Tourniquet
by fallingfasterdown
Summary: Three girls who came together to escape their past for one summer vacation finds themselves falling down a hole. Straight into wonderland! Can wonderland handle these three girls?
1. We All Fall Down That Stupid Hole

Prologue - We All Fall Down That Stupid Hole

**Rikki's POV**

"Rikki, don't forget to look for Zac when you get there!" My mother insisted. Zac, being my older half-brother, and I'm heading to my summer house in New Hampshire.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." I flicked my phone shut and looked out of the taxi's window.

It'll be good to be in the rural areas of New Hampshire, it's better than my busy city life in Toronto. But even though it's summer vacation my half-brother will be "looking after me" while my parents are away on business. My half-sibling, Zachary, was 21 and I highly doubt he'll want to "look after" his 16 year old half-sister. Oh I'll definetley be hearing about this from him.

"There you are Rik." Zac called. Rik being my nickname that only he is allowed to call me. Zac left the summer house to help bring my luggage in.

"Leah here yet?" I asked him. Leah being my year older cousin from Greece.

"Nice to see you too, b*tch." Zac grunted. After bringing my luggage in, he paid the taxi which soon zoomed off.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Like you care I'm here." I whipped out my phone, just to torture him and started taking pics of him, which he really doesn't like being the photophobe he is.

"Gak!" He said, covering his face with his hands and running into the house for cover, though he knew it wouldn't protect him for long.

Hmph. "Jerk never answered my question." I sighed, putting my phone away and sat on the steps, waiting for my cousin to arrive.

**Leah's Pov**

"Best be sure you stay safe." My aunt warned. "Don't want history repeating itself, right?" My aunt sighed as we rode the taxi to New Hampshire.

"I know Auntie." I let my soft brown hair fall into my face to hide my oncoming tears.

"Leah, darling." My uncle whispered.

I smiled widly. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Rikki will somehom keep my mind off of things." I reassured them.

I live with my aunt and uncle. My father and mother died when I was very young and so did my older brother. My parents were killed my an unknown disease and my older brother was murdered.

So now I live in Greece with my aunt and uncle. But I'm heading to my younger cousin Rikki's summer house to take my mind off of _things_.

We pulled up to the cottage in a few moreminutes, and unlike the gentleman he is, Zac actually opened the door for me and grabbed my luggage.

"Rikki!" I yelled as she raced towards me and tackling me against the taxi.

**Audrey's POV**

I raked my way through the undergrowth. My brown-red hair snagging onto the branches making me squeal in pain. Though I was relativeley used to this as a resident of New Hampshire. I was used to the annoying branches that appeared out of nowhere to suddenly whack you in the face.

"Rikki? Leah? Marco, polo?" I called out, trying to find my way through the undergrowth and to the hidden cottage.

I tripped out of the trees to see Leah and Rikki laughing at me. I flushed with anger. "Aw, come on guys! You couldn't have helped me?" I frowned at them.

"You didn't need our help Audrey! You're here now aren't ya?" Rikki laughed, clutching her sides. My hair was probably in knots filled with pine needles and twigs.

"Lucky me!" I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the two smiling cousins.

Leah wrapped her arms with ours and escored us to the backyard. This cottage was legit in the middle of nowhere as only trees and more trees surrounded it.

**Leah's POV**

Audrey unwrapped her arm from mine and skipped ahead of us. "We should _explore_!" Audrey cried happily.

"Explore? You mean get lost? No thanks!" I laughed. Audrey didn't know which way was north, south, east, or west! I'm suprised she found her way here without an escort!

Audrey stuck her tongue out like the child she is and continued to skip toward the trees. We suddenly heard her scream.

"Audrey!" Rikki and I yelled, running off hastily to where Audrey just was. In her place was a dark hole. Only if we saw it sooner.

I tried to skid to a stop, but I toppled over, falling into the black depth. Rikki tripped over as I could hear her screams above me.

"When will this end?" I barely heard Rikki yell as the wind carried her voice up and I was below her.

I decided not to answer her as light filtered into the hole, nearly blinding. I didn't have time to warn Rikki as we crash landed at the end of the hole.


	2. Wonderful World

Chapter 1 - Wonderful World

**Audrey POV**

"Hey, hey, rabby, where'd ya go?" I stalked the rabbit I was following before I fell down the hole. I fell on my butt, so that hurt slightly, but I ignored it as I chased the growing shadow of the rabbit. Wait... what?

"Are you Alice?" A man with white hair, spectacles, and snow white rabbit ears appeared out of nowhere. But he had the same plaid jacket as the rabbit.

I looked at him, flabberghasted. "Alice? Nope, sorry! Name's Audrey Alika Vence!" I proclaimed proudly.

The rabbit man frowned, but then brightened. "No wait- you _are_ the one!" He tackled me.

"Woah! Personal space!" I shoved the weird rabbit man away.

"My name's Peter White." Like the White Rabbit? Awesome! "And come with me!" Peter grabbed my hand as he led me away from the forest and to a castle that soon came into sight.

**Leah POV**

"Where... am I?" I wondered aloud, rubbing my back after I was cured of my temprorary paralysis from falling on my back.

I left the forest to see a mansion in sight. "Maybe these people can tell me...?" The gate was enormous, grand, and beautiful! So was the mansion behind it. Who could live here?

"Lady- you have business here?" I turned to see two boys, probably young teens, dressed up in matching uniforms, though one was red and the other blue. The one in blue had spoken to me.

"Yes? Maybe? I was-" I stopped when the boy in red leaned his scythe toward my neck. The boy in blue copied that movement. I could feel my heart racing with fear.

"I guess it doesn't matter." The boy in red said.

"Yeah- let's just kill her." The boy in blue agreed. They slashed their scythes at me, though I manage to dodge it gaining only a small cut on my arm.

"Not today suckers! Not today!" I yelled, grasping onto the bars of the gate; climbing up and over. I panted heavily from the immediate adrenaline rush.

The boys looked at me in confusion. "What just happened?" The boy in red asked. The boy in blue just shrugged, just as dumbfounded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I spun around quickly to see two tall men looking at me with suspicion. One had long spiky black hair, a top hat with rose, wearing white and black formal attire. The man next to him had wavy ginger hair, black jacket with a purple scarf, and tan rabbit ears. He also had a golden gun holster.

I gulped- I just wanted to know where I am! But I think I just made a freaking death wish. "Leah Flower." I squeaked. "Where am I?" I said with slight more confidence.

The man with ginger hair lifted his gun. "What's it to you?" By now the twin boys were behind me.

I ignored the question, infuriating the man, and as a warning he shot the ground near my feet. I flinched in suprise. "Oh you **did not** just try to shoot me!" I snapped.

"All of you- hold fire. Leah, was that your name? Please- come with us." The man with black hair smiled, he seemed amused by my cockiness. I turned slightly to see the twins scythes turn into corresponding red and blue guns. Wow.

I followed the two men, the two boys were behind me so I felt like I was a prisoner. The only thing running through my mind was I should've used a d*mn alias.

**Rikki POV**

I rubbed my head, checking for fractures or breaks as I had fallen on my back and hit my head on the fall from the hole. Where was I? All I knew was I was infront of a tower. Ugh, where did Leah and Audrey go? They better have not abandoned me!

It had fallen night, though I sweat it just noon. I ran up to the tower, wanting to get out of the dark. "Who goes?" A man yelled. He had long dark navy blue hair tied back and he had a clock earring on one of his ears.

"Rikki Zeschy! Who are you and where am I?" I demanded. The man was tall, so i seemed weak and childish compared to him.

"You... are you an outsider?" He spoke each word carefully.

"Probably! Answer my questions!" I demanded again, putting my hands on my hips.

"Julius Monrey. You are in Wonderland, clover tower specifically." Julius sighed.

"...Wonderland?" I repeated, shocked.

"Yes. Now I ask you to leave I have work to do." Julius sighed, walking back up to the steps and slammed the door behind him. How dare he! And it's night too!

**Audrey POV**

"Wow Peter! This castle's huge!" I gasped, looking at the immense red and white castle. It was quite beautiful, though I've never seen a castle before.

"Yes I suppose. It is home. I'll show you to a guest room as I have work, though I'd rather spend time with you." Peter sighed dramatically.

"What do you do?" I already learned the territories; Hatter Mansion, Heart castle, the Amusement Park, and Clover Tower. Apparently their was one other place but Peter didn't want me to go there. I also learned I'm in a place called Wonderland.

"I'm Prime Minister." Peter replied as we came to a guest room. "Now Audrey, you'll be making the castle as your home; right?" Peter smiled encouragingly.

"Sorry Peter, but I'm going to check out the other territories first then decide where I'll stay." I explained, closing the door behind me. Leaving a confused and hurt Peter behind.

I crawled into the safety of the bed and wondered how Rikki and Leah here doing. I should keep a mental note to meet up with them later.


	3. Obvious Wishes

Chapter 2 - Obvious Wishes

**Leah POV**

"So I'm in Wonderland in a place called Hatter Mansion?" I asked, making sure I understood Blood, the man with spiky raven hair.

"Correct." He smiled, glad I understood.

"Though this isn't the only territory, there is also Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, and the Clover Tower." Elliot, the ginger haired hare who denies he's a hare, informed me.

"Stupid hare!" One of the twins, Dum, the one in red uniform, stuck out his tongue.

"Don't forget the Circus!" Dee finished, the other twins in blue uniform.

Elliot flushed with anger. "I didn't! But there's no reason for her to go there!" He snapped.

I heard Blood sigh from behind me. "Well, Leah, you're more than welcome to stay here in Hatter Mansion." He invited. Though he seemed nice, something about him made my stomach chrun uneasily.

"T-Thanks for the offer, but I need to go find my friends so I can get home." I told Blood.

"So you're not the only foreigner? How very interesting." Blood smirked.

"Uh, if you want to call us that..." I turned to leave, then waved my goodbyes.

"Be careful Leah, this world is quite dangerous." Blood informed me as I left the mansion.

**Audrey POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. Crawling out of bed and put on my shirt and pants. I walked out of the room in search of Peter, it didn't take long to find him as my first destination was the kitchen, and luckily he was there.

"Leah! You're finally up!" Peter glomped me, nearly knocking me over, making the faceless cooks laugh. Wait... why where they _faceless_?

"Y-Yeah, P-" He had stuck a bottle, vial, thingie, into my mouth, stopping my sentence. The liquid pured down my throat, I was only able to rip the vial out of my mouth _after_ I drank all of the liquid.

"Now you must play the game!" Peter clapped his hands excitedly.

"What the h*ll? What did I just drink? What game?" I snapped, my hand wiped my mouth, I was disgusted.

"The medicine of the heart. Don't worry, the game will explain itself soon." Peter smiled slyly.

"Audrey- you be in here?" Rikki yelled, bursting into the kitchen, Leah following close behind.

"Rikki, Leah! You're here!" I gasped, but what shocked me more was when Peter tossed them there own vials.

"Drink those, if you wish to play with Audrey and stay here with her." Peter's sly smile widened.

"No Peter! I'm going home!" I snapped, clutching the vial in my hand tightly.

"You can't, since I forced you to drink the medicine of the heart. You can't go home until your game is finished. Your number one rule is: you can't go home alone, therefore you can't play the game alone. Meaning the more you talk to the inhabitants, the more the vial fills. Once the vial fills, you can choose to leave. Or you could stay." With that, Peter left, feeling accomplished.

"Who the h*ll was that?" Leah gasped, grasping the vial tightly.

"Peter White, he works here. As the prime minister." My face turned pale, they won't leave me, will they?

Rikki and Leah clinked their vials together, like they were taking shots, and drank the liquid. Becoming players of Wonderlands game with me.

"Where do we go?" Rikki asked, leaning against a wall.

"I guess we choose a territory. There's Hatter Mansion, this is Heart Castle, Clover Tower, and Amusement Park. There is also the Circus, but I've been warned not to go there." I informed Rikki. "Did you not know?" I laughed and Rikki flushed with frustration.

"Misses, Misses!" A male cook rushes up to us, slightly frightened. None of us are used to the cooks not having faces. "The Hatter Mansion be just as dangerous as it is run by Blood Dupre, the leader of the mafia!" The cook shuddered slightly.

I turned slightly to Leah, who look petrified. "W-What...?" She shook slightly. Her younger brother was murdered by a gangster; atleast that's what her aunt and uncle told us. Leah doesn't remember much since she was so young.

The cook had fled. So I put it as my job to inform Rikki and Leah to the other territories. "As you were just told Blood Dupre runs Hatter Mansion, Clover Tower is run by a man named Nightmare Gottschalk, Heart Castle is run by Queen Vivaldi, and the Amusement Park is run by a man name Gowland. I don't know who runs the Circus or anything about it." I shrugged.

I sighed heavily. 'I'll go to Hatter Mansion." I shrugged, not really caring even if the mafia was there.

Leah widened her eyes in terror. "I'm going to the Clover Tower!" Her shaking frame finally stopped.

"It's the only neutral area in this power struggle. The neutral territory suits you well!" I laughed.

"Psh. Whatever. Imma chill at the amusement park!" Rikki laughed. As the amusement park was always her favorite place.

"I guess we'll see each other around." Leah still seemed petrified as her voice was strained.

"Atleast we'll know where everyone will be." I stayed optimistic, placing the vial in my jeans pocket.

"Yes." Rikki agreed, who also hid her vial, but Leah clinged to hers.

"Well, I'll be off." I waved my friends off as I headded off into this strange world, to Hatter Mansion.


	4. Temporary Homes

Chapter 3 - Temporary Homes

**Audrey POV**

I walk up to the immense gates of the Hatter Mansion where red and blue twins were guarding it. Leah had said their names were Dee and Dum.

"Who are you?" Dee asked as I approached. Dee and Dum leaned their scythes in towards me.

I touched the tip of Dum's blade, which was closest, until my finger bled slightly. "Calm down Tweedles." I laughed. "My name is Audrey Vence, and I wish to talk to Blood Dupre." I smiled.

"You rang?" I turned to see a handsome young man, with raven spiked hair, and a black top hat with roses, and a walking stick.

"Good evening! I'm Audrey, you've met Leah? I'm her friend! I wish to stay at Hatter Mansion, with your permission." I smiled widly.

"So you're one of the other foreigners? Yes, you're welcome to stay within my mansion." Blood nodded his approval, walking past Dee and Dum. "I'll show you to your room." Blood walked quickly, so I had to run to catch up.

He unlocked a room for me, which was filled with black, red, and white furnitures. The bed had black sheets and comforters, two white pillowes and one red pillow in the middle, and d*mn did it look tempting.

"Is this to your liking?" Blood asked, also gazing around the room.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much! If you don't mind, I think I'm going to use the bed now." I yawned.

Blood smirked at the double context to my words- the perv! "Do as you please- just know that my subordiante, Elliot, and I will be out on business. Let the workers know if you need anything." Blood left me.

I closed the door and crawled into the bed, getting comfortable before falling asleep in my temporary home.

**Leah POV**

How could Audrey go to Hatter Mansion, after learning they're mafia? The mere thought sickened me so much I could vomit!

I breathed in deeply, in and out, as I walk up to clover tower, the only neutral area. I hesistated, but then confidently knocked on the door.

The door opened to show a man with short silver hair, an eyepatch, and dark clothing. "Who are you?" He grew alert as he noticed me, but then relaxed. "Leah is it? Please come in!" He siled widly, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the tower.

"How d-did-"

"I can read you thoughts!" The man answered. "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, I am the head of this tower- and you're more than welcome to stay!" He once again answered my unspoken question.

"Jeez Nightmare, let the poor girl speak." Two men had walked in, the one that had spoken had long navy blue, almost purple, hair tied back into a ponytail, he ad a clock earring and wore a lot of blue.

"I agree my lord!" The other man had short navy blue hair, also wore a lot of blue, and had knives stapped all along his attire.

"Yes, very well! That is Gray Ringmarc." Nightmare pointed to the man with many knives. "And-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you. I'm Julius Monrey." Julius nodded his head in my direction as recognition.

"Nice to meet you all- I'm Leah Flower." It came out as a whisper, and I blushed, looking down at my feet.

I heard footsteps fading- Julius had left. "Look what you've done to her my lord! You embarrased her!" Gray shook his head, chiding Nightmare. Gray leaned in slightly towards me. "If you wish, I can show you to your new room." He smiled as I lifted my head.

"Thank you for that offer, but I should find my friends. One is at the amusement park." After Gray and Nightmare had given me directions, I set off in hopes to find Rikki.

**Rikki POV**

I skipped happily into the amusement park. There were many faceless here as well, but it seemed to be the norm here so I just ignored it.

"Who are you?" I turned to see an older man with braided brunette hair, glasses, a bright yellow jacket, and a violin.

"I'm Rikki Zeschy! And I'm looking for the owner, Gowland." I told the man. Hm, what ever happened to not talking to strangers? Oh well...

"You're looking at him! What can I do for ya little miss?" Gowland smiled cheerfully.

"I do hope you're not scaring more people old man." A teenage boy, two actually, walked up to us. The one that had spoke was a punk cat- pink hair covering one eye, pink cat ears and tail, pink and purple boa, earrings and piercings, tattoos under his eyes and on his stomach, a black t-shirt that showed his stomach and black pants, and loads of chains.

The boy next to him had brown mouse ears and tail, had red and yellow steaked hair. He had a small black hat, a long green jacket, embroided with red and yellow along the black cuffs. He seemed scared as he was shaking slightly and his eyes glassy.

"No you filthy stray!" Gowland snapped back.

"Uh, excuse me. I was actually hoping if I could stay here. I'm what you call a 'foreigner'." I called out before they got into a full blown out arguement.

"Are you really? No wonder you smell awesome! I'm Boris Airay!" The punk cat smiled in my direction, ignoring Gowland.

"A-And I'm Pierce Villiers!" The other boy who had not spoken since then, the mouse boy, finally spoke up.

"Well Rikki, you're more than welcome to stay here! Make yourself at hom!" Gowland nodded, smiling.

"There you are Zeschy!" I heard Leah yell, nearly tackling me to the ground.

I glanced at my cousin. "Leah! You made it." I slapped her back encouragingly. "Leah, this is Gowland, Boris, and Pierce." I pointed to each in turn. "Guys, this is one of the other foreigners, Leah Flower- my cousin." I informed my new friends. They all just smiled or nodded in recognition.

**Leah POV**

"Where's Audrey, still at the Mansion?" I asked nervously, slightly afraid for my friend.

"Yeah I think so." Rikki nodded.

"Wait, your friend is staying at _Hatter_ Mansion?" Gowland's eyes blazed with a fire of hatred.

"Calm down old man." Boris rolled his eyes.

"Gowland!" The five of us turn to see Elliot and Blood, and a few of their workers, approaching us.

"Ugh, territory negotiations again." I could barely make out Gowlands groan.

As they grew closer Blood's eyes flashed to mine, recognizing me. Sh*t... I immediatley look down. Is it possible he _doesn't_ recognize me?

"Leah, we meet again, have you found a place to stay?" Blood asks casually. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t.

"Y-yes, at the c-clover t-tower." I stuttered, not looking at him. I heard Elliot growl beside me.

"Well Blood- want to talk privatley?" Gowland whisked Blood and Elliot away, probably saving my life.

"What was that about?" Rikki whispers.

"You don't know?" I sighed. What came next scared the living crap out of Rikki and I.


	5. Punishes

Chapter 4 - Punishes

**Leah POV**

Gunshots. Loud, rapid gunshots. Gowland and Blood were fighting. I didn't catch much besides 'mary gowland', Blood taunting Gowland, and then Gowland shooting and missing Blood. I had to chuckle- it sounded like merry go-round! But I stopped when the first bullet was fired.

A bullet grazed my cheek, and I was overwhelmed with fear. I marched up so I was inbetween Blood and Gowland. "Stop!" I screeched, panic-stricken. "Are you insane?" My voice cracked, but it had gotten them to shut up and stop fighting.

Blood lowered his gun. "I'll stop for _you_ Leah." He murmured softly, making me blush.

"Fine. I'll stop if _he_ stops." Gowland also started lowering his weapon.

"You guys are idiots. You could've hurt someone." I looked at the men, crestfallen, there were civilians everywhere. Don't they know better?

Two pairs of arms picked me up. I realized Dee and Dum were carrying me. "We'll be taking this young lady." Blood said as Dee and Dum carried me back to the path that led to Hatter Mansion.

"Put me down!" I kicked and punched Dee and Dum, but they didn't let me go, but they did drop me on the path.

Blood spun me around so I was facing him and Elliot. "May I ask why you denied your stay at my mansion to the tower?" Blood asked.

"Because...!" I tried to yank my wrists free, but Blood's grip only tightened the more I struggled and I started to lose circulation.

"Last I checked 'because' wasn't an answer." He chuckled, though I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

I finally ripped my hands free. "Because you're mafia!" I yelled, shocking Elliot and Blood. I ran out of there like a freaking bullet.

**Blood POV**

"Heh. Interesting." I smiled. "Now I want her even more within my mansion." I told Elliot.

"But Blood, you heard her, she doesn't like us..." He frowned, he seemed quite disappointed in the new foreigner's dislike of us.

"So find out why." I ordered. Elliot's hare ears flattened against his head, but he did not complain or argue.

"How about we invite her to a party?" Dee and Dum asked in unison, eavesdropping on Elliot's and I's conversation.

I smiled wickedly. "Perfect."

**Rikki POV**

I sighed heavily. Why did Leah have to leave? Stupid Blood- he didn't even give us any time to hang out! Or talk- we hadn't talked to each other since we've came to this world.

"Come on! Let's go play on some rides!" I felt a tug on my sleeve to see Pierce grinning at me and Boris was nodding in agreement.

I laughed. "Sure! Got any good rollercoasters?" I challenged. Boris grinned devishily and Pierce's eyes slightly widened, knowing what Boris had in mind.

"What are we waiting for?" Was Boris' reply as the two boys dragged me to practically every ride. Roller coasters that made me scream my lungs out, rides that nearly made me vomit and lightheaded. I offically loved this place!

**Leah POV**

I didn't know where I was running to, but I stopped to take a breather. I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I whipped around to see Elliot towering over me with a worried expression.

I felt like a little girl. "No! Leave me alone!" I cried, and was just about to make a run for it just as two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Stop running away from me! I haven't done anything to you, have I?" Elliot asked, then leaned in, took one of his hands and wiped my eyes. "Please stop crying. I don't mean to scare you." He murmured.

I was crying? I did suddenly feel wet sreams running down my eyes, but I just realized it just now. "Just leave me alone." I hiccuped, my tears pouring down harder.

"No. Just hear me out, okay? I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I don't want to get on the wrong foot." Elliot rubbed my back gently.

"You don't get it." I sobbed.

"Explain it to me." He insisted.

"I don't like anyone in the mafia. They killed my brother. My aunt said that he was being hunted and killed. And I'm next." Though it has been quite the few years since his death.

"I won't hurt you." He continued.

I glanced up into his violet eyes, he seemed sincere enough. But I don't trust him! How could I, when he belongs to such a shady occupation?

"Please." He was really persistent. "Blood is hosting a tea party later. Come by then." Elliot left after giving me an oral invitation and I raced back to the clock tower.

**Audrey POV**

I raced down the stairs to where Blood, Elliot, and the twins were gathered, talking. "Jeez, how long did you guys let me sleep?" I asked. When I went to sleep it was morning, but now it was evening!

"Actually, you haven't been asleep for long. Time changed randomly here- no need to worry." Elliot informed me. Blood chuckled at my idiocy.

"That's right- you don't know much of this world. I should also probably warn you about April Season." Blood chuckled. "It's a season where in which the season changes with each territory." Blood explained.

"And the only way to go to a different territory-" Dee started.

"Is through the Joker!" Dum finished. Blood and Elliot gave the twins a menacing glare, but it didn't seem to faze the twins.

"Yeah, well, don't visit _them_ too often..." Elliot shook his head.

"Jeez, this is a lot to take in! It's so different from my world..." I sighed. Blood was giving me a look that said 'you don't even know the half of it'.

"I guess..." Was Elliot's reply. He seemed far off, like he wasn't all there. Like his mind was thinking of something completley different.

I waved my hand infront of his face. "Eelliioott are you ookkaayy...?" I dragged out my words, making him snap back to reality.

"U-Uh? Oh! Sorry... I'm fine..." He laughed nervously. He was blushing slightly.

"You **lie**!" I laughed, poking Eliot in the chest.

"Audriee!" Dum was pulling on my sleeve.

"Let's play Audrey!" Dee agreed, both smiling widly.

"Smell's like trouble." Elliot growled, warning me.

"Shut up stupid hare!" The twins shouted.

"Audrey, you _should_ go play with them while Elliot and I are out for a bit." Blood agreed, though his smile was slightly menacing and Elliot looked nervous.

"Yayy... let's go play!" Dee and Dum started drag me to their room. Jeez, they're two twelve or thirteen year old boys, how bad can it be?


	6. Play Time

Chapter 5 - Play Time

**Audrey POV**

Dee and Dum, or apparently also called the Bloody Twins, had a nice room. Or atleast, _I_ liked it. You really couldn't see the furniture due to all of the weapons laying around, hanging from the ceilings, their room might as well had been a storage room for weapons. Anything sharp, pointy, deadly, explosive, and dangerous, you could probably find in the Tweedle's room.

They said they needed to change out of uniform so I just waited for them, moving over to one of the couches, pushing some weapons out of the way, and sat down. They had three couches, lined up so it made a u-shape facing the door, and in the middle was a coffee table, which was also cluttered with weapons.

The twins had come back, ditching their uniforms for regular t-shirts and jeans. Their t-shirts corresponding their eye colors, so Dee wore blue and Dum wore red. "We're glad you decided to play with us Miss!" Dum smiled softly. Such an innocent smile for such a deadly and dangerous boy.

"Yeah, usually we have to force others to play! But you came willingly!" Dee agreed excitedly. Way to make me sound like a prisoner Dee.

Something was up though, they both were extremley suspicious with their innocent facade. "Can we show you our treasures, Audrey?" They asked in unison, spilling even more weapons onto the table. They must've just gotten them as they were sparkling wet, as if they've just been washed.

Dee had picked up a sharp, long-bladed knife. While Dum picked up a concussion grenade. "So Audrey, you like knives, right?" Dee grinned happily.

"No brother! She likes grenades, duh!" Dumm rolled his eyes, like it was completley obvious.

"Nu-uh!" Dee agreed, pointing the blade towards Dum. "She likes knives better!" He pouted.

"Tell us Audrey- which is better? The silly knife, or the grenade?' Dum finalized.

"Neither." I shrugged, making the two boys gasp. "There's no way you can really compare them. One's a long range weapon, the grenade, it's explosive, and can hurt multiple people at once. While the knife is for close range and for one-on-one combat. No comparison." I told them matter- of -factly.

The boys grinned widly. "So you like both?" They continued without a reply. "Stay here miss! Let us get our favorite treasure!" The two boys disappeared again, leaving me confused.

They returned, Dum sitting on my left. Dee hiding something behind his back, sitting on my right. They shared a little evil grin, they were concocting something.

Dee had whipped out the knife he was hiding. "We'd like to try out our new treasure on our neew miss. That's okay right?" Dee asked. I remained silent, Dee took that as enough permisson.

Dum wrapped his arms around mine incase I struggled. Dee pressed the cold metal blade against my skin, I shivered slightly. When I shivered, it caused the blade to slice my skin ever so little, drawing some blood at the minor touch. Dee pressed the blade against my skin a little harder, the blade breaking my skin as more blood gushed out. It overflowed the knife, staining its shining silver blade with sticky crimson liquid. Blood poured from my neck, staining my pale skin pink, I could feel the warm liquid trailing down my body. I remained silent the whole time, no movement, no struggling, no emotion.

"You're better than the last foreigner..." Dee whispered in my ear.

"What the h*ll?" I was growing light headed, I blacked out, with what Dee said running through my head.

**Leah POV**

"What's going on?" My voice raised as I raced over to my unconcious bleeding friend, nearly tripping over a sword in the process, and pushing the twins out of the way. "What did you do?" I continued to yell at the twins.

Blood had walked over, placing a towel over Audrey's deep wound. "I'll have one of the maids clean her up. She'll be fine." Blood said nonchalantly, picking Audrey up and walked out of the room after whispering something to Elliot.

"See! I told you guys are trouble! Jeez, no one listens to me." Elliot yelled at the twins and they argued back.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered, only to myself as no one else heard me. I walked up to the twins, who were standing by the doorway, and slapped both of them, silencing them. They looked up at me with fear, shock, and pained expressions. "You could've hurt her." I whispered, walking out of the room into the hallway, wanting to get out of the room which now reeked of Audrey's blood.

"Leah, hang on." Elliot grasped my wrist. I was trying to hold back the tears.

"Elliot- they were hurting her! They didn't even care!" _She_ didn't even care. What is wrong with this world? It's so much more open to violence than my world!

"I know- but she'll be alright! The gatekeepers are just sadistic pricks." My back was turned to Elliot, so he didn't see me crack a smile, I was supposed to be mad, jeez.

"What's going on?" Rikki finally appeared, rushing towards us. She had followed me from clover tower to here, since she wasn't formerly introduced to anyone in hatter mansion.

"Audrey's hurt." I whispered.

Rikki's eyes slightly widened, but then returned to normal, and changed the subject. "Hey, aren't you one of the guys that helped p*ssed off Gowland?" She asked, pointing to Elliot. The twins had finally walked out of the room into the hallway to join us.

"Uh, yeah, I guess... my name's Elliot." Elliot answered nervously.

"Stupid hare.." Dum shook his head. "I'm Dum."

"An' I'm Dee!" The Bloody Twins greeted her.

"I'm Rikki. Should we go see if Audrey's okay? Come on, I know y'all want to!" Rikki laughed. That's Rikki. Even during sad times, she does her best to cheer everyone up.

"Sure, follow me." Elliot gave Rikki a half smile as he led the way down the opposite direction Rikki came from.

"Guys, I'm fine, really!" Audrey laughed, looking as bright and cheerful as normal. She had a bandage around her neck, but otherwise she looked fine.

Dee and Dum had been apologizing to Audrey for quite literally, ten minutes. While Rikki, Elliot, and Blood were talking in the corner fo the room. I was by myself, just sitting on the edge of Audrey's bed. We were in the first aid room, or as Blood called it the 'health wing'.

**Rikki POV**

"Yeah, you're gonna have to do better if you want Leah's friendship." I told Elliot, who looked startled by my sudden outburst and Blood just chuckled.

"Jeez, I can't predict what the gatekeepers are going to do! And I _did_ warn her!" Elliot insisted. Apparently Blood and Elliot were offended that Leah was staying at the clover tower even after they invited her first, who would've thought?

"Well, I'm just saying. Leah worries easily, so you better watch the twins more carefully, and your own actions! If they pull another stunt like that Leah might just quite literally drag Audrey to clover tower." I laughed. Yeah, I was worried about Audrey, but she was always hurt. She tended to be in the hospital, so I got used to seeing her bleed I guess. Not to mention she's tough, her body won't give without a fight, and a little cut like that wouldn't do much harm to her.

Through the window it had turned night out and we had followed Blood outside for the tea party. Though why at night I'll never know.

**Leah POV**

I was still upset that the twins hurt Audrey, but she was alright now and they apologized to the both of us. For hurting Audrey and angering me. Jesus, they're just _kids_!

I was in the middle of Rikki and Elliot for the tea party, and also in the middle of the table. Audrey was in the middle of the twins and Blood was at the head of the table. I never had tea before, so I nervously took a sip from the cup infront of me, it tasted good.

I felt someone staring at me, and I knew it was Blood. Under his gaze I grew uncomfortable and it felt awkward. I did not dare to look up at him, so I glanced to the left, looking down at the table. It was filled with cakes, different kinds of tea, cookies, relativley any type of dessert. The biggest cake was smack dab in the middle, and it was carrot cake from the looks of it, and Elliot was quite hastily eating some.

"Leah." On impulse my eyes connected to whomever said my names, only to see Blood had called out. "Have you been friends for a long time?" He asked, trying to make small talk. I realized it was just Blood, Elliot, and I as the twins, Audrey, and Rikki were having their own conversation.

I felt my cheeks burning as they turned red. "Uh, I guess so. Rikki and I are cousins, you see. And I've known Audrey for about five years, if you consider that long." I glanced up at Blood the quickly looked down.

"How old are you?" Blood asked curiously.

"17." I quickly blurted out. "I-I'm the oldest of my little trio." I laughed nervously.

"I can tell- the way you worry about Rikki and Audrey so much! It's like you're their big sister." Elliot observed, smiling.

**Rikki POV**

I grew silent as Audrey, Dee, and Dum started talking about weapons. I don't even know what Elliot, Leah, and Blood are talking about. I quickly took a sip of my tea, trying to fill the awkwardness that started to overwhelm me.

I remember this feeling all to well from my world. When everyone surrounding you is talking and you don't know how to jump in, or even if you should jump in, even if you wanted to. I longed to be back at the amusement park riding all the rides with Boris and Pierce. Having fun. I didn't feel awkward around them. So why my two best friends that I've known forever _do_ make me feel this way? Oh I wish I knew.

Night quickly turned to day. I had stood up quickly in alarm, making me fall back over my chair. "What a clutzy women you are." Blood commented as he caught me before I fell.

"Eh, Rikki! Are you alright?" Leah gasped.

"I-I'm f-fine!" I sputtered in embarrasment, turning crimson. I side glanced at Blood. "Thanks." I muttered, barely audible.

"Not thanks needed, miss Rikki. If you and Leah wish, we have plenty of guest rooms you can stay in if you're tired." Blood told us before he walked away.

"Could I use one?" I whispered to no one in particular. Leah's eyes were slightly widened.

"Sure, come this way!" Leah and I followed Elliot, while the Tweedles escorted Audrey back to her room.


	7. Rules

Chapter 6 - Rules

**Rikki POV**

By the time Elliot showed me a guest room I was about to pass out. It wasn't one of the larger rooms, just simple with the necessities. A single bed, dressar, and a nightstand. See? Just the necessities.

The bed was just a single bed, nothing extravegent, with plaid sheets. It was warm and comfortable, so I was able to fall asleep quickly, when I 'awoke' something startled me.

A man with short silver hair, a black eyepatch, dressed in black and purple clothing rimmed with gold and white. He was floating above me! Leah told me about this person- Nightmare was it?

"That's right, I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, a dream demon." The man sighed. "I'm a bit disappointed you haven't come to visit me." He chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was having fun at the amusement park and then came to Hatters Mansion." I laughed.

"You haven't thought about your world much... if you plan on playing the game, you have to know the rules." Did you know? Every game has rules, and those rules are cemented in the second you start playing.

"W-What?" I gasped, taking a step back I was so startled. Did he say game? And was that his voice inside of my head? "Game- Peter said something about that!" I avoided the 'home' topic.

"Yes, the game. The game in which all roleholders play, the game in which this world revolves around. You are in the middle, the center, of the game. As everyone will fall in love with you, you see. Since you're an outsider." He explained. I cringed at the label. "You've seen the faceless? They're just workers- while ones with face" Like you. "like me, are what we call roleholders." He continued to explain.

"What does this have to do with me?" If I am an outsider...

"You're stuck in the game. You must know how it works. Check your vial." Nightmare pointed to my jeans pocket.

I reached into my pocket, never taking my eyes off of Nightmare. The vial had a little liquid in it. It was empty before! "What...?" I gasped in shock.

"The more you talk to people, the vial will refill." Nightmare lowered himself so he could cradle my head in his hands. "And then you can choose if you want to go home or not." He whispered sadly.

His sadness pained me greatly, even if I had just met him. "I'm sorry Nightmare, but the way you're talking, you're acting as if this isn't a dream!" I laughed nervously.

"Think what you wish, but even in a dream you can still get hurt. Please be careful." Nightmare warned.

"You say that when I'm over at a mafia's headquarters." I again laughed nervously, while Nightmare smiled sadly. "Take care of Leah for me, alright? She can be pretty uptight and worries alot and easily. Get her to relax some!" I told Nightmare.

"Of course." Nightmare agreed, flashing a bright, wide smile.

I took a look around the dream realm, Nightmare's realm. It was pretty dark and bland, just swirling masses of black, gray, and green.

"Bland?" Nightmare scoffed. The dark swirling masses gave way, breaking and crumbling around us like glass. It gave way to a bright, colorful, realm. The sky was bursting colors of pink, purple, and orange.

Nightmare layed down beside a pond, stroking his fingers lazily across the delicate surface. Breaking the water into soft ripples, destroying any image it reflected.

"This is beautiful!" I admitted in awe, sitting beside Nightmare.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it for you. So please smile." Nightmare pleaded weakly, a soft smile played on his lips.

I gave him a wide, playful smile. "This is beautiful Nightmare. So serene, tranquil, relaxing, ah! Anything that's a synonym of calming!" I laughed, stretching and falling back, using Nightmare's legs as a headrest.

Nightmare's realm started to crumble. "I'll see you soon, it's time for you to wake." He whispered as my eyes closed and reopened to see the guest room I was staying in.

Nightmare said everyone will fall in love with me since I'm an outsider. Did that also include the roleholders falling in love with Audrey and Leah? Probably, right? Being called an outsider made me cringe in pain. Why were we called that? Just because we weren't from this world? It seemed a bit harsh...

I slowly walked out of the room, then pounded my feet against the hallway, anything to get out of here. I pushed open the main doors to the mansion, and as the Tweedles weren't at their post, I jumped the gate, ripping my jeans in the process.

"Argh, I don't remember this part of the forest." When I left the mansion, I was welcomed by bright noon light, now the trees covered the sun; making it seem dusk.

A weird scent tickled my nose, inhaling deeply I recognized that smell: blood. In a few feet infront of me, layed a dying body surrounded by black mirage-like shadows. The body disappeared, leaving blood and a clock behind. "Wah-"

A second later a sword was at my throat. "Don't move a step, or it'll be your head." A man pushed me to the right, right into a tree.

The man wore a light brown clock and hood, drenched in blood. On his face was a light blue mask which covered his eyes. He walked up to where the body was, the black mirages disappearing, and he picked up the clock. Placing it in a sack he hid underneath the clock. How sketchy.

"What were you planning on doing to this clock?" The blade was once again at my throat, a smile dancing on the man's face. Psycho!

"Nothing. I planned on high tailing in the opposite direction, any other way to get to the amusement park." I said in a duh type of manner.

"You're a foreigner." The man looked relieve and disappointed at the same time, lowering the sword.

"Huh? I guess. I'm not from her, but I've been called an outsider." I shrugged, fear bubbling in my stomach.

The man paused. "You never saw me." The man raced off, in the same direction he had come from. That was incredibly shady and sketchy.

Not everyone follows rules, that I know. So who's to say _I_ should follow the rules? What power does everyone have over me to make me do what I don't want to? That man obviously didn't follow the rules, otherwise he wouldn't have to hide himself and say 'you never saw me'.

I won't say I won't follow the rules, but I never said I will either. As I had a feeling I won't like the rules of this world.


	8. Ignorance

Chapter 7 - Ignorance

**Leah POV**

I managed to slip from Elliot's grasp, so I didn't stay over Hatter's Mansion. The place just creeped me out, okay? I made it to the Clover Tower in record time, everyone beside Julius was in bed. Julius was in his office working on clocks- I could hear him.

This was going to be difficult, seeing Audrey, now that she was staying at a mafia's headquarters- I couldn't just visit her! Sure they were _sometimes_ nice, but they were still dangerous. Dee and Dum proved that.

The events that transpired at Hatter Mansion whirled through my head as I walked to my room. Not exactly remembering how I got there as I opened my door, I was that consumed in my thoughts. It was okay to worry, isn't it? Since they're my best friends?

"But you can't forget your own mental health by being so anxious and worried that you become paranoid about what may or may not happen to your friends." Nightmare entered my room without my notice.

"I'm not paranoid! I'm just worried- mostly about Audrey." I frowned. He was insulting me.

"I am not. I'm just saying you're worrying too much. Yes the Hatter Mansion is dangerous, but if they take a liking to her, the men won't harm her. But don't forget the rest of this world is just as dangerous. So be mindful of your **own** safety." He reminded me.

"My friends come first! Especially since they're younger!" I argued. As long as they're safe. I won't watch my friends die. _Not again_. My eyes teared up, so I covered my face with my hair.

"It wasn't your fault." Nightmare sighed softly. "You couldn't have stopped them. You were just a child." It's still my fault, I was old enough- "No you weren't! Don't you get it? You were a mere _child_! If you're a child and a gun is pointed at you, that child will cry. Not call the police. Cry for their parents." Nightmare searched my memories, bringing up my darkest hour.

"Shuttup! You don't know me! You can't know me just through my memories!" I cried out. I felt Nightmare pull me into an embrace, and I cried into his shirt.

"You can't be scared, not in this world. Your fears will drag you down and eat you alive. You have to be strong and rid yourself of those fears." Nightmare explained. "You can't let your fears control you... s-since when do fears help you in dreams, right?" He frowned.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled. "You're right. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." I repeated over and over until I calmed down. "Thanks Nightmare." I smiled gratefully, pulling away. What should I be worried about? If we get hurt to much- it's just a dream! And we would just wake up!

"Are you guys done yelling at each other? What have you done to upset Leah, Lord Nightmare?" Gray asked as he entered my room.

"Ah, Gray! I haven't done anything- I swear! We were just... talking." Nightmare smiled gleefully, while Gray looked at him suspiciously.

"Then why are Leah's eyes red? Was she crying? Why did I hear yelling?" Gray persisted, coming over to my side, analyzing me, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"You act as if I beat her up! Calm down Gray, we were just talking I assure you." Nightmare sighed, lightly shaking his head.

"For all I know you did!" Gray argued.

"Why would I hurt her?" Nightmare snapped.

"How should I know? That's why I came here!" Gray exclaimed, exhasperated.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down." I couldn't help but laugh, they were fighting over my safety. "Gray I'm fine. Nightmare just touched on some sensitive topics, but I'm fine." I smiled reassuredly.

"So you did upset her?" Gray pointed out.

"You know what? Yes. Yes I did upset her, but she forgave me. So let's move on." Nightmare rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

Gray had managed to steal Nightmare away to try and get him to do work as punishment for upsetting me. But Nightmare wasn't going down without a fight and loud protests. But Gray was just a little stronger.

I sighed as I abandoned my room, no longer wanting sleep. I entered Julius' room, who was working on a clock. Clocks filled his room, hanging on every inch of the wall and cluttered his desk.

I pulled up a chair next to his desk and watched him work. Watching his delicate hands glide over the clock so smoothly and precisley. "Can I help you with something?" Julius asked.

"No, I just wanted to watch you work. It's interesting, the way you fix the clocks so expertley." I giggled. "How are there so many clocks?" I wondered aloud.

Julius flinched. "Clocks are an important part of our existance." He sighed. "How do you find this interesting? You're -" Julius stopped midsentence.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side to show confusion. My dirty blonde hair spilled over my face so I could barely see Julius' light blush.

He coughed nervously. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." His cheeks were pink and he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Julius, what are you thinking?" Nightmare bursted through the door, astonished. "I can't believe you would think such a thing!" He sighed dramatically.

"Wait, what? Is it bad? Did I do something wrong?" I flushed red. Did I upset Julius by being in his room? He could've just told me to leave if I was bothering him...

"Nothing, ignore him. And I'm not thinking of anything!" Julius grumbled, trying to ignore and get rid of Nightmare.

"No one should ignore me! That's just mean!" Nightmare pouted. Then his eyes, well the one that was visible, widened in horror. "Now that's just disgusting!" He groaned, making Julius snicker.

"Nightmare get out. Now." Julius ordered. He gestured with his hand for him to get out.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to get you mad." I laughed nervously.

"Y-You don't have to go, I was just talking to Nightmare." His cheeks flushed pink, but tried to cover his blush with his long navy hair.

"Thanks, but I should go to sleep. Night Julius." I waved night and headed off to my room to cure the throbbing in my head that just started. I fell asleep quickly though the pain in my head continued.


	9. False Innocence

Chapter 8 - False Innocence

**Audrey POV**

I had woken up early, I guess, as none of the roleholders within Hatter Mansion were up. But I could never tell what was late and what was early with the constant inconstant time changes, but the I soon got used to the time changing quickly or not so quickly.

I was in the kitchen with a basket, making sandwhiches and some snacks to go in it. I wanted to go on a picnic and I planned on asking Dee and Dum, seeing as how they had the day off.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" One of the male workers asked me.

"Eh? No, I'm fine." I paused. "Actually, what do Dee and Dum like to eat?" The worker first looked at me, scared and confused, but then smiled as he helped me make some snacks.

I guess I wasn't the only one the twins scared. But even if they scared me, I still wanted to be friends. Even after our little incident, which I'm still confused on why they did it. I also wanted to kno what the twins meant, right before I passed out...

"Audrey... what are you doing in here?" Elliot asked. I turned to see Elliot rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up, while yawning.

"I want to go on a picnic. Wanna come? I also plan on inviting the Bloody Twins." I smiled at him and he eyed me wearily.

"Thanks for the invite but I have work. And why are you still nice to them, after what they did to you?" He continued to eye me wearily.

"I still want to be friends! Besides, that was nothing, honestly!" I tried to persuade him I was okay, but he would not sway.

I grabbed my basket in one hand and turned to leave, then rubbed Elliot's shoulder. "I'm fine. Honestly." I smiled softly.

"Alright..." He still didn't seem convinced but moved so I could head to the twins room.

I didn't even have to knock as they were leaving their room just as I approached the door. "Audrey!" They cried excitedly, clinging to my arms.

Dee, who was clinging to my arm which held the basket, noticed the basket. "Wachya have here, miss?" He asked, still hugging my arm.

"A picnic basket. Want to go on a picnic with me?" I asked the two.

"Sure!" The two said in unison, dragging me out of the mansion as we went to find a good spot to sit down.

We found a field at the edge of Hatter territory, it was surrounded by trees but it would do. So I spread out a red and white blanket on the ground and placed the basket in the middle of the blanket.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Dum asked, stretching his arms before he lied down on the right side of the blanket.

"Yeah, I thought you were mad at us like Leah." Dee frowned as he remembered the event. In all honesty, I was more scared of them then mad, and I think Leah was madder than I.

"That's what this is about! To show you I'm _not_ mad!" I smiled cheerfully, they smiled in return. I probably should've been mad, but I wasn't, I wasn't even all that scared. Worser things have happened than just getting a small cut in the throat, and I'm still okay!

"That's good." Dum sighed happily, rolling onto his stomach so he could face me.

"We don't want you mad at us!" Dee agreed. They put on a good act, I didn't completley believe they were all that sorry. I also didn't buy the childish act, how childish could they be with such an adult job? Though I guess they did slack often...

I passed the sandwhiches out and the twins took them hungrily. I wasn't completley sure what I was to accomplish on this trip- so I just asked away. "Dee, what did you mean, earlier?" I really didn't expect an answer.

"Earlier? When? What do you mean?" Dee asked in fake confusion. He just wanted me to spell it out for him.

"When you were cutting me. You said something about being better?" I was still confused on what he said, but he did say something along those lines.

"What are you talking about?" False innocence. "I think you're hearing things Audrey. Tsk, tsk." Why are you lying to me?

"I agree, you're just hearing things. Dee never said anything." Dum continued the lie. I guess it didn't really matter, but if you had to lie. Something was worth lying for- so what was it?

I decided to ignore it for now; but the twins weren't sly, they were too easy to read. I grabbed a sandwhich and bit into it as time switched to evening. Everyone seemed like they were hiding something... why? I'm a trustworthy person, so what could they be hiding that they couldn't tell me?

"You're upset." Dum accused.

"You're hiding something." I accused back. The twins eyes glowed with amusement, suprised I could so easily read them.

"Never." Dee got up and scooted over so he was sitting right beside me on my left. Dum also had gotten up and set next to me on my left.

"Why would we hide something from you?" Dum hugged my arm, snuggling against it. Dee leaned against my other arm, both nearly asleep.

"We're glad you invited us." The twins said in unison. They snuggled up close to me as the autumn dusk breeze kicked in. "Even if you're mad at us, we're glad you invited us, you're nice to us." They continued to talk at the same time.

"I'm not mad. And I'm glad you guys came too." I smiled softly, rubbing the back of their heads as they lulled to sleep.

I couldn't tell when they were acting and when they were faking versus when they were showing their true emotions. It confused me greatly, could I consider them friends with the way they act? Do they act this way to everyone?

I wanted to know how they truly felt. Did they hate me? Like me? Want me to die? Want me to disappear? These questions whirled through my head, and I don't know what I wanted to know these answers so badly. I don't know what I grew sick whenever I thought of what they might say, for all I know I'm placing a death wish in stone by wanting to befriend these people.

I sighed and looked up at the evening sky, letting Dee and Dum rest in my arms. I didn't really want to wake them so I just let them sleep, while the questions whipped up a tornado in my head.


	10. Nusiance

Chapter 9 - Nuisance

**Rikki POV**

"No...! Stay!" I had finaly gotten back to the amusement park after running into the man with the blood soaked cloak. Now I was trying to head to Heart Castle and Pierce was trying to stop me.

"Pierce, I'm coming back..." I laughed nervously as the boy clung to my arm, which was weighing me down.

"But you visited Hatter Mansion before and now you're going to Heart Castle! Why not stay here for a bit?" Pierce whimpered. He was afraid Boris was gonna eat him, since I was apparently the only one who could stop Boris.

"Pierce... I have to visit _other_ people as well." I reminded him and myself. I had to continuously remind myself that this is a dream and the only way to leave it was to interact with people and refill the vial.

Pierce finally let go of me but he looked depressed. His tail was between his legs and he slinked away sadly. My heart pange guiltily. I didn't mean to sadden Pierce, this was just something I had to do.

But I had to get a move on as I went from the Amusement Park to Heart Castle. I wasn't sure why I wanted to come here... but I felt the need to.

"Are you Rikki?" A female asked as I entered the castle. She had a long red dress with the top being a heart-shape that went over her head. She had black curly hair and a staff covered with hearts.

"Y-Yes!" I stammered, feeling like I should know who this woman is.

"So you are one of the foreigners that blasted White talks about... Anyways, we are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts." Vivaldi introduced herself, smiling slightly.

Peter talked about me? Woah. "Nice to meet you Vivaldi." Awkward. What do I do now? I'm not sure why I even came here, I just... something pulled me here, but I had nothing to back me up other than the fact that on a sudden whim I felt the need to come here.

"You rang Your Majesty?" A man in a red soldier outfit with a light brown sheath clipped to his waist appeared beside us. His caramel hair barely touched his blood-red eyes, which were glinting with amusement.

"Did we? We now forget why we asked for you, you insolent Knight. But be useful and show this young lady to White." Vivaldi waved before she set off, probably to work.

"You..." The man was looking at me strangley, his crimson eyes shone sorrowfully, and were widened slightly, his mouth slightly shaped as a small 'o'.

"I'm Rikki." I stuck my hand out to fill the sudden awkwardness that had fallen upon us. The man immediatley took it and when I looked up, his eyes were shining with the same amusement as before and was smiling widly.

"Of course you're Rikki! I know who you are!" The man laughed. I was slightly shocked, did Peter talk about me _that_ much? When I didn't respond the man frowned. "Do you not know who I am?" He asked gently.

Still in a state of shock, I blinked unexpectedly. "I'm sorry! Should I?" I laughed nervously, which only seemed to cause the man pain.

"Ace... my name's Ace..." Ace frowned, obviously disappointed. He continued to hold my hand as he showed me to where Peter's room was... or not?

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked uncertainly. We already checked several rooms to only find guest rooms.

"Nope!" Ace laughed, continuing to tug me along.

"Then lets ask for directions!" I insisted, trying to get my hand back, but Ace was a lot stronger.

"How boring. This is funner!" Ace laughed as we continued to trek aimlessly through the castle like blind mice.

"Stop!" I groaned just as Ace opened a door, pulling me inside. The room looked like any other guest room other than the fact there were a few tattered sheaths here and there, a blood-stained bag and... a blood-stained cloak and a blue face mask.

"Oops, forgot to hide those..." Ace chuckled nervously.

"Y-You're the man who collected the clock! The one who threatened me with the sword!" I ripped my hand away from him, and pointed at him accusingly, glancing to make sure the sword was safely sheathed.

Ace frowned and his eyes blazed a crimson fire. "Yes. But is that all you remember me for?" He growled. What is he saying?

"What are you talking about? I never met you before in my life!" I yelled, taking a step back, growing cautious from the new emotion that was blazing in his eyes.

Ace looked at me as if I was ludicrous. "Wha-? I'm your brother." He whispered, narrowing his eyes to mere slits.

"W- you can't be! The only sibling I have is my half-sibling Zac!" Duh! This is a dream! None of this is real- I need to calm down. Ace is probably just talking to hear himself talk. But both of us flared with anger, but then Ace calmed, his mouth twitched into that goofy grin that held slight sadicism.

"Ace! What in the blazes are you doing? I hope you aren't harming dear Rikki!" Peter bursted through Ace's room.

"Hurt her? Why would I ever hurt dear, little, precious Rikki?" Ace taunted. He no longer showed any anger, but seemed to be full of jubilation and glee.

"You mad man! Stay away from her!" Peter started to tug me away from Ace's room. "Why that man, thinking of harming you!" He growled, growing visibally angry.

I couldn't help but think of what Ace had said. He probably was insane, after what he said, as there was no possibility that we were related. It was some sick joke he was playing, and I won't join in.

"Please forgive that fiendish man for giving you a scare." Peter apologized for Ace.

"I-It's fine. I'm fine." I was interupted by a maid who whispered something into Peter's ear, then hastily scurried away like a frightened mouse.

"It seems you're wanted by Audrey, my dear. If you wish, I'll take you there." Peter frowned, his ears drooping slightly.

"Thanks Peter." Though I really had no idea why Audrey suddenly needed me. I had just left the mansion not even a time period ago... What could be so important that she needed me so immediatley?

But even so, I couldn't get Ace out of my head. I needed to tell someone. Anyone. But who?


	11. No One Understands

Chapter 10 - No One Understands

**Leah POV**

When I woke up my head was throbbing painfully. But thanks to Nightmare and his fears, there was no medicine.. I wasn't sure where I should go to, I had no intentions on staying at the Clover Tower for the day and not Hatter Mansion. Actually, I should visit the Circus!

"Leah!" Suddenly the door to the tower burst open, letting in snow, Peter, and Rikki. "We came to pick you up." Rikki giggled mischeviously and was obviously up to something.

And by pick up, she meant it quite literally as Peter lifted me up and started carrying me out of the tower. "We're going to go see my precious darling, Audrey!" Peter exclaimed happily.

I started to kick and punch Peter, but he didn't faulter. "No! I don't want to go!" Why couldn't they leave me be? Why do they not understand I'm scared of Hatter Mansion?

"Why in heavens not? You don't want to see Audrey?" Rikki asked, stunned by my rebellion.

"Not if it means going to that place!" _That place_ was now infront of us and I was quickly silenced as Audrey and the Bloody Twins were infront of the gate, which was entering hearing distance. Peter placed me down, knowing I would no longer try to run.

Audrey spotted us first. "Peter?" She exclaimed, quite shocked in seeing the white rabbit at Hatter's territory. "Hey Leah, Rikki!" Audrey waved.

"Stupid white rabbit." Dee grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Dum growled.

"To make sure dear Leah and Rikki got here safely! And to see darling Audrey!" Peter scoffed.

"See? They're safe. They're fine, now leave." Dum waved him away but Peter was stockstill.

"Yeah. Leave. Unless you wish to face Boss." Dee stuck his tongue out.

"Y-You're right. He shouldn't be here, I'll take him back to Heart Castle." I volunteered, grasping Peter's wrist.

"No, it's fine, my job is done. Stay with your friends. Goodbye my dear Audrey." Peter sighed as he headed back to Heart Castle. D*mn, he was my last chance to leave.

Rikki dragged me so we were closer to the gate, therefore, closer to Audrey and the Bloody Twins. Their scythes glistened dangerously in the sunlight...

"Boss and ginger rabbit will be back soon." Dum started.

"When they come back we can play!" Dee finished, both wearing large smiles. Fear crawled into my stomach at the thought of their kind of 'games'.

"Yeah, and I had to stay out here with them 'les they were going to ditch and run off again." Audrey laughed. How could she laugh? How could she stand these brutish men?

"That's fine. We're in no hurry!" Rikki smiled in encouragement.

"Ah. There's the boss now!" The twins booked it through the gate at first signs of Blood, with Audrey and Rikki close behind.

I stood there dumbly, then shook my head, my friends were idiots. "How can I keep up with those two?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Leah!" On impulse, I turned to see who called my name. Elliot called my name, waving at me. I hesitated slightly waving at him.

"What are you doing here Leah?" Blood asked as the two approached me. The fear in my stomach continued to bubbled when these two were near.

"Ah. I was with Rikki, Audrey, and the twins, but they ditched me." My voice barely came out, it came out crackly like I had a sore throat.

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright? You sound sick." He placed the back of his hand against my forehead to see if I had a fever, I didn't. But a nervous blushed creeped onto my cheeks.

"Eh? No, no! I'm fine! If, uhm, you c-could point me out to where, uhm, my friends are. That'd be great!" I stammered. Great, now they're looking at me as if I did something wrong.

Elliot looked at me suspiciously, frowning. "Are you sure nothings wrong?" He insisted. "If there is, you could tell me." He voiced his concerns.

I waved it off. "Naw, I'm fine! Honestly!" I laughed nervously. Though it does not convince neither Elliot nor Blood.

"Very well, they're most likely in the twin's room, you remember where that is?" Blood informed me.

"Yes. Thank you!" I rushed through the gate and into the mansion. Why would they go back to the twin's room? Especially after what happened? Are those two insane?

I finally found the twins room, I only cracked the door open slightly to see Audrey, Rikki, and the twins laughing. Without me, they seemed happy. My shoulders sagged, why did Rikki even bring me here forcefully?

A hand brushed at my eye's lower lids. "Why do I always find you crying?" Elliot whispered. His face showed his sincere concern. I didn't want to see his concern, his sincerity, I didn't want to show him my weakness.

"You come at the worst times." I accused, rubbing my eyes quickly. Stupid emotions, always getting in the way.

"Really? That's not how I see it." Elliot frowned. "Why don't you go in? Don't you want to go and be with your friends?" He asked gently.

"No! I don't even want to be here! It's because of Rikki I'm even here!" I snapped. Why can't people understand I don't like it here? I just want to go home, where I belong, where I feel safe.

"Oh... that's how it is..." Elliot continued to frown, his ears pressed flat against his head. Then something sparked in him, something snapped. "Fine! If you hate us so much- just leave! No one's going to stop you!" He snapped. "See if we care!" He yelled, his eyes a purple fire.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "I dont give a d*mn anymore!" I stormed out of the hallway and out fo Hatter Mansion, leaving a frustrated Elliot behind. No one understands me! Why can't they just leave me alone?

I had found my way back to Clover Tower, I didn't feel the snow as I was still burning with frustration. I slammed the tower's door behind me, shocking Julius and Nightmare.

"Leah? What happened?" Nightmare asked. He had jumped up as soon as I slammed the door.

"Nothing." I heaved a heavy sigh as I sat beside Julius, Nightmare sitting down as well. "Nothing.. just... ugh!" I held my head in my hands.

"Where's Rikki? I suspected she would've dropped you off." Julius muttered, shwoing only the littlest bit of conern through a raised eyebrow.

"Still at the Hatter's." I grumbled. Frustrated tears burned my eyes. Did they not want to go home? They sure as h*ll didn't seem to be taking things seriously...

"Leah... haven't we talked about this?" Nightmare asked me carefully. Right. This is just a dream. A dream we'll wake up from, but does that mean they shouldn't take this seriously? What if we got dooped and couldn't get home?

"You know. Some people would take this as a gift, not a curse. To escape reality." He continued.

"Atleast in reality my friends were by my side." In this world, they didn't need me. I was neglected, cast aside, by my two best friends.

"What are we?" Gray had joined the conversation with a displeased look across his face. "Do we mean nothing?' He frowned, sitting at the table with us.

"This is just a dream. You're just figures of my imagination, I can't get emotionally attached." I scoffed, as if it wasn't obvious.

"But is wasting time, not having fun, really what you want to do while you have time here?" Gray asked. He seemed to be forcing his words, his eyes glistening in pain.

"Fun?" I scoffed. "My two best friends are hanging out with the most dangerous people here!" I exclaimed. "And they don't even care!" I started to shake with my frustration and annoyance.

Someone wrapped their arms around me, and I realized it was Gray. "You need to calm down." Gray whispered in my ear, rocking me back and forth.

"Breathing is good. Breathing is good." Nightmare nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Try to lighten up a bit Leah. **Enjoy** your time here. Make new friends if your friends are 'ditching you' as you say. Though I assure you, they aren't, they're just enjoying... the new ride they're on." Gray chuckled nervously as he tried to explain through a metaphor.

"They... don't even... care a-about going h-hom-!" I continued to sob heavily. By now, Julius is frightened and tries to avert his eyes. Nightmare just sits there, staring at me apologetically.

And then Gray, who lifted me up. "I think it best she goes to sleep and rest now." Gray sighed, taking me to my room. "Go to sleep Leah. Think things over, and calm down." Gray layed me down on my bed, and ruffled my hair.

"Goodnight Gray." But he was already out, closing my bedroom door behind him as I tried to fall asleep. Maybe they're right... I should think things over...


	12. Get Over It

Chapter 11 - Get Over It

**Rikki POV**

"Newbie-hare!" I heard one of the twins yell through the room. Instantly, Elliot appeared.

"What do you want brats?" He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

"Where's Leah?" Audrey asked, a worried expression crossing her face. Oh Leah! You didn't...

"She left." Elliot grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Looking rather annoyed, at who I wasn't sure.

"Why?" Dee yelled, jumping up from the couch he was sitting on in astonishment.

"Yeah, why? What did you do to her?" Dum agreed, yelling as well. Jumping up from the couch with his brother.

"Me? I didn't do s*it! She just doesn't like us because we're mafia!" Elliot shouted back. He seemed frustrated since he was shaking slightly, and seemed all tense with his jaw and fists clenched.

That silenced the twins, they seemed hurt and shocked. They sat down, both crestfallen like kids that just got smacked or punished. Their eyes started to look around the room in a daze, not actually seeing anything, like they were thinking intently on something, thinking in their own world.

"Let's go visit her." Dum whispered, he seemed intent on whatever he was thinking about. "To prove to her that we're likeable, or sumthin', I guess." He mumbled.

Audrey stood up, looking determined. That can't be good. "Stay here. Rikki and I will go talk to her and see what's up." She declared.

"I will?" I questioned, a smirk crossing my face. Earning me a hit over the head from Audrey. "Ow..." I moaned, rubbing my head.

"Come on! We're heading to the Clover Tower!" Audrey exclaimed, rushing out of the room as I hustled out of there after her.

"Ew... winter..." I groaned, being used to summer of the Amusement Park, this was a big change. And I never really like snow... it meant it was too cold for rain.

"Oh shut it! We're almost there." Audrey laughed at me as we neared the tower. I wonder what she planned on saying to Leah? Nothing too harsh I hope, we need to stay civil. "Leah you in here?" Audrey called as we entered the tower.

Leah didn't seem happy to see us. Actually, she was flushing with anger. What did we do? **She's** the one who left, even though I invited her, **she's** acting childish.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leah asked, flashing with slight anger. Though all traces of anger disappeared as soon as it came. Maybe I just imagined it as I look at Leah's wide smile.

"We need to talk about your childish fear of every roleholder in Hatter Mansion." Audrey said. "You're-" She was cut off by Nightmare.

"I didn't know being scared of the mafia was childish!" He mocked. Entering the conversation with a cross attitude.

"She's being prejudice." Audrey pointed out, bringing up Leah's past. I just stayed off to the side, not wanting to intervene or get in the middle of this fight. My best friend and my cousin, both had good points and their faults, but this was honestly a childish arguement..

"Have we ever hurt you?" Dee and Dum suddenly entered the tower, with Elliot entering behind them very cautiously and reluctantly.

"Nope- but you've hurt Audrey!" Leah argued, remembering the Blood Twin's slitting Audrey's throat. All Leah needed was one reason, just one reason, to dislike someone. She had two, even if one was a bit prejudice, everyone had their fears. Could we not accept one of Leah's fears was the mafia?

I noticed Elliot growing angry, his hand twitching towards his holster. "Don't do it." I hissed, whispering to him. He just glanced at me, anger burning in his eyes. If he shot, it would give Leah yet another reason to dislike him, not to mention we were on neutral territory and he would probably be sent to jail...

"And yet, she's _fine_. You and Rikki are _fine_. You have no reason to hate us." Elliot said through his teeth, though I could tell he was trying to relax.

"Why are you so caught up on me hating you? Why do you care?" Leah snapped back, questioning the twins and Elliot. Now Leah looked p*ssed, but Nightmare's expression softened and actually looked kind of worried.

This confused Elliot, he was honestly shocked. "You're an idiot if you can't figure that out." He whispered softly, walking out of the tower. Dee and Dum- who were also in a state of shock- nodded in agreement and followed Elliot.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll end up with no friends." Audrey scoffed, crossing her arms, glaring at Leah.

"Audrey..." Nightmare whispered, warning her to stop. She just made a 'tch' sound and walked out, then took off running to chase Elliot and the twins to catch up to them.

"Leah..?" I whispered, slowly edging my way toward her. I was seriously thinking the girl infront of me would shatter before me if I walked toward her too quickly. She looked devastated, heartbroken, and on the verge of tears.

She lifted her hands to cover her eyes, and she shook her head solemenly. "I knew it." She whispered, whipping around, and started to dash to her room.

"You should probably head back to the Amusement Park before it gets too late. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Leah." Nightmare informed me, practically pushing me out the door.

I really wanted to know what was going through Leah's mind. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. Audrey seemed p*ssed that Leah doesn't like her friends, let alone not even giving them a chance. Leah's upset since no one will isten to her feelings and Audrey practically threw out their friendship. Then their's me, the lost one. Who has no clue which side she should choose, or she should just stay on the side..

I wanted to know how I could fix this little arguement, but I came up blank. I thought about it through the whole walk back to the Amusement Park. Until I was tackled by a certain someone...

"Rikki you're back! You're back!" Pierce squealed happily, nuzzling against my neck. "Now we can hang out, chu!" He giggled, his mouse tail wagging happily.

I felt bad I had made him sad earlier, so I probably should, besides I really wanted to. "Sure. What do you want to do? You choose." I told him, rubbing his back as he got off of me.

"Come on! Come on!" Pierce started to tug me and pull me along until we had arrived at a coffee shop, bought some coffee which Pierce bought happily, and left for a walk through the forest. We didn't get lost since Pierce knew the forest like the back of his hand.

Since it was summer, I insisted on ice coffee rather than hot coffee, though I had to persuade Pierce since he seemed to favor hot coffee. I took a sip, chilling my teeth and shivering. "Slow down Pierce or you'll get a brain freeze." I laughed as Pierce tried to guzzle down his coffe, to see his hand fly up to his forehead.

"Ah... too late!" He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to try and ease the pain his cold coffee created.

"Oh Pierce- what am I going to do with you?" I laughed, growing silent. Silence. Something I always dreaded in my world, and yet it was the one thing I always got.

"Rikki? Come on- don't ignore me!" Pierce whimpered, and I had just realized he had spoken. He was frowning at me, his eyes glazed over with concern, but I ignored it. I also just realized we were heading back to the rooms- did we just go in a circle?

"Rikki! Pierce!" We turned around to see who called our names.


	13. Ice

Chapter 12 - Ice

**Audrey POV**

"I honestly can't believe her." I whispered to no on in particular. The fight between Leah and I was crystal clear in my mind, which my mind continued to click replay over and over. Sure, I felt bad about the things I said, but it had to be said!

"I know, right? How does she get on hating us? We haven't done anything!" Elliot exclaimed, seeming frustrated as well. Though after a few seconds he seemed to calm down slightly. "I just wish I could prove to her that we're not that bad." He sighed, disgruntled.

"I know. I'll get her to see you guys aren't that bad." I insisted. Leah can't hate them, that's just not her. She has just too much of a concious to flat out say she hated someone and she rarely ever truly felt that way, that is, except the one who murdured her brother. She'll always have a burning passion of revenge.

"Audrey's so nice!" Dee whispered, his eyes shining happily. The twins clung to my waist, both seemed happy. And Elliot was blushing for some unknown reason, he actually seemed anxious.

"Thanks guys." I ruffled the twins dark hair before walking over to Elliot. "Something the matter? Other than the obvious?" I asked gently. He seemed to be in his own world, deep in thought, his eyes dazed and far off. It made me wonder what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Nothing." Elliot scowled, but otherwise he still seemed distant. I felt bad, he seemed to be taking what Leah said quite personally, like it only effected him.

"Then why do you seem so distant?" My voice was barely a whisper as I asked the question aloud, though it was mostly to myself.

We finally arrived back to the mansion, Blood waiting for us, and no real reply from Elliot. Making me question him further, well, in my head anyways.

"I take it it didn't go well?" Blood sighed, observing our discouraged faces. Elliot lacked emotion and the twins seemed to burst with fiery anger, quite the opposite emotions.

"Not at all. Though Leah has always been stubborn, we were atleast able to get our point across and she listened." I confirmed. I realized I was starting to use the plural 'we' and 'our'. Well, I had started feeling like I actually belonged here, fitting in with these mad men. I wonder if I felt the same way in reality?

"How disappointing... Audrey, gatekeepers, you're dismissed. Elliot stay here." Blood ordered. The twins rushed off, glad to be free of duty, but I hesitated to return to my room as I glance at Elliot, who somberly nodded to Blood's order.

I glanced at Elliot worriedly, but hurried off, knowing he could take care of himself. Hopefully. I wonder how Elliot truly feels about the arguement? I had no guilt- not about my threat to Leah. Though that probably was mean since we're best friends... were... still are... I don't even know anymore!

All I know if that this world is fogging up my feelings and thoughts. Atleast, that's how I feel. Something was clouding my memories, thoughts, and longings for reality, daring me to push forward and remember. But I never did, too busy with the constant problems and running around in this dream world called Wonderland. I guess it doesn't really matter since when was reality ever better than dreams? Oh that's right- never.

I realized I was standing like a brick, looking like an idiot, infront of my door. I grasp the cool door knob and twist it slowly, everything going in slow motion, as I continued to only process my train of thought, not what was around me. I crashed into my dressar, face first, with enough momentum to fall onto my back.

"Argh..." I groaned, grasping my nose which was bleeding from the dressar's impact, though the dressar seemed unharmed.

"Audrey? Are you okay?" The twins gasped, bolting into my room. They could probably hear the crash as their room is right next to mine.

"I'm fine... just thinking too much." I replied as Dum handed me a tissue for my nose as it continued to bleed.

"Don't do that too much or you'll hurt youself big time." Dee rolled his eyes, stating it matter -of- factly.

"You seem to talk from experience." I laughed as I tilted my head back as the bleeding slowed to a dribble.

"Well..." The twins chuckled, confirming my statement.

I threw the tissue away as I stood up. "I think imma check on Elliot, he didn't seem to be so hot earlier." I mumbled, remembering his dazed, emotionless expression.

"No!" Dum shouted.

"Stay here!" Dee exclaimed. The two tackeld me, and then there was a flash of blinding white light, which left me blind for a few minutes.

What I saw scared me and shocked me.


	14. Differences

Chapter 13 - Differences

**Leah POV**

I was crying in my room, though I really wish I wasn't. I hated crying, since I was supposed to be the strong one, mature, the adult figure of my trio. But I wasn't strong, I'm weak. I'm not an adult, I'm still a kid. I really wish I wasn't, but I am.

I still wonder why Elliot is so caught up on wanting my friendship and why Audrey wanted me to be their friend. Could it actually be possible they were nice? Even when all the fibers of my being was screaming no?

"Leah?" Someone whispered. I turned around, and speak of the devil, Elliot was in my doorway. His expression was soft and thoughtful.

"Elliot? What in the world are you doing here?" I asked him as he procedded to walk into my room, shutting the door behind him.

His facial expression seemed to turn into what looked like disgust. "Trust me, if I didn't have a good reason to be here, I wouldn't step foot into this wretched place." He explained.

"What good reason compelled you to step foot in here then?" I snickered, but patted the spot on my bed beside me. He gratefully sat down. "It must be a good reason since it seems to me you hate this place." I told him.

"I do, I especially hate Julius. But that isn't the point of this visit." He mumbled, ruffling his hair nervously. "Give me a chance." He whispered.

My eyes slightly widened in shock and the turn in our conversation. "No..." I whispered back, our voices only audible to us two.

"Just give me a chance! Just one- that's all I need!" He pleaded. "You give everyone a chance beside Blood, the twins, and me! What the h*ll?" He reminded me.

"I can-" I glanced at his hip, where his gun holster usually is, it wasn't there. Neither his gun nor holster, why would he leave the mansion without a weapon? Especially since he's in the mafia? "Fine." I practically just mouthed the words as barely any sound came out of my mouth.

Elliot glanced at me. "What was that?" His ears perked up, not hearing me from before.

"I'll give you and the others one chance." I mumbled, lowering my gaze. Why was this so hard to say? I don't think it should be.

"Thanks Leah!" I was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace from Elliot. He squeeze me tightly against his chest, his arm a vice grip.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._ What was that? _Tick tock. Tick tock._ A nice, slow, steady, ticking sound was emanating from Elliot's chest, right where is heart should be. "Is that.. a clock?" I whispered, ear still pressed into his chest and his arms still a vice grip.

"Well, yeah, my heart's a clock." He told me nonchalantly, like it was obvious. My own heart picked up pace, panicking slightly. How was he alive if his heart wasn't pumping blood or oxygen? Should I be worried? Or was this just another queer difference between reality and Wonderland?

"So Elliot..." I trailed off in thought as he released me from his grip and we sat side by side. I decided to get off the topic of the differences bewteen reality and this place- wanting to forget for now.

"Hmm?" He hummed. He seemed to be content, probably happy from my recent decision.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, again mostly to myself as it was again barely audible. He seemed confused by my question as he tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean? I don't understand.." He confessed, seeming honestly confused. How could he not understand? It seemed quite clear what I was saying, or at least, in my head...

"Nevermind..." I sighed, deciding to change the topic again. I wonder if giving him a chance will actually change anything? "Uh. Uhm. Why don't you have your gun?" I asked, probably a stupid question, but I wanted to change topics as the conversation seemed to hang with an awkward atmosphere, atleast, it did to me.

"Duh, you don't like weapons. Why would I come to visit you and make you feel uncomfortable? That would've been quite counter productive- dontchya think?" Elliot sighed, again saying it as if it was obvious.

"I... never told you I disliked weapons." I whispered. In all honesty, I was terrified by weapons, but I didn't want to tell anyone that since then I would seem weak. And I didn't want that!

"I could tell. You always subtly shuddered at the sight of them. I think involuntarily too, because your expression never wavered.." He explained. But apparently it wasn't subtle enough if Elliot found out. "I-I mean I don't care that you dislike them, I-I'll not use them when I'm around you. I promise." He swore.

"That's... sweet." I blushed, I could feel my face heating up and I started to twirl my hair nervously. No one ever cared so much to actually understand me, let alone try to.

My comment also made Elliot blush, his face a cute shade of pink as he smiled. "Aw, it's nothing." He chuckled, his purple eyes shining brightly for once. I was happy too, shocking, I know. Here I am with a gangster, smiling, being happy. There's got to be a catch...

Suddenly Elliot took my hand as we walked out of Clover Tower to the familiar path which led to Hatter Mansion. The walk was silent, I wasn't sure why he was taking me here.

He took me to a room, which I suspected was his, which was bursting with shades of red and orange. A grand bed which was against the farthest wall, acting like a median with the wall it's segment, it had red blankets with white sheets and pillows. The poles and the headboard was a dark brown with red curtains hanging from the top, which were open. Unlike the Bloody Twin's room, well for one you could actually see the floor, and the only weapon you could see was Elliot's signature golden gun lying on a nightstand adjacent to his bed.

"If you haven't noticed, this is my room." Elliot chuckled, walking over to sit on his bed, pulling me along with him. "Leah, I want you to stay here in Hatter Mansion for the night." He squeezed my hand, pleading.

Though I still had my doubts, I did promise I'd give him a chance. "Sure." I agreed. He smiled widly and in turn I smiled back at him, and once again was engulfed by a crushing, yet comforting embrace.

"Thank you!" He cried out happily, and letting me go. "Come on." He continued to hold my hand as he directed me to a guest room to stay in for the night.


	15. Light it Up

Chapter 14 - Light it Up

**Rikki POV**

Gowland had called my name and Pierce's. He had a violin in one hand and waving at us with the other, a large smile on hiw face. He approached us slowly, antagonizalingly slow, that it became to annoy me.

"Hey lovebirds!" Gowland laughed as he apprached us. Lovebirds? Where? Not here- just two friends sippin' coffee, no biggie. Who is he talkin' 'bout? We aren't even on a date, we're just hanging out. I swear!

"Lovebirds? Where? I see none!" I mocked him, pretending to look for a couple I know I will not find. Pierce ignored Gowland's comment by downing his coffee which ended up with him gaining another brain freeze.

"Really? I do! And I'm staring at 'em." Gowland insisted, waving his violin at us like he was accusing us of something. He could keep repeating himself over and over and I'll keep denying it. Just friends taking a walk with coffee in hand.

"Anyways..." Pierce gulped nervously, probably feeling just a bit awkward. "Did you need something Gowland?" He asked. The time had switched to night and fireworks started to pop in the black painted sky.

"Pretty..." I murmured, mesmerized by the fireworks. Gowland had come to tell us about the fireworks, he told Pierce, I on the other hand, was too engrossed with the fireworks to actually pay attention to their conversations.

I was pulled out of my mesmerization when I realized I was being pulled farther away from the fireworks by a certain mouse. "Pierce..!" I whined as he dragged me away silently. His mouth was lifted into a full-blown excited smile.

"Hang on! Hang on! I know the perfect place, chu!" He laughed excitedly. _He says that, but the fireworks seem to be getting farther away_, I thought disappointedly.

We soon came to a tree, a tall one that overlooked the whole Amusement Park. A black and pink figure, a figure that looked like Boris, was up in the tree. "Aw boo! The cat beat me here.." Pierce pouted, shuddering slightly from fear of the cat.

"I can't climb trees!" I told Pierce. I was always a clutz, I even tripped on flat ground, so I was always worried about high places and me falling; be it off a building, roof, tree, or something along those lines.

"Then hang on!" Pierce chuckled as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, I could feel him running closer to the tree as the entrance from where we came got farther away. Pierce was a quick climber as he soon settled me next to Boris on the branch, so I was inbetween Boris and Pierce. Pierce looked frightened and anxious, while Boris looked amused.

"What are you doing up here mouse? You're just begging to be my dinner." Boris laughed and Pierce shrunk back, looking scared as he tried to hide behind me. Pierce's actions only seemed to boost Boris' ego.

I swung my legs carefully over the branch the three of us sat on, terribly scared as well. I never liked heights, but I could see the fireworks perfectly! And I do love fireworks... I gripped both of the boy's hands as I felt my body lean forward for a split second. Pierce and Boris looked at me strangely, both with blushed creeping on their cheeks.

"I-I came here so Rikki could have a better view of the fireworks, of course!" Pierce defended himself, arguing with Boris. Boris just continued to chuckled, obviously not satisfied with the answer he got.

"Come on guys! Can't we just enjoy the view?" I asked, staring at the fireworks. From red to blue, green, purple, even pink! The colors were even more diverse than the colors back home. My question silenced the two boys, Boris was staring at me with awe while Pierce enjoyed the fireworks.

"Sorry, but the fireworks get old. Gowland lights 'em every night change." Boris shrugged his shoulders, obviously not amused by the fireworks but amused by my amusement from the fireworks.

"These fireworks are amazing though! The colors! The shapes!" I sighed contentedly. Boris and Pierce both looked at me with confusion, not seeing what was so great about these lights sparkling and popping in the sky.

Parades were always a time of peace for me. My parents and older brother would always go to them, at the time I had no idea Zac wasn't my full brother, though that doesn't really matter...

Zac and I, even back when I was six or so, would always fight, bicker, and argue. After I learned that Zac was my half-brother, not my full brother, things got worse since _his_ father stepped in. Trying to take back our mom away from _my_ dad, somehow, it effected us children.

As a reward for handling the news well, my parents took Zac and I to the parade, which would turn into a tradition every year. And ever year, on that specfic day, Zac and I wouldn't fight each other. We'd be nice, civil, friendly, like we didn't fight each other every day, like we wouldn't fight each other the next morning. Though days, both brought darkness and light.

My head started to pound- tears filled my eyes though from pain or from the memories I wasn't sure- making my head spin and my vision blur. I leaned forward, breathing hard, my hands gripped the branch tightly, the wood splintering underneath my grip. I felt myself sliding off the branch, and my vision darkening by the second.

I fell.

"Rikki!" I heard the two boys yell in unison as I blacked out, falling from the tree and slipping into a hole of darkness.


	16. Loves Destroying Embrace

Chapter 15 - Loves Destroying Embrace

**Audrey POV**

"W-What the h*ll?" I yelled in shock. I was on the floor of my room with two men on top of me. The twins had somehow managed to grow and get older. Dee changed the most, though both were the same height of each other the new difference was the cut of their hair, Dee's hair had grown and was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Dum's hair had grown slightly, his bangs barely meeting his eyes, otherwise they looked the same as before despite them being taller, older, and not as child-looking.

"Stay with us Audrey!" Dum pleaded, snuggling up against my neck, his bangs tickling my skin.

"Please?" Dee agreed, pleading along with his brother. Though I was used to them tackling me, I now had two full grown boys ontop of me, and crushing me.

"Guys. Can't breathe!" I gasped, and the older twins reluctantly got off of me as we stood in the middle of my room. Is ti just me or has things just got awkward.

"Leave the ginger hare be and stay with us!" Dee insisted, continuing his plea. Though they had taken on a more adult form, they still acted like the children they truly are..

"Yeah! You're always with someone else! Play with just us for once!" Dum agreed, sighing heavily. My heart panged guiltily, was I really always with someone else? Or were they just trying to pull a guilt trip? I wonder.

"How do you guys look older?" I blurted out, avoiding their consitencies of me staying with them for the time being. This question seemed to annoy them as I ignored the more pressing conversation.

"Well duh Audrey, every roleholder can control time." Dum huffed angrily, annoyed I ignored their latter plea's and my decision on to change the topic to a less serious conversation.

"Though we aren't supposed to without good reason, I find this a good reason." Dee added, seeming mad as well. Wait, what did he say? What's the good reason he mentioned?

"What do you find is a good reason to break a rule?" I questioned them, somewhat worried on the answer they'd give me. Of course, they didn't seem to care much about the rule.

"You ignore us because we're kids, right? Our feeling don't matter because we're kids, right? Well now we're not, so how do you feel now?" Dee asked. The twins eyes were blotted with a mixture of pain, concern, and longing.

"If it seems like I'm ignoring you guys, I'm sorry, I don't mean to. But what feelings are you guys talking about? And technically you're still kids..." I mumbled, utterly confused about the words being spewed from the twin's mouths.

"We love you of course!" Dum proclaimed. Oh. **Though** feelings, the ones you aren't supposed to feel when you're thirteen. This just got even more awkward than before...

"Dee, Dum, do you even know what you're talking about? Do you hear yourselves? You guys are what- thirteen? You guys aren't old enough to even comprehend the meaning of love." I chastised. _I_ wasn't old enough either!

"She's doing it again." Dum mumbled to his brother, his bright red eyes watering.

"Yeah. She never takes us seriously." Dee agreed. Though I knew the water in their eyes would never spill, they had too much pride to cry infront of anyone especially a girl they supposedly liked, I was still heart broken they had gotten this upset over something we shouldn't even be talking about.

"Y-You guys are just kids! _I'm_ just a kid! None of us know the true meaning of love nor have we ever felt it!" I desperatley tried to explain to them my feelings. "But I do love you guys! Just not romantically." I exclaimed. I would like to think Dee, Dum, and I have gotten quite close and they were like the little brothers I never had.

Another flash of bright white light as the twins returned to their normal age. "You're lying!" They yelled in unison, bolting out of my room, abandoning me. I felt weak and light headed- what just happened? Were they serious? Of course not, they just think they are and they're confused.

I chased after the twins, but they soon split up and I lost sight of them. I was now at the gate of the mansion and no sign of either Dee or Dum, of course it didn't help that it was still night. I never meant to get them upset, but they're kids and they can't be saying those kind of things. Love, it's such a serious thing, the three of us aren't ready to even comprehend the meaning of such a thing... atleast.. that's how I was raised to think.

I had knelt against the wall beside the gate when I heard footsteps nearing me. "Problem?" I looked up in the dim light of the moon to see the Hatter standing above me.

I stood up so we were closer to eye level, but he was still atleast a foot taller than me.. "Hey Blood, you haven't happen to see the twins around, have you?" I asked, though I doubted it.

"The gatekeepers? No I haven't, sorry, but you should try the amusement park, they go there alot." He replied nonchalantly, confirming my doubt. "Do you need them?" He questioned.

"I... sorta got them upset. I guess I'll set off to the amusement park then, thanks!" I waved Blood off as I left the mansion's territory in search for the twins.

I soon approached the amusement park, somehow I was able to find my way there with the moon's help. Every ride was lit up, so that made it easier to see in the amusement park, but I saw no roleholders... Where was everybody?

I had run into the rooms to see a panicked Pierce pacing, and Boris and the twins talking off to the side. "Audrey!" Pierce cried as he caught sight of me. "It's terrible! It's awful! Rikki's in pain!" He yelled, his voice portraying his grief.

Pierce, without waiting for any reply from me, practically dragged me into the hospital wing and into the room where Rikki lay. She was unconcious, her whole right side was broken, casted, and bandaged. Of course, as I look at Pierce, he wasn't much better with his left arm in a sling and a bandage wrapped around his neck.

"What the h*ll happened?" I squeaked in suprise. My breath caught in my throat, it was getting hard to breathe as I stare at the two battered and bruised teens.

"We fell out of a tree." Pierce mumbled guiltily. "I just wanted her to have a better view of the fireworks! I never meant for this to happen!" Pierce started to cry, his eyes still red from probably crying earlier.

I rubbed the young mouse boy's back gently. "It's okay Pierce. I-I bet she'll be fine." I told him, and as an afterthought I had to add, "I don't blame you." as I felt it would calm the poor boy down. "How long she's been out?" I asked, glancing sadly again at Rikki.

"Not long, but long enough for me to worry, chu." Pierce squeaked, obviously worried about Rikki. I should probably tell Leah, she would obviously freak... Maybe I should wait until Rikki awakes.

leaned against the wall until I slid to the floor, resting my head. It's been a long night, and I had about enough.


	17. Awkward Moments are Fun

Chapter 16 - Awkward Moments are Fun

**Leah POV**

I wonder why I agreed to staying the night here? I mean, sure, I told Elliot I'd give him a chance, but I'm bored out of my mind and don't feel like sleeping. Maybe I could find Audrey? Hopefully?

I stretched as I got out of bed in search for Audrey or... someone. I peaked open Audrey's door to find she wasn't there, the Bloody Twins' room was empty, and so was Elliot's. Jeez, the one day I'm here everyone's gone.

I decided to go to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Great minds think alike, so they say, as i find Elliot in the kitchen snacking on what looked like a piece of carrot cake. I couldn't help but blush, making me want to leave, as I glanced at his attire.

I didn't have any brothers so I wasn't used to guy's pajamas. But Elliot wore an orange muscle shirt; showing off his toned figure, and purple sweat pants, he was obviously ready for bed but couldn't sleep, like me. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be down here, but in bed sleeping before he has to go to work.

He hasn't noticed me yet... "Elliot!" I called out, walking farther into the kitchen. I think I startled him as he jumped up slightly and his ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Hey Leah! Couldn't sleep either?" He laughed nervously. I just shook my head in response and grabbed a glass of water before sitting down next to Elliot. Elliot seemed tired as under his eyes dark shadows were forming.

I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked. I retracted my hand and placed it on my knee, suddenly growing nervous. Elliot seemed different than earlier, more distant.

"Shouldn't you?" He countered, laughing sleepily, and yawned afterwards. "Couldn't fall asleep, too much on my mind." He replied, sweeping his fork across the now empty plate. His eyes were rid of all emotion, an empty gaze. It scared me slightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" My voice was painted with worry, but Elliot just shook his head, growing silent. We just sat there an eerie silence. I couldn't stand it, so I stood up abruptly, startling Elliot again.

"L-Lea-" He gasped in shock.

I silenced him when I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He layed his head on my chest, his ears tickling my skin. I felt bad for him, though I didn't know what was troubling him, I felt bad it was worrying him so much that he couldn't sleep.

He grasped my arm. "Leah... thank you. I needed this." He snuggled close to my chest and my breath caught in my throat and I could feel my face heating up from the realization of our close proximity. "Why... is your heart beating so fast?" Elliot questioned. His eyes were closed contentedly, and it seemed like he could finally fall asleep.

"C-Can you tell me what's wrong, what's bothering you?" I avoided his question by asking a new one. The awkwardness of this situation finally settled in.

"Why is your heart racing? Are you... scared?" He questioned, lifting his head to look me in the eyes, though his eyes remained expressionless. **That** expression scared me.

"No, just..." I paused. "Nevermind." How could I tell Elliot I was embarrased? Or felt awkward? That would just make the situation even more awkward by pointing out such a thing, and maybe I was the only one who felt that way! "Are you going to tell me why you can't sleep?" Again, avoiding his question.

"I told you. I have a lot on my mind." He shrugged. He seemed so... depressed, it hurt me to see him this way. I wanted to comfort him, but if he couldn't tell me what's wrong, I had no way I could help him.

"Anything I can do to help?" I choked out, feeling like this was the only thing I could do. Though it definetley wasn't enough, he looked like he was going to pass out but his body wouldn't let him.

"No. I'm just stressed about work is all." He snickered, knowing I wouldn't want to talk about his job. He was right- my heart started to race at the mere thought of his job.

But my eyes narrowed in suspicion. There's no way work was the only factor for stressing him out, why would he be depressed about it? "No matter what it is, you can talk, I'll listen. I won't judge- I promised I'd give you a chance, so that means I'll treat you like every other one of my friends." I insisted.

"Are you going to just _treat_ me like a friend or can I actually _be_ a friend?" Elliot murmured, his eyes seemed to show even more pain and hurt. Crap- that's not what I meant.

My eyes widened in horror. "I-I'm so sorry! That came out wrong! When I said I'd give you a chance, yes, that means we could actually be friends." I explained. Though I'd have to trust you a lot. "I-I just feel bad, you seem so upset... I just want to try and comfort you." I confessed softly.

This time Elliot's eyes widened in shock, his eyes sparked with creeping hope. "Do you actually mean that?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He stared at his hands in shock and awe.

Elliot and I sat in kitchen chairs and in silence for a few seconds, before he leaned forward, like he wanted to tell me something. I have no idea in h*ll what he's doing, but he then immediatley draws back as soon as someone slams open the door. "Leah!" Blood yells.

I fell out of my chair I was in such a shock. I rubbed my head and put out my other hand to keep the chair from falling ontop of me. Elliot quickly jumps up, pulls the chair off of me and helps me up. "Yes Blood?" I continue to rub my head as I stare at Blood's apologetic expression.

"Rikki... she's in the hospital." He whispered carefully, his voice so low I was straining my ears to hear him.

"What?" I screech, trying to bolt out of the room, only to be caught by the waist by Blood. D*mn these men for being so strong!

"She's at the amusement park hospital wing. I don't see a point going there right now as she's unconcious." I barely heard a word Blood said after 'hospital'. So she was seriously injured? Is that what he was saying..?

My heart was pounding so fast, I could hear it beating up to my ears. Elliot now grabbed my wrist as he started to drag me away. "Come on Leah, get some sleep, I'll wake you when Rikki awakes."Sleep? Sleep? He thinks I can sleep after getting such news? I'm too shaken to voice my fears or opinions.

But now I'm back in the guest room, Elliot sitting me down on the bed and he sitting next to me. _Breathe Leah, breathe!_ I seem to lose my voice as I try to speak but nothing comes out. I just squeeze Elliot's hand to let him know I'm still with him.

"She's... injured?" I coughed out. That was the most I could muster, as I slowly recovered from my shock. But of course she's injured! It had to be bad if she's unconcious. I shuddered in horror.

"From what the gatekeepers told Blood, her whole right half of her body is broken and casted..." He informed me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry. But she's in good care- I promise." He gave me a comforting smile, but I did not feel it's warmth. I only felt cold.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I began to sob. I wouldn't even be able to make it to the amusement park even if I wanted to. I felt bad for Elliot; having to see me break down like this. When I usually try to be so strong.

Elliot wrapped both arms around me and brought me close as I sobbed into his shirt. I was scared for my cousin. I didn't know how she got injured, but for a second, I realized I never thought once that it was any of the hatter men. That was progress... right?

I ended up crying myself to sleep. I don't know how long I had cried for, or how long until I had fallen asleep, or even how long Elliot stayed by my side. I just know I'm glad he was there.


	18. Amnesia

Chapter 17 - Amnesia

**Rikki POV**

_"Rikki!"_ I remember hearing Pierce yell my name. Before I blacked out, I remember his arm engulfing me, trying to protect me from the fall. After that, I don't remember anything due from blacking out. But now I could feel myself awakening, though I didn't want to since I knew I'd be in a lot of pain. But my body disobeyed my mind as I gained conciousness.

The pain actually wasn't that bad, but everything was numb and I could only move my head. Everything was practically casted: my arm, my leg, my neck... In my peripheral blurry vision, I saw Pierce. I tried to turn my head to get a better look at him, seeing his neck bandaged and his left arm was in a sling.

"You're finally awake." I glance up to see Gowland striding over to me, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Everyone's worried about you. They'll be happy to hear you're awake." Gowland told me softly, probably not wanting to wake up Pierce- who was still sleeping.

"When can I get out of these casts?" I croaked. My throat raw after not using it for so long. Gowland handed me a cup of water to clear my throat before answering my question.

"Well, your leg should be almost healed... you'll need to keep an arm sling for a little while I suppose..." Gowland answered gently. It was evening outside, the lights off so the sunset gave off a red tint to the room.

I groaned. "Darnit all!" I shuddered slightly. "I hate the hospital." I whispered. Sure, the hospital saved my life, but it still creeps me out, okay? Even the smell- it was all so freaky!

"You... you aren't phased by this? You could've gotten killed and you're acting all nonchalant." Gowland observed, looking at me weirdly. I returned the weird gaze, only mine was more tainted with confusion.

"So? If I die I just wake up. Plain and simpple!" I laughed, breezing off Gowland's comment like it was nothing. Nothing to worry about in this dream!

"Rikki! You're alive! You're awake! I'm so happy, chu!" Pierce yelled gleefully. He was by my side in an instant after he awoke, his eyes lighting up with glee, and if he could, he'd probably be jumping for joy.

Pierce! I'm so glad you're okay!" I replied with just as much enthusiasm. He had gotten hurt because of my stupidity, whatever had happened. I remember looking at the fireworks, Boris and Pierce arguing, blank, then Pierce yelling my name, then blank again. Huh, how weird.

The next thing I know Pierce had leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, making me blush crimson. "I was so worried! You just passed out and you began to fall... I got scared and jumped after you!" Pierce continued his anxious ramble but I stopped listening. Pierce saved my life.

I used my left hand to grab Pierce's shirt and pulled him close so I could kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my life Pierce." I whispered in his ear before releasing him.

His cheeks burned red, red as his hair, and he seemed completley flabberghasted. "N-N-No problem!" He stuttered, blushing head to toe. His mouse tail twitched happily.

"Riiight, you two **aren't** lovebirds." Gowland rolled his eyes teasingly, but he actually seemed amused with the scene.

"Nu-uh! I'm just properly thanking him." I insisted. Just friends, that's all we were, why can't he accept that?

"Sure, sure." Gowland waved my comment off, still not believing me. But he and Pierce left the room so I could sleep, though I had no intention on sleeping when I felt someone's gaze on me whenever I closed my eyes.

"Got in a scrap, did we?" I looked up to see a laughing Ace. He was in his knight attire- why in the world he was here I wouldn't know. "No... you're too much of a goody two-shoes to ever get in trouble." He wore that goofy grin that made him look like an idiot.

"I'm just a clutz and fell off a tree." I grimaced as Ace sat beside me. I haven't see this man since the time in his room... and that wasn't a good time.

He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair slightly. My eyes widened slightly as I saw a new emotion flickering in his eyes. This felt oddly nostalgic, but why? The only sibling I have is a half-sibling who hates me, my only friends are Leah and Audrey for the most part, and yet this was oddly familiar. I have no recollection of this man before my time in Wonderland, and yet he insists he knows me. Did I remind him of someone close to his heart?

"Be more careful. Your life is more important than anyone's here. Just remember that." His expression grew solemn as he gave me his warning. I've never seen such an expression on his before. He looked so... sad.

"No it's not. Every life is important, or atleast it should be." I told him. Ace's expression grew dark as I gave him my opinion, putting me on edge. Did I say something to offend him? "Your life is important too Ace." I pointed out.

First, he seemed shocked, then he burst out laughing. "My life? Sure- it's more important than the faceless since I'm a roleholder, but it's not so important that anyone'll care if I died." He countered. His hand skimmed down my cheek to my chin, pulling my head upwards so our eyes connected.

"Ace..." I frowned. How could he think such a way? My heart panged guiltily, _I_ used to think like that. But- getting bullied until you're a pulp could get you thinking some deadly thoughts. Thoughts I didn't want.

"I have to go. Work with Julius- he'll be mad at me if I'm late again!" He flashed me that signature goofy smile. "Stay safe Rikki." He walked out of the room, leaving me within my own thoughts. He made me so confused.

Soon a doctor came in and said he could take off the casts. Apparently recovery time was quicker in Wonderland and I've been passed out for a few time periods so I'm almost fully healed. Weird.

Not that I mind, I was sick of staying in this bed and I had to get up and move around. I had to do something before I died of boredom. Pierce was sleeping, Gowland was working, Audrey and the twins left. Seperatley. Which I thought was odd... The only person left was Boris- if I could only find him. Maybe he left with the twins? Who knows..


	19. Apologies Aren't My Style

**Authors Notes: I'm giving you a fair warning, there is a gory scene in this chapter. Again, fair warning.**

Chapter 18 - Apologies Aren't My Style

**Audrey POV**

I was walking back to Hatter Mansion from the Amusement Park after making sure Rikki was okay. I had found the twins, but they continued to ignore me. Even now, the twins and Boris are ahead of me, practically oblivious to my existence. They could be mad at me all they want- but they didn't have to be rude about it.

I ran to catch up with the three boys before slapping Dee and Dum hard in the middle of their back. I used enough strength to make them stumble forward and make them whip around to face me in anger. They looked p*ssed, even when they were children. Boris seemed worried, but what could possibly go wrong?

"What was that for?" They yelled in unison, balling up their fists to show they were clearly angry. Their scythes appeared out of thin air, pointing them at me. I just shrugged it off.

"I-I think I should go. See ya Dee, Dum. Be careful Audrey." Boris laughed, backing out of the twin's range. Then running out of here, sensing the tense atmosphere, back to the amusement park and out of harm's way.

"You guys were ignoring me even after I called your names multiple times. So technically it's your fault and you brought this on yourself." I pointed out. Though they really needed to drop thoses scythes.

"That's because you are such a jerk." Dee pouted, placing the blade of his axe right against my throat and under my chin like he was going to decapitate me. "All we want is for you to take us seriously. But you don't and then you go and hurt us!" He continued.

I gripped the handle of the scythe, a strange emotion glinting in my eyes. I kept the blade pressed up against my skin. "Go ahead, kill me. But what good would that do? You'd guys miss me too much, I know that." I snickered, letting this new dark emotion take over.

Now the Bloody Twins looked worried and scared, obviously just trying to _scare_ me and not actually hurt me. Dee and Dum dropped their scythes, though I was still gripping Dee's so the handle collided with my leg. On impulse, I dropped the scythe, so both of the scythes layed on the ground in the form of a pefect X.

The twin's eyes watered. "No Audrey! We don't want you to die!" They exclaimed, tackling me to the ground, finally letting the waterworks they've held in for so long, go. It wasn't a heavy crying, but enough so you could tell they were upset.

I hugged the two boys, trying to calm them. I lifted them off of me, but not before I heard a soft ticking sound, ticking in both the twin's chests. Was that a clock? They probably just kept a pocket watch in the inside of their jacket... right?

I don't know what my facial expression showed, but it apparently unnerved the twins. "You heard it, didn't you?" Dee whispered nervously.

"Our heart? It's a clock... you think you would've known by now, you've certainetley been here long enough." Dum murmured. Their eyes still watered, both had a worried expression on. How was their hearts...? But I guess that explains the ticking... but...

"So-" Dee started but was interuppted by a crackling in the trees -closer towards the mansion- making all of us turn our heads in interest. Three shadowed figures were hidden in the brush, but even in the evening glow, the bladed weapons the three held reflected the sunlight for a mere second.

The twins gripped their scythes, turning towards the nearly invisible silouettes. "Trespassers..." Dum hissed, dashing at the intruders. Guns rang off from the intruders with the clinking from the metal- scythes against guns, bullets against scythes.

I stood frozen, though I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins telling me to run. A bullet grazed my upper arm, snapping me out of my trance, realizing someone was aiming at me. I ran into the forest, being covered by the shadows, was able to find a rock and threw it at the man who aimed at me. It hit him on the head, distracting him long enough so Dee could slash at the man's chest, blood gushed out of the wound as he collapsed half in and half out of the shadows.

Dee and Dum took care of the intruders with ease, as one had his arm cut off- crimson liquis quickly flowed out to form a large puddle staining the man's clothing. Another had a large hole gouged into his chest, like the head of the scythe cut through his body like butter, leaving his once white shirt a now dark crimson. The last was decapitated- I couldn't even look at him. I gagged multiple times, the stench also growing unbearable, causing me to nearly regurgitate.

In the sunlight, even though it was dim, I could tell they were all faceless probably no older than twenty or so. Dee and Dum brutally murdered them without a care. I gagged again, covering my mouth with my hand.

My heart continued to pound heavily from fear and adrenaline, though my face was rid of all emotion. Dee and Dum were splattered and soaked in the enemy's blood, their scythes dripping with the sticky crimson liquid. I just stood there in horror as the mutilated bodies started to disappear, each had a clock in it's place.

The Bloody Twins smashed the clocks with the flat handles of the scythes. They collected the clocks and started to run back into the mansion. "Run Audrey, run!" They laughed maniaclly, like on some high. They bolted into the safety of the mansion.

Still startled, shocked, and scared by the events, I hesitated before hurrying into the mansion after Dee and Dum. I had a feeling I had just become an accomplice to murder, after how they just reacted.

"Audrey were the afterimages appearing?" Dee and Dum asked in unison, both still giggling. The two of them, me too actually, were still riding off the high of the adrenaline.

I didn't know what that was or what it had to do with the situation, but I didn't see anything so I just shook my head. The room resonated with sighs of relied. "Why?" I whispered, mostly to myself, still horrified and I felt myself breaking.

The two just looked at me curiously, so I asked again. "Why... did you kill them? Why did you destroy their hearts? Why, why, why..?" My eyes watered, I was shaking slightly, and my voice started to raise into hysterics while my questions faded into thin air.

Dee and Dum looked at me incredulously, startled and scared at my sudden break, as I headed to hysterics. They hurried over to me. "Audrey! Audrey! You need to calm down!" They tried to calm me down by rubbing my back, but I was too far gone.

I started to hyperventilate as I remembered the scene I had just witnessed. I started to sway on my feet as my head grew light. My breathing became rapid and I passed out from the lack of oxygen.


	20. Don't Forget

Chapter 19 - Don't Forget

**Leah POV**

I woke up in Elliot's arms, still in the same position I fell asleep, only difference is that we were lying on the bed instead of sitting. My face immediatley heated up as I scrambled off of Elliot and off the bed. Unfourtanetly, my movement disturbed Elliot's sleep and he woke up.

"You're up already? I thought you would've slept longer..." Though he said that, he seemed to be the more tired one. His eyes were still slightly closed and he was rubbing his head from the sudden bright light.

"Yeah, I need to check on Rikki." I told him, raising myself from the bed. "I didn't see her before but I need to see her now." I insisted, ready to drag Elliot out of my temporary room so I could finally change.

"I'll go with you. I'll wait for you outside." He didn't give me time to object with his decision as he walked out the door. I wonder why he would want to come?

I quickly changed and ran outside where Elliot, like he said, was waiting, leaned up against the wall before he saw me. "Ready?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall, smiling widly at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elliot and I walked mostly in silence, I think I was the only one who found it an awkward silence, as the amusement park grew nearer. We saw Rikki talking to Boris at the entrance. She wore only a sling for her arm and a brace for her leg. Otherwise she looked fine.

"Rikki! You're okay!" I ran over to my cousin to embrace her, gently, so I didn't hurt her arm. I beamed from ear to ear knowing she will be okay.

"Yup! I'm fine." She laughed. Elliot and Boris stayed silent, though both wore soft smiles on their lips as they stood next to Rikki and I.

"What happened? How do you even get hurt?" I questioned. Boris just laughed, knowing the whole story, and an evil glint flickered in his eyes and Rikki turned just as pink as his hair.

"Jeez, just me being stupid and clumsy. I fell off a tree." She explained with as little and as minor details as she could possibly have. I looked at her oddly, was was she hiding? Boris just continued to laugh, as he went red in the face.

"How about you two?" Boris asked after he caught his breath. "I heard some stuff went down at the mansion. With the twins and Audrey?" He persisted, seeming to grow nervous while waiting for an answer. Rikki looked at him with a confused glance.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about that nor have I seen the Bloody Twins or Audrey." Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Audrey nor talked to her in a while, even though I stayed the night at the mansion. "Did something bad happen?" I made sure my facial expression and voice were rid of all emotion except curiosity.

"I don't know if I'd say bad, but things were starting to heat up and get intense before I left them. I think they were in a fight, or getting into one at the very least. You both were at the mansion and yet you didn't see any of them?" Boris asked, flicking his tail in interest, his face lighting up with pure curiosity. "Atleast that's what I saw before I left." He explained.

"We'll check up on them when we head back." Elliot chipped in, the first time he's said something since we left the mansion. He still seemed tired, but he no longer had the dark shadows under his eyes.

I turned towards him, a bit stunned by his comment. "We? What do you mean we?" I asked him. I need to head back to Clover Tower! They're probably wondering where I am...

"Don't you plan on heading back to the mansion with me? So we can see what happened with Audrey?" His eyes flickered with concern. "And if the twins did anything..." He trailed off in midthought, concerning me slightly.

"Aw, how cute. They're bickering like a married couple!" Boris mewed, making kissy noises. He was looking at me with slight triumph in his eyes and Rikki was laughing and nodding in agreement with him.

I felt my face heating up, though from embarassment or anger I'm not sure, I believe just the latter. "Well, excuse me. I'm glad you're okay Rikki, but now I need to check on Audrey so I can head back to the tower." I grumbled, then glanced at Boris. "And I **don't** like Elliot." I snapped, running back into the direction of the mansion yet again.

I heard Elliot chasing after me, but I didn't stop nor slow down. Not until I saw the mansion in sight and the twins 'guarding' the gate, though they were just standing there talking to Audrey. They seemed perfectly fine other than the face she was quite pale.

I skidded to a stop and hid behind a tree so Audrey and the twins couldn't see me. Elliot too had stopped and walked over to me, obviously upset about what I had said earlier. Hoepfully he doesn't snap or Audrey and the twins would hear, I didn't want to interuppt them, and we were only a few feet away from the gate.

"What was that? Earlier?" He hissed, towering over me. "What the h*ll was that supposed to mean?" He specified. Only now did I truly see the height difference between Elliot and I, and how small he could make me feel.

"They thought I like-like you, and I don't!" I hissed back. "I like you as a friend." I paused for a second, wondering how much of that statement was true. "But I don't like-like you." I told him, sighing. He still seemed confused even with my _amazing_ explaination, but I really don't know what else to say.

He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression, utterly confused. "Like-like? What the h*ll is that? What nonsense are you talking about?" He asked, obviously not understanding something a 10-year-old would understand in my world.

"Boris and Rikki. They thought I liked you, in a boyfriend kind fo fashion. But I don't, and we're just friends." I told him, hopefully he understood this time. That's as simple as I could go. But again- I wonder how much fo that statement is true, my feelings for the hatter mansion men are obscured with prejudice towards the mafia and how I feel towards them personally.

"Oh-" Elliot began, but a gunshot rang off. The bullet hit only a few inches above my head, a permament hole in the tree, making me shriek and clasp my hands over my mouth. "Stay here." Elliot ordered, chasing toward the sound of the gunshots.

I peaked around the tree, the gate was still insight, but the twins and Audrey must've gone back into the mansion. I slid down the tree until I hit the ground, only then did I realize my body was shaking from fear. Was Elliot alright? I haven't heard any _**boom**_ scratch that thought.

I scrambled back up and headed deeper into the forest and farther away from the mansion. The trees were tall, blocking out the sky but the sun was still able to illuminate the forest, at least enough for me to see where the h*ll I was going.

The gunshots became more rapid and more distinct the farther I went in. I stumbled over rocks and roots, hit in the by branches, and followed the bellowing sound of a gun in hopes to see Elliot. The smell of blood crawled through the air and my stomach lurched.

I finally found a clearing, dead bodies scattered the floor besides two. A faceless and Elliot, one more gunshot and the faceless fell. Multiple bullet holes pierced through the faceless and their blood stained the once light green grass. My eyes watered, though if from the familiarity of the scene fo the scent of blood; I'm not sure, probably both.

"Y-You killed them. A-All of t-them." I stared at the bloody mess, then at the murderer, who was clicking on the safety of his gun and placing it back neatly into its holster, approaching me cautiously. I was too frozen to move, nostalgia hit me like a tidal wave, the dark memories flooding my memory. "Why? They didn't do anything!" I shrieked in horror.

"They tres-"

"That doesn't mean you had to kill them!" I interuppted, still yelling.

"Actually, it does, and it's also part of my job. Don't forget- I _am_ a mafioso, oh but wait, you _can't_ forget that, can you?" He taunted, his darkening the slightest shade. "Of course, if I didn't kill them, they could've killed me. But you wanted that didn't you?" He growled. _No._ I was too shocked and frightened to answer him. "You would've prefered that, wouldn't you? You would've liked that, wouldn't you?" He yelled back. _.._

I just stared at him with fear and shock, fear of the scene and the familiarity and shock from his words, I was frozen in my spot. He took my silence as a yes as he clenched his fists, and bowed his head to cover his face with his long hair.

"N-Ell-" I croaked, trying to tell him otherwise, but my throat and words had run dry. But the fear, no, th thought of him killing someone did scare me. The scent of blood, scared me. The sound of a gun, scared me. But most of all, the familiarity of the scene scared me.

"Don't talk to me!" He yelled, still hiding his face. "Find your own way back." He growled, leaving the clearing. Leaving me in a field of clocks and blood.


	21. Objection!

Chapter 20 - Objection!

**Rikki POV**

"Should you have said those things?" I asked Boris. We had just got done from talking to Leah and Elliot, now heading back to the park, and Leah now seemed mad with what Boris had said earlier. She does know we were just joking, right?

"Think about it! Now we have some juicy gossip! She wouldn't have gotten so mad unless she _did_ like someone- like Elliot! Or atleast **someone**." Boris laughed at his epiphany. His eyes twinkled with mischeif and his devilish smile spread from ear to ear, truly looking like his role of the Cheshire Cat, even just for a moment.

"Or _maybe_ she doesn't like anyone and you're just thinking too much of this." I sighed. It wasn't like Leah to fall for someone, not once has she ever admitted to liking someone. She said she would never fall in love because she didn't want a man to help her- she said she was strong enough to take care of herself... or something along those lines.

Boris frowned at my objection, sad I had crushed his sudden realization. "Nope. I refuse to believe such a thing! Or maybe she is just too uptight- she needs to relax." He admitted. "Maybe someone from Clover Tower? She did seem pretty eager to head back there." He snickered, really wanting to spread some sort of love rumour of Leah.

I sighed and decided to block out Boris' rambled of who Leah could possibly like. I already knew the answer, but Boris refused to believe me. Maybe I was wrong, but that doesn't mean he's right.

"What about you?" Boris asked, calming down from his rant, growing quite serious. So serious, his voice snapped me out of my train of thought, reminding me we were still heading back, back to the farthest side of the park where the rooms were. "Who do you like?" He asked.

I laughed at what he was asking. "No one, silly! None of us have any intentions of falling in love!" I laughed at the mere thought of us even crushing on a man. Leah was way too independant, no one could ever like me, and Audrey was afraid of falling in love. "But I like, as friends, a lot of people." I whispered. Hopefully Boris understood that that meant him too.

He stopped in his tracks. "I find it hard to believe... None of you have fallen in love?" His voice was barely audible, I think he was talking to himself. He glanced at me with a soft gaze. "I wonder how far you are?" He questioned, again in such a low whisper I had to strain to hear him correctly.

I set my eyes at the ground, my heart panging guiltly. If only he knew... "I-If you kne-" I paused, chuckling nervously, unsure if I should continue. But Boris' attentive gaze practically begged me to continue, so I swallowed my fears. "If you knew the sh*t we've been through... then you'd understand." I whispered, my stomach chruning uneasily at the memories.

"Tell me. Maybe it'll make things easier." He whispered, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, I think trying to comfort me. It was like it was just the two of us, like no one else in the world existed, like we weren't standing in the middle of the park with everyone probably staring at us, probably wondering why a foreigner was practically reduced to tears and one of the cheeriest role holders was so serious.

I felt myself running, my feet pounding against the ground. Though where or why I was running, I was not sure. I closed my eyes and let my mind run wild and my feet carry me where they were taking me. Of course, maybe that wasn't such a bright idea.

I finally looked up to see where I was going and I saw only shadows, darkness, and trees. I slowed my pace from a run to a walk to figure out where I was. I heard music... and I soon saw a bright light lighting up my path.

"You must be one of the foreigners." A new, unfamiliar voice echoed. He had blazing crimson spiked hair, a black jester hat and costume. A black eyepatch, showing only one of his crimson eyes. He also had this interesting belt with a white mask on it.

"Yes. And who are you?" I asked with sincere curiosity, he had a face so he was a role holder, but I thought I met all of the role holders? "My name's Rikki." I whispered as the man smiled with false interest.

"Finally, I was wondering when one of the foreigners would come and visit me, I'm Joker. And you are in Circus Forest, my dear." Joker told me. Wait, I never heard of this territory! Was this the territory I was told to stay away from? If so, then I wonder why? Sure Joker seemed creepy, but he seemed nice enough.

"I've been told there are three effing foreigners, and it's taken this long to meet one? What the h*ll?" The mask yelled, startling me. Was the mask talking about Leah, Audrey, and I?

"I didn't know they created talking belts." I whispered, slightly stupified and awed at the contraption, wondering if I was just hearing things.

"Talking belt? B*tch I'm as real as you!" The mask countered. "And I have a name ya know, it's Joker." The mask growled as I stared at it dumbfoundedly. I _must_ be hearing things- right?

"Aw Joker- don't confuse her!" Joker whined. Too late, I'm already too confused. Joker and the mask Joker continued to bicker back and forth while I just started open-mouth in confusion. Why was I told to not come here again?

"Riiight-" I was going to tell them I had to go, but someone had wrapped their arms around me and spun me around so I was behind said person. I now faced his back, realizing said person was Boris as I saw a punk outfit with pink cat ears and tail. I didn't hear anything he said, as I was still in a confused daze.

Whatever Boris had said had angered the Jokers as he had taken out a whip, wherever he got that from, aiming it at me. But what did I do? But Boris pushed me and told me to run, all of this seemed to be going in slow motion, or maybe going way too fast. I no longer had a clue.

I know I was running again through the dark forest... or was I? I couldn't tell if it was just that dark or if I had my eyes closed again, but I concluded it was just that dark when I was whacked in the face with a branch forcing me to close my eyes and reopen them to the same darkness.

Though not once do I believe we were ever being chased, I continued to run. I heard Boris somewhere behind me. I was shocked I had not yet tripped or ran into a tree yet, but best not to jynx myself I suppose.

I felt my feet at an edge of something, but my feet didn't stop as they left ground and into air. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell off an edge, hearing an echo, knowing Boris wasn't far behind.

Oh how gravity hated me.


	22. Changing Winds

Chapter 21 - Changing Winds

**Audrey POV**

I had every right to be scared, didn't I? After the scene I witnessed, I was sure the answer would be yes. But doubt and guilt overtook fear, reminding myself that I came here of my own volition, no one forced me. I knew dangerous men lived here, and yet I still deemed this place my temporary home.

"I'm stupid." I murmured to myself. Placing my hand over my closed eyes, then started to open them slowly to let them get used to the light. I really hate fainting, but that scene was just too much, even for me.

"What was that?" I heard Blood ask, startling me. I hadn't realized anyone was in the room, let alone had I said something loud enough for someone else to hear. But in my peripheral vision I could see him, sitting only a few feet away, looking at me intently and curiously. He probably thought I was insane- talking to myself like that.

I sighed. "Nothing.. Just... talking to myself." I placed my hand over my eyes again, which started to water, stinging from the light I think. But I couldn't help but think I was crying over the scene, and I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Blood started, I could hear him approaching the bed. "I had no intention on you seeing such a scene, I'm sorry." He whispered. I remembered the grotesque scene all to well, it replayed over and over in my brain, and I mentally shuddered every time I saw it.

I laughed nervously, letting my hand fall to my side as I sat up. "It's alright, I mean, I probably would've ended up seeing something like that eventually, right?" I shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of yesterday. Blood didn't respond, just looked at me with a worried expression.

Finally, he sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. Now you know this world isn't as peaceful as yours, especially this territory, best to remember that." He walked out of the room after that. Did he just call my world peaceful? Yeah right. It may not be a shooting gallery but it sure as h*ll not peaceful...

I flipped the covers off of me, jumping quickly out of bed, and practically tripped over when something in my pocket weighed me down. Regaining my balance I checked my pockets, finding the vial I had drunk from oh-so long ago. Wasn't this my way... home?

It was nearly full, just a quarter of it left. When has it gotten that full? Why haven't I checked it since now? I guess I have been busy, but this will take me home, so I should be checking it frequently! Didn't Leah warn me about this? About not taking this seriously? D*mn, that must've been a sign!

_But now I can't get the thought of home out of my head,_ I think as I put the wial back in my pocket and started to head to the exit of the mansion. Dee and Dum were at the gate and I could feel the color leaving my face from fear.

"Audrey! Are you alright?" The twins holler as I grow closer to the gate. Crap... they saw me, I was hoping to make a run for it- no questions asked.

"Yeah... I guess." I set my eyes on my feet, unabled to look at the two boys and they can sense that I'm lying. They can sense that I'm afraid of them, that I don't want to be here. That I'm afraid they'll hurt me.

"You keep lying. You keeping ignoring us. Why Audrey?" Dee whispered, dropping his scythe to show he had no intentions to harm me. But this act did nothing to calm me down, it only frightened me even more. It showed me he cared.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends and friends aren't afraid of each other." Dum continued where his brother left off. "...we are still friends, right Audrey?" Dum's voice grew softer and less audible with every word, afraid of the answer. And I had no reply.

"We told you before- we love you Audrey. We'd never hurt you, not intentionally anyways." Dee continued. "Please, please don't be afraid." He hugged my arm, trying to show he cared. I didn't want to see how much he cared. I didn't want to hear those three words every other women would be ecstatic to hear.

"I love you too!" Dum agreed, also dropping his scythe, hugging my other arm and I mentally shuddered. Somethign must've been wrong with me, to feel this way... But this was how I was raised, unintentionally of course, but the actions and decisions my parents made... led me to believe in what I believe now.

"Let me go." I whispered, my eyes widening in horror. "Let me go." I continued to repeat this, getting louder each time. "Let me go!" I screeched, pushing the twins off of me. Hot tears burned my eyes and cheeks, hot, frustrated, scared tears. "I just want to go home!" I yell, running out of hatter territory, unsure of where to run to.

Home? Home. That's where I wanted to go! Where things made sense, where people didn't care, where I didn't care people didn't care, where my family waited for me. My family? My mom and dad... I blame them for this. Married, divorced, re-married, divorced, a constant cycle of indecision, unsure if he was the right man or if she was the right women.

My parents were married, had me, divorced due to my dad cheating, my dad found someone else and re-married, divorced, re-married to each other, divorced, this whole time he broke my mother's heart and he didn't even care.. Not one single time did he truly give a d*mn about my mother or me. Thanks to my dad, I now trusted no man and I'm in a world where everyone supposedly loves me. I don't even believe in love, I believe it's something people make up to let them think someone actually cares about them. But they don't, no one truly cares for you. Everyone, if given the right moment, would abandon you.

And yet I still wanted to go home. Atleast their I could go on without having to fear if someone might think they like me. What can I say? My mind's a twisted place. I'm a mad women living in a mad world.

I continue to stumble through a forest, I think I'm still in hatter territory though because it still feels like autumn. Though I must be close to a border because I can feel winter winds brushing against my skin, the Clover Tower border? Had I really gotten that far? And were the twins really not following me?

I came to a field... and who do I see? Leah kneeling in the middle fo the field surrounded by clocks and blood... Leah looking utterly depressed, shocked, and scared. What the h*ll happened here? I gagged. And who the h*ll died? I remember the clocks.. they're hearts... so why? What happened? And why is Leah in the middle of it? I gagged again. And doesn't the scent of blood effect her?

"Leah... what are you doing here?" I called out, approaching her carefully. Black shadow things started to appear, collecting the clocks carefully. Wait... were these the afterimages things Dee and Dum were talking about?

Leah was crying, not hard, but visible tears streamed down from her eyes to her cheeks. What could make her so upset to cry? She never cries- or so I thought... especially not infront of someone, especially not infront of someone she knows!

"Leah, darling, what's the matter?" I ask her, crouching down -avoiding as much blood as possible- so we were somewhat at eye level.

"He hates me... he really hates me." She whispered in fear.


	23. Thinking New

Chapter 22 - Thinking New

**Leah POV**

"Who hates you?" I barely heard Audrey whisper, even if she was right next to me... When did she appear? When had I started crying? When had I started mumbling to myself? I completley lost any sense of time I had left. How long had I knelt here? How long has it been since Elliot left me?

I shook my head, clearing my head of any and all thoughts and wiped my eyes, free of all tears. "No one... nevermind, forget I said anything." I couldn't raise my voice any louder than a whisper. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw shadows appearing, collecting the clocks. A feeling of dread washed over me as I saw them pick up the hearts of the faceless men.

"Why are you here? Why are you alone?" Audrey continued to interrogate me. But I just shook my head, unable to answer any of her questions and the field grew silent again. So silent you could hear the little murmurs from the shadow things amongst each other. I felt the need to get out of here.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I whispere, feeling I shouldn't speak loudly, or maybe I just couldn't. "I-I should head back to the tower, farewell." I waved my friend off as I stumbled to my feet and headed into the direction I thought would lead me to the tower.

"If you need me I'll be at the amusement park!" Audrey yelled back, heading into the opposite direction of me. My heart hurt, in this world I rarely spent time with my two best friends who I love dearly. How did this happen?

Thankfully I had chosen the right direction as the trees grew less and less in numbers and the tower loomed in sight. It felt like I haven't been to the tower in a while... did anyone in there even care?

I open the door to the tower as quietly as I could, the room was dimly lit so I couldn't really see anything. I closed the door just as silently, where was everybody? In there rooms? I did hear soft murmurings, like two people were talking far off, so someone was in here.

"So you're back." Julius sighed, entering the room. "Gray and Nightmare have been frantic, thinking the worst has happened to you." He hid his face with his long dark purple hair. "They'll be glad to know you're okay." He told me, heading back into his office. I debated on if I should follow him or let Gray and Nightmare know I'm okay. I chose the first option.

I entered Julius' office, his desk, like usual, was cluttered with clocks. He was working on one now, not knowing I had entered, through his glasses I could tell he was staring at it intently while tinkering with it. He had two piles of clocks, one with clocks ticking another that needed repairs. "Julius." I called out, approaching the desk he sat at. I had a few questions which needed answers, questions I knew he could answer.

"Yes Leah? Do you need something?" He asked casually, looking up from the clock he was working on to look at me with a bored expression.

"You must know- what the black shadows are? I saw some things that came to collect the clocks, the hearts of Wonderland?" I asked my first question gently and carefully, afraid he wouldn't answer otherwise.

"How did you know the clocks are hearts?" He asked me with a confused glance, but then just shook his head, yet again showing the bored expression but his eyes looked at me wearily. "The afterimages, I think you mean. They collect the broken clocks and bring them here for me to fix. Why you saw a broken clock-" his spectacles fell down his nose slightly as he looked at me with suspicion. "I don't know, but that can't be good." He whispered, pushing his glasses back up as he continued to tinker with the clock infront of him.

I felt the need to tell him what happened. But why would it matter? "Elliot- I was with him... and these faceless men came after him and one thing led to another, and it ended up into a shoot out." I rushed out quickly. I sighed heavily, like I had just tattled on my friend who was going to get into major trouble.

Julius frowned. "Elliot, huh? Why were you with him? He's a dangerous man." Did I just hear a spark of jealousy? "But if the afterimages were appearing, I guess none of them were completley broken." He whispered, half to himself.

"What do you mean? 'Not completley broken'?" I asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, facing him. Overall I was very confused, did he have something against Elliot?

"You mean he didn't tell you?" He snickered. There's that hint of jealousy again! "Elliot completley broke his friends clock, completley unrepairable, so I had him sent to jail. But Blood helped him escape." He sighed. "You see, if you break a clock that's the worst kind of crime around here. If I don't have their clock to fix, I can't fix them to replace them." He looked at me wearily, seeing if I understood.

"You mean... you replace the people? So that their role is always filled?" I asked that, but I was really wondering why Elliot never told me he had gone to jail.

"Correct." His eyes noticeabley softened, he seemed glad I understood, I think. It really wasn't that confusing, I guess, at least, not to me...

"Leah? You're back?" Nightmare slammed the door open, making Julius flinch at the sudden loud noise, and Nightmare rushed to my side. "When did you get back? Why didn't you come say hi? You could've saved me from doing work!" Nightmare whined, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Nightmare, but isn't that your job? And I had to talk to Julius, you see." I told him and he frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like he was going to throw a fit.

"You were going to have to do it sooner or later." A new voice entered the conversation. It was Gray, who looked obviously annoyed at being portrayed as the bad guy for something Nightmare should be doing voluntarily.

"Why are you two in my room?" Julius whispered to himself as Gray and Nightmare started to fight. I couldn't help but laugh, why didn't I come back here sooner? I think I really missed these guys.

I rubbed my forehead as fatigue settled in. I got up from my chair and have Julius a quick hug. "Night Julius, I'm going to bed." I told him before trying to slip through Nightmare and Gray unnoticed.

"Sleep well." I barely heard Julius whisper, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a light pink brimming his glasses.


	24. Unbelievable

Chapter 23 - Unbelievable

**Rikki POV**

My back splashed against ice cold water, luckily I could swim or that might've been bad. But of course, panicking and swimming don't go well together, not to mention it was pitch black and I started to scream with anxiety. "Boris? Boris, are you there?" I yelled, the cold water started to numb my past wounds, and anxiety from not being able to see settled in quickly.

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Sh! Sh! It's alright- I'm right here!" I heard Boris whisper in my ear. I turned around and locked my arms around his neck and started to shiver from being both cold and panicking.

"C'mon Rikki, pull it together! We have to get to shore." Boris told me reasonably. I released my grip on him but took his hand so we didn't lose each other in the darkness as he led me through the chilled waters and finally onto solid ground. I could hear both of our teeth chattering together and I could feel him shivering.

"I no longer like free-falling heights." I murmured, hugging myself. Boris laughed and I smiled, laughing softly with him. "Now what? What can we do?" I ask him, barely able to see him- he was just a dim outline of a person.

"You stay here, I'll try to find some things to make a fire and actually have some light." I heard him bound off before I could protest for him to not leave me alone. So I just sat on the ground, my clothes feeling heavy against my skin.

The full moon offered little light, and the body of water- I couldn't tell in the darkness if it was a pond or river- sparkled lightly from the moon, but no real light that coud actually be helpful.

But soon Boris was able to make a fire, I was now able to see, and more importantly, see him. Not to mention it added warmth and hopefully dry our clothing. Neither of us spoke, unsure of what to say, or maybe we were just too tired to speak.

"So tell me. What happened back there? Back at the park when you ran away from me?" Boris asked ever so seriously. Oh geeze, he wasn't hurt by that, was he? He seemed to be as he narrowed his eyes while waiting for my answer.

I had to tell him- I had to, he deserved to know. "No one could ever love me. You see, in my world, I was always picked on. Everyone besides Leah and Audrey seemed to hate me. I would always be picked on, be the bully's victim. Many days I would come home with a black eye, bloody nose, or worse." My eyes started to water from the memories, and Boris didn't dare to interuppt me. "I would tell my parents but they wouldn't listen, not like they were ever home, and if they were they said it was just a phase. Not even my brother would listen, no one cared. No one ever cared." I told him, practically my life summary, suprisingly I did tell him without crying.

Boris had walked around to sit by me. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I never even knew what you could've gone through... but that doesn't mean people here don't care for you. _I_ care for you, and even if I don't want to admit it, the _mouse_ cares for you. We won't hurt you- I promise." Boris smiled a wide smile, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Thanks Boris." I couuld feel the water in my eyes, which started to blur my vision, but I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I layed on my back as I grew tired, my eye lids slowly closing.

I slowly opened my eyes, slowly so they could adjust to the light as the sun was high in the sky, announcing it was noon. The fire had burned out on its own, Boris and I lay shoulder to shoulder, but he was still snoring softly as I started to sit up.

"Boris- wake up!" I rub his shoulder, trying to wake him up, and he soon jolted up awake. His pink hair was tossled everywhere and twigs clung to his fur boa from last night. I don't think either of us got enough sleep.

"Ah, look! The sun's up- finally! Now we can start finding our way back." He yawned, stretching before he got up. He extended his hand and pulled me up, both of us looked like a mess from the fall and laying in the dirt.

"Yeah, hopefully soon too, I need a freaking shower." I whined. Now I wasn't one to complain about getting dirty but my clothes were flat against my skin, and dirt, twigs, and grass got stuck in my hair and in my clothing, same with Boris.

Boris laughed at me. "yeah I agree, you do." He paused, but before I could say anything. "But so do I!" He chuckled before going into a full-blown laugh at the sight of me. "Oh Rikki! You should see yourself! You look ridiculous!" Boris almost fell over, he was laughing that hard.

I pouted, my cheeks flushing pink with anger and embarrasment. He was lucky I didn't have a rock to lob at his head. "Psh, like you're one to talk! You should look at **yourself**, _then_ we'll see who's talking." I giggled.

"Whatever. We both need to clean up. C'mon, I know my way out of here." Boris told me with a wink as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me through the forest. We both looked pretty silly, I couldn't help but laugh when I catch a glimpse at Boris' hair and boa.

But just as he promised, Boris found our way back. "Ah! Sweet civilization- how I missed you!" I yelled, laughing as we neared the building of the park which held our rooms.

Boris cracked up. "Aw calm down, it was just one time period!" He reminded me as he continued to drag me closer to the building. But that was one long time period!


	25. Not What It Seems

Chapter 24 - Not What it Seems

**Audrey POV**

I hope Leah will be alright, she seemed kind of out of it. The way she was kneeling in a blood covered field like it didn't affect her. She seemed phased by something else- what did she say? 'He hates me'? I wonder who she was talking about.

Now I'm glad I'm heading to the amusement park, I should be able to check on Rikki while I'm here. Of course it wasn't my first intention while coming here, I was just hoping to cleanse my thoughts and think of nothing but the amusement of the rides.

"Audrey! You came to visit~chu!" Pierce came from behind, wrapping his arms around in a tight squeeze. "But I don't think Rikki's here... I haven't seen her in the past time changes! Chu~!" Pierce told me, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. What a bummer and I came here to visit her...

I slipped out of his embrace to face him. "That stinks... I hope she's alright." Wasn't she healing? "Pierce... can you take me for a tour around the park?" I asked him. Maybe we can go onto the rides, get something to eat, or better, run into Rikki. Pierce seemed to ponder on the thought, and quickly grew fond of the idea while thinking of probably the same thing as I.

"Sure, sure, follow me!" Pierce smiled widly as he grabbed my wrist and started to run. I tried to keep up with his pace without banging into him or stepping on his tail. I don't know where he was taking me, but he stopped abruptly infront of a store only a mouse could love. Of course, his abrupt stop caused me to bang into him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"The cheese store?" I laughed as he dragged me into the store. The store seemed pretty run down, the wood dark with age. It probably would've smelled musty if not for the scent of cheese clogging up the store. And like every other store, the products were piled high and filled to the rim in crates and boxes on shelves.

"Of course! This place and the coffee shop are my favorite places!" Pierce squeaked, glancing longingly down each isle, then he glanced at me softly. "This is okay, right? You're fine, chu?" He asked before running down the isles eagerly to find some slices he liked. I ignored his question, but it seemed to carry more than I chose to believe.

I walked down the same isle, swiping my finger across the board of the shelf. It was covered in dust, my finger covered in gray. But the boxes in which the cheese's were held seemed clean enough. The place would probably be out of business if not for Pierce and a few other regular customers.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked Pierce. I could barely see him as he had gathered so much cheese in his arms. The cheese reached just above his nose, so I could just barely see his eyes which were sparkling with excitement. "Like help you carry anything?" I giggled.

Pierce immediatley shook his head, a bit too roughly as the cheese tower almost fell over as it shook with his body. "Nope! This is all! But thanks, chu!" He smiled, atleast I think he did behind the blocks of cheese. But then he gained a most serious look when walking back to the cashier to pay without spilling the cheese.

He quickly paid for his cheese and we left the store and on to our next destination. Pierce seemed excited with the way he had a little bounce to his walk. He whistled to his own tune and his bag swished widly from side to side.

"Hey mouse, you aren't harassing poor Audrey are you?" Boris snickered, coming from behind us. His arms were across his chest, his lips pulled up into a sneer, and his ears and tail were twitching with annoyance. Though the rest of his body screamed annoyed, his golden eyes were dull like he was bored.

"Leave me alone, cat!" Pierce squeaked, dropping his bag and grabbing my wrists. He pulled me against him but the impact caused us to fall onto each other, narrowly missing the bag of cheese. I was underneath Pierce, his head banged against mine and our knees collided against each other.

"Are you raping Audrey? Geez, not infront of everyone atleast." I heard Boris huff angrily, but I didn't see him. As my view was covered by Pierce, Pierce, and more Pierce. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks, Pierce's cheeks also flushed crimson and he couldn't look me in the eye, not that I wanted him to.

He snapped out of his trance and sat up, straddling me now, his fists balled up and infront of his chest. "No! I'm not! We just fell~ chu!" He puffed angrily, glaring at Boris. But Boris sent him daggers with his eyes and Pierce visablly shrank back.

"You better get off her. She's ours!" Two new voices yelled, ripping Pierce off of me and throwing him against the wall of the store with a _thud_. Dee and Dum now stood over me, their eyes clouded with pain, anger, and jealousy. They each extended one of their hands and I grasped them as the pulled me up.

"Thanks for helping me up- but I told you before, I'm not anyone's." I sighed but my comment went unnoticed by the twins. The twins scythes appeared out of nowhere, but they soon transformed into corresponding colored hand guns, pointing them at Pierce. Pierce also took out a hand gun, pointing it at the twins. Boris stayed out of it, just watching the fight.

"Did you hear her? She's no one's. And what just happened was an accident!" Pierce proclaimed loudly. He was visablly shaking, he was outnumbered and was forced against a wall. He obviously couldn't win this fight, though this fight should never had started in the first place.

"No one loves her more than us!" Dee yelled back, shooting his gun. Dee was unaware of all the civilians gathering to watch this fight, while others scurried to get out of the gun's range. Pierce narrowly missed the gunshot, the shot shattered on the store's wall.

"Guys, stop! This fight is point-" I was tackled to the ground by the twins and I barely saw in my peripheral vision Pierce fall against the wall. He seemed shaken from the twin's outburst.

The twins were ontop of me, well, Dum was. He had my arms pinned and my legs pinned with his knees ontop of my leg just below the knees. Dee on the other hand was kneeling just above my head, his blue hand gun was above me and he slowly lowered the gun until the barrel was pressed on the middle of my forehead.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest, they didn't actually had intention to kill me, right? I started to struggle against Dum but he was too strong, a lump grew in my throat and fear swept over me uneasily. I was going to die.

"Tell us. Who do you love?" Dum whispered, his face and eyes were emotionless and his smile was full of sin. "If we like the answer, we won't shoot." Spoken like a true mafioso, Dum! Fear crawled up my stomach and into my throat, making it so I was unable to speak.

"Dee, Dum, this has gone too far!" I heard Boris yell, but he seemed too far away to do anything. His voice seemed to fade- or was that my panicked mind zoning in on the danger above me and on me?

"Tell us." Dee insisted, a malicious smile with an equal amount of sinfulness as his twin. I heard the safety click off, cocking the gun, and one slip of the finger and the trigger would be pulled. I'm going to die.


	26. Revenge or Betrayal?

Chapter 25 - Revenge or Betrayal?

**Leah POV**

_You'd probably prefer it if I died, right?_ "No!" I shot straight up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. I had just nearly given myself a heart attack, I was so scared. It's been a few time changes since I left the field and every time I fell asleep I woke up screaming. Elliot's words raced through my mind and the grotesque scene played over and over. Every time I saw the scene and heard his words, I felt on the verge of tears.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Gray rushed into my room, banging the door against the wall. For the past few time changes he was put in charge of keeping in an eye on me. I felt bad for the Clover Tower occupants, disturbing them everytime I fell asleep. But Gray didn't seem to mind as he crossed the room in a few strides and sat beside me on the bed. "You screamed. A nightmare?" He asked solemnly.

"Not _a_ nightmare, _the_ nightmare. It's been the same one. I'm sorry." I could feel my eyes burning, but I would not cry. "Why would this haunt me? I haven't been sleeping right because of it." Though Gray knew all of this since the only reason he's looking after me is because of this nightmare and keeping me up all night. I just felt the need to tell him outright, I haven't been sleeping well, you could easily tell from the dark circles which started to form under my eyes.

"It's alright, but I wouldn't know why it's, erm, _haunting_ you. Maybe you need to talk to that certain someone who's been _haunting_ your dreams." Gray joked and I blushed at what he was implying. He ruffled my hair and left the room- soon as he knew I was alright- as quickly as he entered. Should I go talk to him? He seemed pretty mad at me, he thought I wanted him dead. But that wasn't it, not why I couldn't speak. I love his company- I surely don't want him dead. I was just too frightened to speak, and having hemophobia(fear of blood) and hoplophobia(fear of guns) didn't help.

Flipping the sheets over me, I quickly jumped out of bed to close the door behind him. Running over to my dressar, whipping it open, I grabbed my shirt and jeans to change into and out of my nightwear. I wanted something to do today- to get my mind off of what happened, I guess I could use some new clothes so I don't have to wear the same outfit all the time. I can do that today.

When I was done changing I rushed out of the room, knowing I had some money to spare to get some personal items. But due ot my running, I ran into someone, but whoever it was wrapped their arms around me so I didn't fall. "Geez, where's the fire Leah?" I heard Julius ask me. My face was buried into his chest so my answer was muffled by his jacket.

I took a step back, out of Julius' arms as they slid off of my shoulders. "I was just wanting to head to the store quickly so I'm not spending my whole time there." I explained. I could feel my cheeks flush pink as I heard Julius chuckled softly at my rushedness, which you could also hint from the hurried way I spoke. I could also sense that Julius let his wall's down around me, even if only a little. "Do you need something at the store while I'm out?" I asked him politley.

"No thank you, I'm perfectley fine. But before you go to the store.." He paused and coughed awkwardly. "Will you go for a walk with me?" He asked, turning pink as well and averting his eyes, looking anywhere but at me. For once his gaze did not hold boredom but anxiety while waiting for my answer.

"Sure." I grinned widly, connecting my hands together and leaned forward so I could see his eyes underneath his long purple bangs. "Anywhere special? You can lead the way." I told him, trying to make him look me in the eyes. He finally looked at me, his eyes looked at me with confusion as if he didn't believe me, but nevertheless he softly smiled at my acceptance. He gingerly took apart my hands, placing his long right hand in my small left hand. Without saying anything he gently squeezed my hand as a gesture to follow him.

We stayed in Clover Territory, so it was still winter, but Julius led me on a path that had no snow or ice. The cold didn't bother me either, as it wasn't exactly freezing but it wasn't warm either. The path we were on was lined by trees on either side, and though most trees were bare with no leaves the forest was still dark with the quantity of trees and the bushes which still had their leaves and pines.

"Julius, tell me, why did you want to take a walk with me?' I asked him. My eyes locked onto his and he blushed. We just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before I squeezed his hand, ecouraging him to tell me. I mean, in all my time here in Wonderland, I rarely hung out with Julius. So this was as random as it was sudden. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy to go for walks, actually, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to leave his work.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Alone, just you and me." He whispered his reply, turning crimson and looking at the bare trees. "I-I've had this yearning to just be near you. I-I guess I missed you." He confessed, turning an even brighter red if it was possible. I also felt myself blush as his outright, but sweet, confession. I haven't spent a lot of time with the Clover Tower inhabitants even though I had made my residence there.

"Believe me Julius, I wanted to spend time with you too. It's just, so much has come up and occupied so much of my time." I confessed, smiling softly. We glanced at each other, locked eyes, and looked away. I don't think this was how either of us planned this walk, so how did it come to this? Not that I mind, this is a sweet walk even if it's a bit awkward with the sudden confessions.

"I believe you." He now gripped both of my hands quite tightly, interlocking them with his. We stopped walking and faced each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Julius had an apologetic expression crossing his face and his skin was a dark crimson, even his ears were burning with embarrasment. But we haven't even done anything- or is he thinking of something?

Julius leaned down, pressing his lips against mine in a soft and romantic kiss. My very first kiss. His bangs tickled my skin and I had no idea what I was doing, but I didn't care. It actually felt nice kissing Julius. We pulled away to breathe and both of our faces were crimson.

I stood on the tip of my toes, since Julius wwas so tall, to wrap my arms around his neck and have him a peck on the cheek. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer until our bodies were pressed tight against each other. We held each other like this for some time, relishing in the moment to believe someone truly and actually cared about us.

We unwrapped ourselves but stayed connected with out hands locking again. Julius looked at his feet. "I-I should probably get back to work, just follow this path and you should find yourself at the store." He bent down to press his lips against my cheek before he left, giving me no time to object on him leaving. This was really a turn of event.

In my peripheral vision I saw something in the forest gleam with the sun's light. What was that? I decided to check it out, quickly crossing the dirt path and pulling back the bushes to let me pass into the forest. I'm thick into the undergrowth and when I start to believe it was merely my imagination, I see Elliot, of all people, leaning against a tree.

He was leaning against a tree, I'm guessing a pine as it was still green, his eyes squeezed shut as if to erase something he's seen and his lips are pulled into a sneer. His legs were crossed over each other so he was lightly putting more weight on his right foot, and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. His signature gun was in his left hand, his finger on the trigger.

"E-Elliot?" I gasped, shocked to see him here in _Clover Tower_ territory. "What are you doing here?" I asked. But I really wanted to know why he was hiding underneath trees. How long have I had dreams- I guess you could call them nightmares since I always wake up screaming- of him? And now my chance to talk to him is here, but it doesn't seem like he really wants to talk.

"I came here to talk to you about what happened earlier. Then I see you with _Julius_. But I thought, whatever, and waited here until you were done talking with him. _Then_ I see you two **kissing**?" He growled, glaring at me. And from where Elliot stood, you have a perfect view of where Julius and I just stood. Crap.

"So what? What's it to you? I know you don't like him, but last I check you don't like me either!" I snapped on reflex. When I pitcured my next meeting with Elliot, it didn't involve yelling and arguing. D*mn. I had planned on meeting up with Elliot, telling him the truth. But I don't think that'll happen unfourtanetley.

He hauled himself off of the tree and faced me, without taking his eyes off of me he placed his gun back in it's holster. What had he planned on doing with it? "You don't know?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest- as protest I tried to push against his chest with my hands but to no avail, he was too strong.

"Elli-" I was forciably silenced when Elliot's lips mashed with mine. His soft lips started to move against mine, but I didn't know what I was doing, I only had my first kiss five seconds ago. Elliot's hand trailed up my waist and rested on the middle of my back, keeping our bodies close, while his other hand was set securely on my waist. I tried to force my lips to be still while his were against mine, even if it was tempting, and I still tried to push him off of me.

Finally, he stopped his assault on my mouth and placed a single soft kiss on my lips, and took a step back while releasing me. "I love you Leah. I've been in love with you. Then to see you in the arms of another man, then that man is **Julius**, it drives me over the edge!" He balled up his fists to clearly show his annoyance.

"But I _do_ like Julius." I confessed. Julius wasn't violent, he never scares me, he actually amazes me with his talent with clocks. He may not be the most social person out there, but he's still so sweet and kind, and helpful! Atleast, he is when I'm talking to him. I know that's the complete opposite of what Elliot sees of him, but I can't help that.

"Why? How? He's gloomy, depressed, anti-social, and a b*stard!" Elliot yelled at me, unleashing his fury at my obvious favoritism of Julius. Elliot started to shake, but whether of sadness or anger I couldn't tell. He can complain all he wants, it won't cange my mind, _especially_ if he's going to insult Julius.

"You're just prejudice- do you even know Julius? You just hate him since he locked you up in jail!" I snapped at him. Sh*t. Alright, that was totally below the belt, even for me. But it came out before my mind could even comprehend what I was saying.

Elliot looked at me with a stupefied shock. "I love you Leah. And I thought you loved me too."


	27. More Confessions

Chapter 26 - More Confessions

**Rikki POV**

I let the warmth of the hot water splash over me, relaxing my tense muscles and clean my body. I needed this, a nice hot shower after a long time period of staying in the wilderness with a certain punk cat. Slowly getting out of the shower, wrapping the white towel tightly around my petite figure before walking out of the bathroom and into my room. The sudden cool air chilled my skin, raising goosebumps onto my arms.

Dropping the towel, I reached into my dressar and pulled out one of the dresses. It was loose and flimsy like a nightgown, but long and casual enough to be considered a dress. It was a soft purple that reached my knees, long sleeved with darker shades of purple and green around the puffs on the shoulders. The ruffles were tinted with green and so was the ribbon that went around my waist.

Quickly blow drying and brushing my hair, I exited my room. "Rikki!" I heard Pierce cry, tackling me to the ground. His hat toppled off, rolling across the floor and exposing his brown mouse ears. If this was any other time, I wouldn't really care, but now I was wearing a dress, his head against my chest, and my dress was pushed up to my thighs due to the fall. "You're back! You're back! I missed you, chu!" He cried into my chest, he seemed scared.

I blushed, feeling my face heat up. "I missed you too Pierce, honestly." I ruffled his hair before pulling him off of me and standing up. I pushed the thin fabric of my dress down, that had only a second ago been the only barrier between Pierce and I. "But I wasn't gone for long, so you really had no reason to miss me. I was just, erm, camping with Boris for a time period." I laughed nervously, it wasn't a complete lie, but as it came out of my mouth it tasted like a lie.

The expression on his face did not help my guilty feelings. "You were alone... w-with B-B-Boris?" He barely managed to stutter out. His facial emotion switched between pain, betrayal, anger, and back to betrayal. "Why? Why were you with Boris? Let be the fact that you were isolated with him." He asked calmly, but his fists were balled up and his tail twitched angrily. "No, no, nevermind, I don't want to know." He sighed, shaking his head as he returned to his smiley, cute self. "Audrey was just in trouble with the twins. I don't know if she still is, but she was when I left." He frowned, informing me on the current events.

"Audrey's strong and witty, she can handle herself. But maybe she's back at Hatter Mansion?" I asked Pierce. Not that I really wanted to go, now Leah and Audrey seemed to be on bad terms with some resident at the mansion. But that's where Audrey was staying so she should be there. I didn't worry about Audrey much, she was strong and always getting into trouble, if anyone could handle a mafioso, it'd be her.

Pierce smiled brokenly, he seemed to be shaken. Bending down, he quickly picked up his hat, twirled it around on his finger once in thought, and plopped it onto his head. "Good idea- that's where she made residence, right?" He asked me but didn't need an answer as he already knew it. He didn't look at me, his eyes were glancing at anywhere but at me, seeming worried about something. I decided to not think much of it as Pierce was always worried or scared about something, and something is usually nothing.

I grasped his hand and lightly squeezed it in hopes of comforting him. "C'mon, let's go make sure Audrey's okay." I smiled softly but Pierce's only reply was a worried gaze. I wonder what got him to be so worried? Was he scared of Hatter Mansion? I wasn't sure, but I nearly had to drag Pierce out of the Amusement Park territory and head down the path which led to the mansion. His mind seemed to be thinking of something else as he wandered in and out of reality, sometimes his gaze looked like he was far off, like he was daydreaming. But not a good one.

We halted infront of the gates, the twins nowhere in sight. Actually, no soul was anywhere to be seen. Where was everyone? You'd think someone would be guarding the gate. I clasp my hand around one of the dark, cool, poles of the gate wondering if I should climb it. "What now P-" I was pushed aside as Pierce stood infront of me.

With ease he opened the gate, he was emotionless as he stood aside to let me pass first. I swallowed harshly, stepping past Perice and toward the mansion. What is wrong with Pierce? He doesn't seem like himself, he seems darker, colder, scarier. His sudden shift in attitude fit the mood with the eerie silence of the mansion. Oh how I wish he'd speak, something to listen to beside the howl of the wind. I'd speak if fear didn't crawl it's way up to my throat, creating a huge lump making it impossible to speak.

"This way." Pierce whispered too softly into my ear, his lips brushed against my ear for a split second before he quickened his pace to be ahead and lead the way. I shivered though I was not cold, or atleast, not cold from the weather. No, I was cold from the way Pierce acted, his tone too serious, it just doesn't fit his usual personality. He was expressionless as he motioned for me to stop infront of a door beside him.

He knocked three time, and silence followed immediatley afterward. Three more knocks, and finally. "Come in." A voice yelled from inside the room. I mentally gasped with shock as I realized the deep, male voice. It was Blood, but why would we be infront of his room? I thought we were looking for Audrey? WHat the h*ll? A shiver coursed through my whole body and my heart thumped loudly and quickly in my chest as I realized something. I was alone with an emotionless Pierce, with no Audrey and no Leah, in the Wonderland's mafia's headquarters about to face the mafia boss for an unknown reason.

Pierce opened the door to Blood's office, I silently and obediantly followed Pierce, knowing he'd want me to even though I had bad feelings. Pierce closed the door behind me, the only noise made in the room was the click of the door as it shut tightly. I think we interuppted a business meeting as Blood and Gowland were at a desk with papers inbetween them. High tension filled the room, hatred burned in both of the men's eyes but they managed to have a civil meeting.

"I suppose we'll finish this meeting later, Hatter." Gowland grumbled, shuffling quickly out of the room. He passed on my right side, squeezing my right shoulder in comfort before leaving. I felt cold and hollow as I heard the door clock open and click close again. I felt Blood's gaze on me, I look at him but no words came out. His calm gaze switched form me to Pierce, and back to me before settling on Pierce again who was still emotionless.

He swivels completley around in his chair to face us, keeping eye contact with Pierce. "So what do you two need? I hope it's important- interuppting like that." His voice was cold but his gaze was bored. His gaze flickered to mine and back to Pierce- I wonder what he's thinking? I can't say a word- why did Pierce bring me here with no warning? I lock eyes with Blood, who seemed amused by my expression whatever my expression was.

"Are the twins here? Is Audrey? Is she alright? Last I saw they were in a fight." Pierce asked, emotion returning to his voice. It trembled with shock, worry, and nervousness. A fight with Dee and Dum? She wouldn't be so stupid- would she? Would they? Would they truly hurt her, especially after what they all have been through? I avert my eye's from Blood's long enough to look at Pierce who was staring at Blood with an anxious look, expressing my fears. His fists were balled up tightly, his tail curled around his left leg, life returning to the mouse boy. But not the emotion I wanted, he was scared and worried, not what I wanted to see.

"Again? They've been getting in a lot of fights lately." Blood's eyes narrowed with thought, pausing before he continued. "I haven't seen any of them. And the gatekeeperes are always out and about... But I know for a fact Audrey hasn't returned. Actually, neither has Elliot, who was going to visit Leah." He told us. My breath caught in my throat- what if Audrey was still fighting with the twins? What if Leah was fighting with Elliot?

"M-Maybe she's still at the Amusement Park and we just missed her." I croaked out, barely finding my voice. I was suprised anything came out at all after what I heard. "C-Come on Pierce." I turn around, grabbing his wrist, ready to drag him with me back to the Amusement Park or even the Clover Tower in hopes to see either Audrey or Leah.

But his wrist slid out of my hand, I glance over my shoulder to see it fall limply by his side. Pierce's head was lowered so I couldn't see his face as his hair and hat covered it. Blood was looking at the situation with an amused grin. "You mean he hasn't told you? He had work to do- he can't help you right now." Blood chuckled at my shocked expression. Pierce works for Blood? Since when? Then why does he stay at the Amusement Park?

Pierce chuckled nervously, turning slightly towards me with an embarrased expression. "I never got to tell you- I work for Blood. My job is 'clean up', and well, please don't be mad." He frowned, afraid of my answer but my reply didn't come. I was too shocked to say anything. Pierce is a mafioso? B-But they kill people! Pierce is too nice to kill people- isn't he? Atleast that's what I thought. Do I even truly know Pierce?

I stumble backwards, my back pressed up against the door. This was too much to take. If he was hiding this, who's to say if he's not hiding anything else? _Lying_ about anything else? I lowered my head in defeat, letting my bangs cover my already blurred vision. "I-I... I think I have to go." I whispered, spinning around, whip open the door before running out fo the room. Leaving behind a broken Pierce.

**Pierce POV**

I stare after Rikki's leaving form. I never meant to hurt her, but she'd find out sooner or later, and I'd rather she find out from me. If I told her earlier she would've been too scared to talk to me, but is she going to be scared to talk to me now? Would it matter when I had told her, or would the outcome be the same? Is she scared, or is she just mad at me for hiding such a thing from her? I never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted to hide from her.

"Have you told her you true feelings?" I hear my boss ask me from behind. I can't look at him, I can only look at the spot where Rikki had been only a few seconds ago. My tail wrapped itself around my leg and my ears pressed themselves against my skull as shame washed over me. "Pierce?" Blood calls out my name with little patience.

"No. I couldn't. Not with all she's been through, and I can't after all I've done to her." I hang my head in shame, disappointed I had hurt the one girl I truly love. The one girl I wish would accept everything about me, no matter how dark or stupid it was, I just want her to accept me. I just want her to say those three little words.

"You better, soon too. Before she had chance to leave, before she falls for another man, or worse..." But Blood's voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. "Have you told her about our hearts, atleast?" He asks, touching on sensitives topics he knows I wouldn't talk to her about. I shake my head no, though he already knew the answer, she doesn't know. Atleast, _I_ never told her, about anything. I hear Blood scoff behind me before I walk out of the room. I pause in the hallway, letting the door click behind me. Should I follow her? Or should I give her her space?

"I love you Rikki, stay safe." I whisper, falling against the wall.


	28. Something More

Chapter 27 - Something More

**Audrey POV**

I breathed in and out, trying to calm my hammering heart. But it would not calm until my mind was sure the gun was pointed away from me. The gun... Dee's gun was still pressed against my forehead, the twins were waiting patiently for my response but I knew that patience was wearing thin and they wouldn't wait forever on my answer. Their faces were cold and expressionless, not even that sinful smile that they wore so well graced their lips.

"You have to answer sometime Audrey." Dum whispered above my captive body. I knew I had to answer, they deserved an answer! But the answer I'd give would get my head blown off. I'm not in love with the twins, not romantically, they're like my little brothers. I couldn't love them anymore. But that's not enough for them, and I know that, which is why I won't give them my answer. I sorta value my life enough to not want to get shot by 13 years olds.

"I-" I started up a sentence but stopped as I felt the pressure on my forehead increase. Dee was pressing the gun harder against my skull as he waited for the answer and his judgement. "I won't lie, not to you guys. I love you like my little brothers, but nothing romantic." I confessed confidently in hopes the twins could see it my way. And if they couldn't, well, maybe they'd atleast have enough respect for me by facing them that they wouldn't kill me. Okay, that latter one seemed highly unlikely, but no harm in positive thinking right?

I heard the gun drop with a klank beside my head and something wet fall against my forehead and cheek. I look up to see the two boys crying, obviously not liking my answer and had hoped they could threaten me into saying the three words romantically. But that won't happen. Of course I feel bad for making the boys cry, even if they did threaten me with a gun. I'm just not the one for them, and I hope they realize that soon.

"Why won't you admit you love us? Romantically, like you say?" Dee asked, tears blotched his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "You don't like us, is that right? If that's the case, then just say it! Don't spare us with your false kindness and lies." Dee tried to sound angry, but he was too disappointed and hurt to seem mad. I wanted to hug the poor boy, I wanted everything to be alright, that this fight be over soon, and we'd act as if this never happened and just go back to the way things were. But I can't, Dee and Dum are too pained and they feel too betrayed to recieve any comfort I wish to give.

"Is it someone else? Has another man already claimed you heart? Has someone already proclaimed their love for you? Is _that_ it?" Dum asked, his eyes blurred with the overflowing tears. I blush slightly, they talk as if _they're_ men, but they're just boys! And of course no one else has 'claimed' my heart, I already told them I had no intention on falling in love! Especially not in this crazy dream.

"I have no intentions on falling in love with you or any other man, especially in this messed up dream." I snap, getting angered. I've been in this dream for far too long, and then these two boys decided they like me and beg me to return their feelings! They need to understand I **won't** return their feelings, especially not after shoving a loaded gun in my face, and threatening to kill me over and over. How do they think that is showing their affection? Oh right, they were raised by the brutish mafia!

"This isn't a dream!" Dee yells, pulling me up so I am now sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Get that through your head." He growls, and I look up at him. His eyes are still watered but he has stopped crying. A pout plays across his face as he tries to be mad and fails. He holds me tightly in his arms, wanting me to accept the fact that this isn't a dream. But I can't accept that, there's no way in h*ll this is my reality. Guns and weapons popping out of everywhere, men falling in love with you, clocks as hearts, people with animal ears and tails- how is this not in my head?

"Tell me Audrey, do I feel like a dream?" Dum asks as he leans in and presses his soft lips against mine in a sweet kiss. Dee's hands trail up my arm and onto my shoulders, squeezing them lightly as I feel him press his lips against my cheek. Yes, he does feel like a dream, a sweet dream I don't want to wake up from. And yet it feels so real, of course how couldn't it when I'm sandwhiched between two boys?

Dee and Dum pull away and just stare at me, wanting me to say something. But what's there to say? I was embarrased, we were in the middle of the park- well we were in a corner but still in public- two boys just kissed me, and I didn't hate it. I felt my cheeks flush red- I _didn'_t hate it, how is that possible? After I tell them my true feelings, after they tell me their true feelings, they kiss me and I can't even get mad at them because... I liked it. Not a lot! But I sure didn't hate it...

"Heh heh. My, what a turn of events." Boris laughs, kneeling beside me but looking at Dee and Dum. His eyes glinted with mischeif and he wore a smile that made him truly look like his role of the Cheshire Cat. That look of his can't be good... what is he thinking of? Boris leans closer to Dum and whispers something in his ear that made Dum smile another devilish smile that made my heart flutter nervously and excitedly. "Try that, see what happens. Maybe you'll have some luck." Boris laughs a cat laugh as he sits back, making me wonder what he told Dum.

"Oh, Brother, let go of Audrey, I've got a new plan." Dum chuckled to his twin. I glanced at the two nervously. They just tried to kill me, what could this new plan be? I don't know if I wanted to find out, so as soon as Dee let go of me I immediatley stood up. The guys stood up more slowly, taking their time as they gossiped to each other.

"I don't know if we should hang out anymore, Dee and Dum, you guys have threatened my life one too many times." I tell them as I pat myself down so I was free of dirt. Of course they were shocked, they must've not been expecting this after coming up with a great plan, but I didn't want to stick around to know what that plan was. "And we need to seperate ourselves if you can't accept the fact I don't love you." The truth may be harsh and cold- but would they rather I lie to them?

"You act as if it'll be easy to ditch them. For one thing- your residence was made at Hatter Mansion, not like you can go anywhere else. Also, these boys don't like giving up. But I agree, they should stop trying to kill you if they truly love you." Boris admitted. Boris was caught in the middle of three of his friends, so not wanting to anger any of us, he agreed with all of us. He should've just backed off and not get involved at all.

"Well, no harm in trying." I huffed angrily storming off in a random direction, atleast away from the twins, even if they were yelling my name and telling me to come back. But I wouldn't, even if my residence is at the mansion, I don't have to be there 24/7, I can just as easily visit any other territories. Hmph, the twins think they're so smart- but I'll stay one step ahead of them! Or should I say one step _away_ from them, laughing to myself.

I had arrived at Heart Castle. D*mn, I haven't been here since I first arrived here in Wonderland. I wonder why my feet took me here? But it sure was a beautiful sight in the spring, the cherry blossoms blooming in the trees on either side of the dirt path, brightening up the originally bland path. The pink flowers also complimented the red and white castle as it loomed nearer. I guess I do have to be back at the mansion soon, but I really wanted to avoid the twins...

"Audrey!" I heard someone yell as soon as I get to the door of the castle, tackling me to the ground. The knight guarding the door at first seemed embarrased, but then started to chuckle into their sleeves as to not anger the bad-temepered prime minister who was now snuggling his face against my neck. By now I was used to the twins tackling me, but this was a grown man! I wonder what's worth, a grown man or two kids ontop of you?

"P-Peter! Heyy... what's up? I haven't seen you in a while... wanna get off?" I laughed nervously. "Seriously. Peter. Get off." Peter obediantley got off, finally, and helped me up but still hugged me. D*mmit, I haven't seen this boy in forever, how could he be so excited to see me? I've seen him, like, once! Hm, wait, isn't he the reason why I'm here? I fell down that effing hole because of him! Gr, I should smack that boy! Because of him, my life has been in constant danger!

"Audrey! Oh dear Audrey! I haven't seen you since you first came to Wonderland! Tell me, my dear, how have you been? Has your time been well spent? Why haven't you visited me since now?" Peter bombarded me with question after question. Since when did I become his 'dear'? Why is he hugging me? Please don't tell me he likes me too- that's the last thing I need, another person to falsley proclaim their love when they know I don't believe them.

I pushed Peter off of me and he reluctantly let go. "I'm not 'your dear' Peter, don't call me that. And I've been awful! I barely see Leah and Rikki, my life has been in danger multiple times, and I just got in a fight with my two best friends!" The answers rushed out before I could stop it. I paused, did I really just say all that? "My life has been threatened so now, I don't think it's been well spent. I haven't visited you because my life has been so busy with such crazy events." I gasped as I recalled everything, all of my time in Wonderland, so quickly.

"What? Who dares harm my precious Audrey?" Peter, at first, seemed baffled, but then became p*ssed. "How dare they keep you away from me! You're my true love- how dare they keep us apart! Give me their names- they're in for more than they can handle." Peter hissed, obviously annoyed. The clock that was strapped around him shifted into a gun in his hand, like he was going to kill someone right then and there. Thankfully the faceless soldiers had scurried off or Peter would have probably shot them to let off some steam.

"Whatever Peter, I'm fine. I've just been busy, is all I wanted to point out." I sighed, getting bored and annoyed. "Dee and Dum, my life in constant threat by befriending them... but in the end they're good friends, but it became too much to handle when they pronounced their love for me! that was too much to handle, no one can love me! Especially not two kids." I ranted on and on, telling Peter practically the summary of my time here in Wonderland.

"The Bloody Twins? They announced their love for you? The brutish mafia? That's unacceptable!" Peter huffed angrily, especially at the mention of the twins. "Wait! You **stayed** at Hatter Mansion? My sweet! Move here, I'll make sure you won't regret it." Peter pleaded, grabbing my hands and sandwhiching them inbetween his gloved hands. "I love you more and my love is pure! What more could you want? Nothing! I insist!" His ruby eyes begged me to stay with him, but I was too shocked to reply.

"P-Peter! Come one! They're not that bad, I had some fun times with them." I blushed, knowing I was being hypocritical, but... when someone else says that about the twins, it sounds mroe harsh then when it's coming from me. Probably because I know I didn't mean to hurt them, while Peter, he'd try to. He even admitted to hurting whoever claimed they loved me.

Peter clasped his hands on my shoulders, yanking me towards him. His lips crashed onto mine into a yearning kiss, but I pushed against his chest. When that didn't work, I punted him in the gut, breaking the kiss and made him step back clutching his stomach. "How dare you kiss me! You.. you!" I growl, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"Y-You're just like her... I hope you'd be different... please... don't fall for any other man but me!" Peter cried, looking scared and worried. Her? Who's her? And how dare he compare me to someone I don't even know! That's not nice- I'm my own person, I'm not like anyone else and you can't compare me to anyone else.

"I already told you, I have no intention on falling in love with any man! In this dream _or_ in my world!" I snap at Peter, balling up my fists as I was about one comment away from punching him in the face. But for once I had the upper hand, as I know no matter what Peter wouldn't hurt me.

"That's what **she** said!" Peter cried, trying to prove me wrong. But he couldn't prove anything if he wouldn't even say the poor girl's name! "But then she-"

"Peter White!" I turn to see the twins running up the path towards us. Their guns were raised and pointed at Peter, no doubt cocked and fully loaded. What were the twins doing here and how did they know I was here?

Peter narrowed his eyes to mere slits. He slowly raised his gun, cocking it and shot it at the twins, narrowly missing Dum. No doubt he had a full round and he had no intention on wasting that round. "Dee. Dum. I'm so glad you could come."

_He told me you had been to her, and mention me to him; she gave me a good character, but said I could not swim. He sent them word I had not gone. (We know it to be true.) If she should push the matter on, what would become of you? I gave her one, they gave him two, you gave us three or more; they all returned from him to you, though they were mine before. If I or she should chance to be involved in this affair, he trusts to you to set them free, exactly as we were. My notion was that you had been (before she had this fit) an obstacle that came between him and ourselves and it. __**Don't let him know she liked them best, for this must ever be a secret, kept from all the rest, between yourself and me.**_

**Authors Notes: The poem above is called the White Rabbits Verses by Lewis Carroll. I added it since it inspired this chapter, and I thought it fit well.**


	29. Can't You See?

Chapter 28 - Can't You See?

**Leah POV**

"Elliot..." I sigh, knowing feelings _had_ developed for him. But those same exact feelings had developed for Julius as well, and those feelings were stronger for Julius. "Elliot lis-"

I couldn't say anymore as two guns pointed at each other. These two guns contradicted each other as one was silver while the other was gold. One belongs to Julius while the other belonged to Elliot. "Elliot. You aren't supposed to be here. Nor do I want you near Leah." Julius narrowed his eyes to slits as he pulled me into his embrace, out of harms way. "You're risking too much to come here." He sneered, shwoing obvious hatred for the ginger haired hare.

"Ah, but you act as if I'm just going to let you take Leah away from me." Elliot's face was distorted in pain, making my heart break. "But you can't fool me. I know the real reason why-" Elliot didn't finish his sentence as Julius shot him, barely skimming his neck. The bullet only made a small nick in his neck that made him grimace and shut up, but surely not back down. I wonder how Elliot would've reacted if this wasn't Julius but someone else.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Julius snapped. Neither of the gun had been dropped. Julius was obviously p*ssed, but Elliot was smiling widly, a manic smile, but one nonetheless. He was probably glad he found Julius' weak spot. But what was he going to say? I glance at Julius, he seemed nervous, sketchy, as he gritted his teeth while trying to keep his mouth clamped shut. What was he hiding? Now I have to find out.

I stood inbetween the two men, hands on their chest, yeah, they were that close. They lowered their guns so as not to hurt me. "Guys stop it! Please don't fight." I whispered. "I don't want to see either of you hurt." I glanced at both of them. But looked hurt that I stopped the fight, especially when the fight started because of me, but reluctantly stopped.

"I'll stop fighting for now on one condition." For now? "You come back to Hatter Mansion with me. One time period- minimal." He pleaded, staring straight at me. He lifted his hand and cupped my face, rubbing it lovingly. Right then and there I knew his love was sincere, that it wasn't just me the outsider that he fell in love with. It was the real me. And that hurt, my heart felt torn as I looked at neither of the men.

Julius swatted his hand off my cheek. "Why should I let her go with you? Who knows what you'll do to her there? What you'll say to her?" His gaze grew suspicious as he spun me back into his arms. "I won't let you take her away from me. Not again. Not ever again." Julius hissed. One hand was on my back while the other was on the back of my head, burying it into his chest as if then I'll be safe.

"And what right do you have to keep her here? She's an outsider and can freely go anywhere she wants. And if she wants to come with me? Will you stop her? I'll just talk to her- nothing more. 'Cause I don't do anything to ladies that they don't like." Elliot growled. What did he want to talk about that he couldn't say here? Why did he want me to go all the way to the mansion when a time period could be five minutes in my world or even up to a whole day!

Julius bent down and kissed me, trying to infuriate Elliot, by leaning in and pressing his lips aginst my ear. "Don't believe him, not matter what. But I trust you, I know you won't do anything." Julius kissed my ear before leaning back to his full height. His face erased of all emotion as he stares at Elliot. His arms were crossed and his lips were somewhere inbetween a pout and a grimace.

I walked towards Elliot. "Lets go to the mansion." I murmured. His gaze was full of suspicion and betrayal, but lightened as I accepted his offer. I glance over my shoulder. "I'll be back. One time period- promise." I give Julius a soft smile before following Elliot in a silent walk back to the mansion. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was worse, it was an angry silence. I could feel the tension and anger rolling off of Elliot, and I have a feeling it's my fault.

I started to think about my time with Elliot... did I ever give the impression I loved him? I only ever showed him the affection of a friend, that I cared about his wellbeing. That was it, right? Did he ever once think that I was -oh god- _flirting_ with him? I blushed madly at the thought, I really hope that wasn't it. I guess I could've without knowing, because as I think right now, I've only ever treated- and thought- of him as a friend.

"You hate me now." I accused, breaking the angry silence between Elliot and I. We continued our walk to the mansion, the season started to slowly change as the temperature lightly raised and the trees started to regain their leaves. I glanced at Elliot but he wasn't looking at me, he was sneering at the trees, lost in thought. I wonder, did he even hear me?

"No, I don't hate you!" I guess he did hear me. "Did you not listen to me? I **love** you. That's the opposite of hate, last I checked. I'm just p*ssed that, for one, you don't return my feelings. Two, your feelings are for _Julius_, of all the d*mn people you chose him. The one person I hate." He grumbled childishly, pouting cutely.

"You hate everyone." I mumbled, earning me an angry glare from Elliot. "What? You do. Julius, Ace, Gowland, the twins, Peter. Not that I like any of them like I like Julius. But you hate all of them- don't you?" I sighed, telling Elliot what he should already know. I know I was being a complete b*tch to him, but today wasn't going exactly as I planned it. We paused at the gate to the mansion and I leaned against the gate, crossing my arms across my chest, not done talking to Elliot. "I think the only person you really like is Blood." Ooh, shouldn't have gone there.

Elliot punched the wall beside the gate, only inches from my face, making me flinch only slightly. "You freaking b*tch. I care for more than just one person, but Blood has done a lot for me. He bailed me out of jail, which Julius threw me in, I owe him a lot." He snarled. I think I p*ssed him off more. His face was just inches from mine, his hot breath against my face. "Audrey, Rikki, Boris, Alice. All I consider friends. Whether it's mutual is another story." He narrowed his beautiful violet eyes, so much so I started to debate if they were narrowed or closed.

Alice? Who's Alice? And I don't even know if he's being honest or not. I just pursed my lips, unsure of how to reply to that. His eyes were open again and were staring at me, getting lost in the pools of violet, I hardly noticed when Elliot's hand skimmed my face. He started to rub his hand lovingly against my face, he leaned in so our lips were just barely touching and I inhaled quickly. I had mixed feelings for both Elliot and Julius.

He pulled away, as if he could hear my heart racing a million beats per second. "Come on, we still need to talk. But it'd be best if it was inside the mansion." He took my wrist and pulled me along into the mansion. I still wasn't sure why he wanted me here, I wondered what he couldn't say infront of Julius and he had to say in private. Did I even want to know, did I even care to know?

We entered a very red and orange room, one I recognized well as Elliot's room. Elliot took both of my hands and sat me on the red couch, sitting next to each other and facing each other. "So what is it that you needed to say in privated? Away from Julius?" I sighed, slipping my hands out of his. I leaned against the arm of the couch, trying to put some distance between us, while Elliot was trying to remove that space between us.

"He's lying to you, Leah! He's using you. Since you're so much like her. Well, the three of you are, but you even look like her! Sort of. I think you remind him of her too much, and he doesn't see the real you but her." He tried to explain but he completley lost me. I had no clue what he was even trying to say anymore and who was 'her'? Makes me wonder... does he truly believe Julius really doesn't care about me? That he's just using me?

"Elliot? You know you just made zero sense right? You just confused me even more. Now start from the beginning, and who's 'her'?" I huffed, trying to be angry, though there was a tint of jealousy I barely heard in my own voice. I raised my elbow up onto the back of the couch, resting my head in my palm, knowing it was story time and it'll be a long one. I gave Elliot an encouraging smile as he hesitated and blushed pink.

"Uh, right! Sorry, maybe I should start from the beginning." Elliot rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "Her name was Alice, Alice Lidell. She was a foreigner, like yourself, and was brought here against her will by Peter who also forced her to drink the medicine." He paused for a second while thinking on how to continue. "She too stayed at Clover Tower, and continued to play the game their. Julius fell in love with her, well, we all did, but he fell pretty hard. B-But then.." He swallowed harshly, eyes watering from the memories.

My hand twitched in the want to comfort him, but I knew that that was bad encouragement. "Elliot. What happened to her? You need to tell me." I whispered, wanting him to finish his story. Though what happened to Alice was awful, especially since she was forced by Peter, I don't really see what this had to do with me other than the fact that we stayed at the same territory and we came from the same world. "And tell me what this has to do with me." He really wasn't making any sense.

Elliot looked at me with shock and confusion. "What's not to understand? Julius fell madly in love with Alice, the she was taken away. Julius got all cranky and depressed again, he met you, reminded him of Alice. Your views on life, personality, apperance. You two are a lot a like- to Julius. He's just using you to fill Alice's hole. He doesn't see the real you." He whispered, trying to go easy on me.

My blood started to boil with anger, though I wasn't sure if Elliot was telling the truth or not, I knew I shouldn't lash out on him. "No! I don't belive you! If what you said was true- I'd be a freaking clone of this Alice girl! But I'm not! I'm my own person I tell you!" I growled, my fists balling up in my anger. I felt my cheeks flush with anger- it's not true! It's not true!

Elliot looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. "No, no! I don't think that Leah. Just Julius, not me. You two are completley different, _I_ can see that. But just because I can, doesn't mean that lovestruck depressed idiot can." He murmured softly. He cupped my face as his hands and leaned in, but his voice was soft, so subtle, that I could've heard wrong. But I think he said 'so where does your loyalty lie now?'. Then his lips pressed up against mine as he layed across me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my hands through his orange locks. My head rested on the arm of the couch as the both of us were sprawled out across it. I felt his hands on my back, trying to draw me closer- expel any space between us at all. I couldn't help but think how wrong this is. To proclaim that I love Julius, then go kiss Elliot, and be kissing a mafioso no less. But it still felt so right. What has become of me? Why do I feel this way? Where _does_ my loyalty lie?

I unlaced my fingers and pulled away, this was hard as there was little space on the couch with both of us lying down. Elliot looked at me with a pained and shocked expression. "L-Leah? What's wrong?" He had sat up and off of me, also letting me sit up, trying to hide the fact that he was hurt while I was trying to hide the fact that I enjoyed that kiss. Both of our faces were tinted pink, from embarrasment or excitment from the kiss I don't know. Maybe both? I was unsure of how I felt as Elliot stared at me with a crushed look.

"I-I told Julius-" My eyes watered as I realized I betrayed Julius' trust.

"Who gives a d*mn? Leah, can't you see he's just using you for his own selfish needs? He's a b*stard and he doesn't deserve you d*mmit!" Elliot growled, locking his hands with mine. "You can do so much better Leah. You shouldn't- you can't- stay with him! He'll only end up hurting you." He whispered, nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Elliot." I whisper, thinking of something. I felt bad for betraying Julius, so, maybe I could help him. Some way I could help him, if what Elliot says if true, what could do for Julius? "You never finished Elliot." I pushed Elliot off of me to look him dead in the eye. "Whatever happened to Alice?"


	30. Have Faith

Chapter 29 - Have Faith

**Rikki POV**

I ran like h*ll was chasing me, seeing as the park was on the other side of the country, it sort of made sense. But this is Pierce we're talking about! Sure he's a scaredy cat and acts like a wimp, or atleast that's how he acts I was no longer sure when I found out what his real job is, but I always felt safe, or atleast safer, when I was around him. He'd protect me, he proved that when he jumped out of the tree to try and save me.

But I wasn't the most active person, and as fate would have it, my breathing became loud and ragged, my running slowed down as lactic acid started to build up to prevent muscle damage. Crap. Thankfully, there was a tree nearby so I all but collapsed onto it. With my right hand on the tree to keep me steady, my other hand on my left knee as I panted heavily from the long continuous run. Like I said, not the most physically active person.

I could tell I wasn't far from my destination, thank God, as I heard the park's silly music just a buzz in the background. My heart pounded heavily and harshly in my chest and my throat was dry. Urg, I could really use a drink and a seat. Just a little bit further- but what should I do once I get within the park's perimeter? Should I ave left so sudden, or should I had stayed and listen to what they had to say?

Somebody grasped my shoulders and I spun around to face an exasperated Pierce. He was panting slightly, but not as much as I was. But he must've got his excercise, being in the mafia and being chased by a certain cat all the time. Pierce had wrapped his arms around my shoulders, he took one step forward, that's all it took to remove the space between us. He looked at me stoically, but this expression wasn't as scary as the one he had back at the mansion.

"P-Pierce!" I struggled in his hold, trying to escape. "Let go of me you b*stard!" I yelled. If it wasn't for his grip on my arms, he'd have a bold red mark on his face. How dare he hide his true job from me! And all this time he acted so weak... how could he be weak and work in the mafia? How could he work for Blood, but house at the Amusement Park? Especially when the two leaders harbor such a vile relationship.

"Don't hate me, give me a chance to explain myself, chu!" Pierce frowned, his eyes searching mine for any emotion other than anger. "I have so much to tell you, and I _will_ tell you, if you just let me explain." He sighed, taking in a breath. He took my silence as encouragement. "I didn't want you to be scared of me. I love you Rikki and the worst thing you can do is act like you don't know me. Don't run away, chu!" He nuzzled his head into my neck, knocking his hate off and letting it fall to our feet.

I balled up my fists, squeezing my eyes shut as they started to water. "That's not funny Pierce, don't say that." I sniffed, trying to keep back the waterworks that won't overflow.

He seemed startled by my reply. He bonked my forehead with his forehead, our noses touching and our lips just a hair's length away. He stared into my eyes with a confused gaze. "What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to be funny.. not once was I joking." I felt the heat of his hands slide up my shoulders and neck, lacing his hands into my hair. "I love you like this." Knotting his hands in my hair, he pulled my head forward, not that I had to go far, as our lips mashed together.

I could feel my face heating up as I accepted his kiss. I stepped forward, closer to him and deepening our kiss. I trailed my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling away just enough so I could speak. "I love you too Pierce." I whispered mostly to myself. My face and even my ears turned a dark shade of red.

"Really? That's great, chu!" Pierce laughed, making me smile. He visibally stiffened and grew morose. His hands that were still in my hair yanked me towards him again, my ear pressed to his chest. "Listen, and see why outsiders are so different than us." He whispered into my other ear. I did as I was told and I heard a ticking of a clock. A clock... where his heart should be. A clock heart?

I nuzzled my face into his chest, enjoying the sweet, calming sound. "Your heart... it's a clock?" I enjoyed and yet hated that ticking sound. So calming, so soothing, that in my world I was always lulled to sleep by the sound of a clock. I also hated that sound as it represented time slipping away, my time, my time until death. My time... until I leave this dream, leave Pierce, time I don't have.

I pulled away again, our arms dropping to our sides. "I-I can't love you." I whispered with eyes watering. I knelt down, picking up his hat and placed it on Pierce's head. I patted his face softly, but I couldn't look at him. "I can't love you, it's impossible." An involuntary sigh escaped my lips.

"Wait, what, why, how? But I love you too! You love me, so why can't we be together? Why is it impossible, chu? You're here, I'm here, let's be together." Pierce squeaked, trying not to cry. "I've never felt this way about any girl before." He held my hands, swinging them from side to side.

"Because my vial is almost full. And then I'll wake up. This is just a dream, and you're not real, so I can't fall in love with just a dream." I explained. I haven't checked my vial in a while, but it's definetley been long enough and no doubt it's almost full.

"So what?" I heard Pierce whisper, but I was looking at my feet. "No one ever said you have to leave, not if you don't want to. Just don't drink the contents in the vial, don't go home, and stay here with me." He wrapped me into a solemen embrace, trying to make me look at him. "Chu, don't leave me. Please Rikki." He gave me a peck on the cheek as comfort and reassurance.

My head snapped up, staring at Pierce. "I-I can **stay**?" What kind of notion is that? Of course I have to wake up sometime. Leave with Audrey and Leah...

"Of course, chu!" He smiled widly, trying to persuade my choice. "No one will force you to stay nor leave. But I'd prefer it if you'd stay with me, chu!" He gave me a smooch on the lips. "Because I love you!" He gave me a big, wide smile. I couldn't help but grin up at him, as he always did, he always found some way to make me smile or laugh or make me feel special. Pierce had a special place in my heart, and he always will.

"I'd love to stay with you. But if Audrey and Leah won't stay then I can't either." I admitted. I'd love to stay, and be together with Pierce. But I need Audrey and Leah, and I know they needed me.

"Hurrr..." Pierce hummed. "Alright. You're tired, aren't you? Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Another peck on the cheek before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my room. I really was tired.

I had fallen asleep quickly, as soon as my head hit the pillow, not even bothering to change my clothes. It was a very emotional and physical weary day. No.. time period. Jeez, how was that all in only one time period? So much had happened, a lot to thin kabout. A lot I need to talk about with Leah and Audrey. Speaking of which... where are they? Leah was talking to Elliot, atleast that's what Blood said, so wouldn't they be at Hatter Mansion? And what about Audrey fighting with the twins?

I opened my eyes to a dark room and a banging on the door. "Co-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Pierce barged in looking wild and frantic. "Pierce? What's wrong, what's the matter?" I asked, a bit worried over _his_ worried form.

"Peter! Bloody Twins! Fighting. Over. Audrey!" He gasped in single breaths. He seemed to be hyper as he was practically buzzing. His tail was twitching rapidly and he couldn't stand still. Oh Pierce- did you drink too much coffee?

"Wh-" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door. We ran out of the Amusement Park and ran down the road to the castle. I gasped in shock, I haven't been here since I last visited Ace. Oh man.. I really hope I don't run into him. But why would Audrey and the twins be here? That's quite random.

A loose bullet skimmed my cheek and I could feel the blood trickle down to my neck. Now that we were closer to the castle I now heard the yelling and screams, the roar of the gun and the clanks of them clashing. Then the smell- the smoke from a shooting gun, it really wasn't that pleasant.

The first thing I saw was Audrey. She was trying to calm down the three raging boys while keeping out fo the range of fire. After, I saw the twins. Dee was quickly maneuvering his way through the bullets and slashing at Peter with his scythe, what at first I thought was the noise of gun-on-gun was actually scythe-on-gun. Dum was also shooting two guns at Peter, both his and Dee's while his twin slashed away. But Peter managed to avoid most of the bullets, as some ripped through his clothing, and he managed to dodge Dee's slashes. How was Peter alive?

I clasped my hand on Audrey's shoulder, frightened, she spun around to face me with frantic eyes. She, atleast, seemed physically unscathed, but she must've been mentally broken. "Calm down. Tell me what happened." I told her. She immediatley spilled her whole story, her whole time here in Wonderland. She ended with how the twins confessed their love for her and she didn't return their feelings so they started a fight with Peter when they saw her with him.

"Riight.. so you **weren't** trying to make them jealous." I teased. Quickly glancing at Pierce, I noticed he was yelling at Peter and the Blood Twins, dagger drawn. I gazed at Audrey, her cheeks were flushed red. "And you aren't turned on in the _least_ that they would go to such a length to prove their love for you?" I snickered. Audrey shot me a death glare, but stayed silent, then returned her gaze to the wild fight scene unfolding infront of us.

Pierce had jogged back up to us, stray bullets had pierce his clothing and hat but he was only scratched on the hips as I saw it oozing blood. Even if it was just a little blood it made my stomach flips uneasily. "Peter says he'll stop, but not unless the Bloody Twins do since he needs to protect himself, chu!" But the _twins_ say they won't stop until they feel better. Which probably means until he dies." He inhaled and exhaled sharply, then winced in pain. "You need to say something Audrey. Something to the twins, you're the only one they listen to." Pierce pleaded.

I sputtered incoherently. "Pft-wai-what?" I laughed nervously. "You got all of that during a gunfight while avoiding three guns and a scythe?" I glanced at Pierce with a stunned expression, but he just gave me a toothy smile. "Anyways, I agree. **Maybe** you should stop lying to yourself." I muttered.

"Wh- lying? I've no idea what the h*ll you're talking about!" Audrey pouted angrily, crossing her arms tightly across her chest to try and show her anger. But she couldn't fool me with the constant worried glances she was shotting at Dee and Dum's direction. Even though _Peter_ was outnumbered, it was still Dee and Dum she was worried about.

"You're obviously worried about them. And your pitiful try to get them jealous over Peter might be his demise. Or- as you're thinking- _their_ demise. But all you've done is encourage Peter's feelings, angered the twins, and put yourself into deeper denial that you're not in love with the Bloody Twins." I sneered, obviously upset. "Don't f*ck with their emotions." I snapped.

Audrey's eyes teared up, but those tears would not fall as she was too prideful. I didn't feel the least guilt for cussing at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd get this bad. I just had to know the truth... their kids! They could've been lying." Her gaze fell on the twins, not looking away.

"Yeah well, you have to stop them and _then_ apologize."


	31. Though You Deserve It, I Won't Give It

Chapter 30 - Though You Deserve It, I Won't Give It

**Audrey POV**

I never meant to p*ss off Rikki. I never meant to p*ss off Dee, Dum, and Peter. I ran towards Dee, who was still slashing at a tiring Peter. At the last second I wrapped my hands around the pole closest to the blade just as it came down. The blade licked the tip of my forehead, breaking the skin only slightly as I felt the dribble of blood splitting my face in equal halves. On the tip of my tongue was the rusty taste of blood.

"Please, stop fighting. You have no reason to fight." I managed no louder than a whisper. Dee just stared at me with an open mouth and wide eyes as he lifted his scythe away from my head. I heard a gun ring off and a grunt. Dum was shot in the side by Peter. "Dum!" I yelled, rushing over to his side. Blood was gushing out of the small boy's body, staining his already red uniform a deeper crimson.

I saw Pierce and Rikki race into the castle, hopefully in search of a doctor, and Peter fled the scene. Dee had walked slowly and numbly over to his brother's side. "Dum..." He whispered, placing a hand over his brother's forehead.

I pressed one of my hands onto his wounds while the other onto his back, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. A faceless doctor rushed out of the castle with Pierce and Rikki waiting at the entrance, the doctor was quick to help Dum and Dee helped the doctor bring him inside. I stayed in my position, kneeling in a puddle of blood, and Dum's blood in my hands.

Now it was my turn for everything to go in a slow motion. My body and mind couldn't function correctly. Did I cause this? Was it my fault that Dum got hurt? My heart panged guiltly at the thought and my heart hammered like a drum against my chest. What would I do if I had lost Dee and Dum? What if they ended up hating me? I love them- but I would never admit it, especially not to them.

"Come on, don't you want to see if he's okay?" Rikki whispered in my ear. How long had she been there? She helped me up as I barely registered that I was walking into the castle. I didn't take in any of the beautiful castle except the interesting floor tiles.

Somehow Rikki managed to get me to Dum's room, where Dee was standing over his brother, talking to him anxiously. Dum was bare chested excpet for the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. I was pushed into the room, Rikki closing the door behind me to give the three of us time alone. Their heads immediatly snapped up to mine and I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Audrey... you're alright." Dum smiled warmly but tiredly. Dee just stared at me blankly, unsure of which emotion he should show, anger or compassion. I just stood beside the door, not able to look at them I just stared at the floor tiles again, which were just plain white and grey tiles. "Come over here Audrey." I think it was Dum who spoke, but I wasn't sure.

I realized my hands were stained with the caked crimson. Seeing his blood on my hands reminded me of how much I was at fault. I barely heard one of the twins call my name so I numbly walked over. "Dum... I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in my eyes even if I wasn't looking at him.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. It was that prick of a rabbit, Peter." He laughed tiredly, flinching as it hurt his wound to laugh, and was obviously frustrated. "I wanna know why you went to him. When you have us standing right beside you." Dum placed his hand over mine, slowly caressing it. Dee remained silent and solemn.

"I just needed someone new to talk to. I don't know why Peter, it just ended up to be him. I just ran into him... I wanted to talk to someone else." Admittedly, I wanted to get away from the twins. But that hasn't really worked in my favor.

"Are we not good enough for you? Is that it?" Dee finally spoke up. His words were harsh, cold, and not true, but I knew where he was coming from. "This, this feeling of love we have for you. It's new to us! We're doing the best we can to show it to you, but apparently we're going about it wrong." Dee sighed frustratedly. He walked over so he was beside me, wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck.

Dum, struggling only slightly, sat up enough to wrap his arms just below my chest. At the same time they each kissed me on a side of my face. "All I know-" Dum started.

"Is that I love you." Dee finished, both mumbling against my skin and I could feel my cheeks flush an even darker crimson from their close proximity. My heart soured with emotion, though which I wasn't sure.

"I-" I couldn't answer. I didn't say the three words they wished to hear. Though they deserved it, especially when I felt the same way... it was just impossible for me to say those three words. I didn't want to get hurt, after waking up from such a great dream and then having to face reality... I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Come back to the mansion with us." Dee whispered into my ear as their arms slipped off of me. I just nodded as Dum jumped out of the hospital bed to grab a loose red shirt that was folded neatly at the end of the bed for him. Dee grabbed my wrist delicatley as soon as Dum was done. Dum grabbed my other hand as they pulled me out of Heart Castle and on our way to the mansion.

We walked silently back to the mansion and a wave of anxiety washed over me as we drew closer. The twins were planning something, this I know. They both wore devious smiles, but tried to hide behind innocent eyes. I wonder, did I fall into the trap for their plan they were concoting with Boris? Or was this just all them?

While I was busy thinking of what they were thinking about we had stopped infront of a door. Part of it was glass so I could vaguely see the large mass of water behind it. I couldn't tell if it was a bath or a poll. Oh good God. "No." I say to absolutely no one as I turn around, ready to run back down the hall. But the twins were one- or two- steps ahead.

Dee and Dum had changed into their adult forms and caught me by the waist. "Oh, come on Audrey. You don't want to smell like blood, do you? Just a quick bath- promise!" Dum smiled sweetly with mischeif glinting in his eyes.

Before I could protest Dee had picked me up, bridal style, as Dum opened the door, letting a wave of humid and steamy air was over us. "You change out of your clothes, in their, we'll be in the bath." Dee flashed me a smile of sin before pushing me into the female changing room. I was scared to say the least.

With no doubt they planned this all out, I just went along with it. Quickly stripping, I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me tightly. The towel went to my midthigh and I felt completley exposed and stupid. No way was I stepping out there! Not infrot of two dudes, not in a skimpy towel, and especially not into a bath.

"You take a long time to change." Dee laughed into my neck. I gave a suprised shriek and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up and out of the changing room. Dee plopped me down into the hot, but soothing, water. I immediatley ran- well, running as much as you could in water- to the corner of the bath, isolating myself. I sank so low so that the water was just below my chin and I kept a hard gaze on the twins.

"Aw, come one Audrey, don't be like that! We just want to play with you!" I heard Dum laugh loudly and water splash around him as he came towards me. I pressed tightly against the corner, my skin meeting the cold tile and I shivered. Though I really couldn't tell if from the temperature or from the look on the twin's faces.

Dum cupped my face, leaning in so our lips almost touched, just a breath away, and pulled away. "Come play with us." He pulled me back to the middle of the bath where Dee was playing with some toys that I've never seen before. It sort of looked weird, since he was in his adult form, but it still seemed to fit his childish nature.

I tightened the grip on my towel, a blush creeped onto my face, why did I agree? Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Dee was so close until I felt his wet lips against my ear and his arms around my neck. "I really hope you don't plan on ignoring us the whole time Audrey." He whispered into my ear. But when I looked down, a childish smile played across his face.

"Why did you drag me into here? I'm done so I'm leaving." I sighed and tried to wiggle out of Dee's grasp, but even now they were still stronger. "D-Dee! Let me go! I-I've had enough." My cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Though I spoke those words, I had mixed feelings on whether or not I really wanted to leave.

"Calm down Audrey." Dee pressed his lips against mine and I didn't pull away. I laced my hands through his long dark hair as Dum snaked his hands around my waist. Dum slightly nibbled on my neck and smiled into it. "We love you Audrey, I hope you know that." Dee sighed happily, and continued to peck on my cheek. I hold Dee's face and kissed him, making him blush as he was finally the reciever. I also kissed Dum, hoping they both got the message without me having to say those three words.

Dum tightened his grip on my waist and kissed my cheek softly. "Why can't you say it? I know you feel the same way. You know we love you... just say it once, please." Dum's crimson eyes were slightly widened in hope, even though he knew I wouldn't say it. You had to be really messed up inside if you couldn't even say those three words to the ones you felt it towards.

"It's alright Audrey. For now, that is." Dee used his pointed finger to move my head so our eyes locked. His aqua eyes were filled with love and compassion, something I wasn't used to seeing. "As long as we know you feel the same way and you take our love seriously.. I guess their won't be a problem." Dee chuckled, his blye eyes lighting up with glee.

"C-Come on, it's night already, we should be heading off to bed and I think we've spent enough time in here." I barely managed to sputter out as I tried to figure out the meaning behidn Dee's words. Unwrapping the twins and pushing them off me I headed towards the stairs, still gripping my towel tightly, and I slip and slid my way back to the changing room.

"That was easily, hands down, the most embarrasing moment of my life." I commented to myself as I changed back into my clothes. Well, it may have been embarrasing, but I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.. because I did. I loved every moment I spent with Dee and Dum, whether it was embarrasing, threatening, or even if we're just hanging around. They brought excitement to my life, every day with them was an adventure. And I enjoyed it.

I walked out of thhe changing room to see Dee and Dum waiting for me. They immediatley grabbed my hands. I was about to question their motives but they silenced me. "You said it was time to go to bed... so we're going to bed! With you!" They widened their smiles and tried to look as innocent as possible. I've learned to never believe their innocence, even if it was just innocent talk, since they could turn into the dark sadistic, mafioso's they really are in a blink of an eye.

Unfourtantly, Dee and Dum knew where my room is so we walked their together. Even if I was somehow able to ditch them, they'd know I was heading here and they'd probably be able to unlock a simple door. "Guys, thanks for walking me to the door, but now you have to go to your rom." I halted infront of the door, blocking their entrance. But, Dee and Dum were stronger than me, obviously, and a mischeif smile spread across their faces.


	32. Promise Me This

bAuthors Notes: I cut a scene out to let your mind run wild. Whether you interpret it as Elliot and Leah doing something, go ahead. If you interpret it as a make-out scene and Elliot just letting Leah sleep in his bed for the time period- go ahead. Oh yeah, so, implication of romance scene ahead. You've been warned!/b

Chapter 31 - Promise Me This

**Leah POV**

I heard Elliot sigh loudly and heavily. "If I tell you, will you stay with me?" He glanced down at me and noticed I was confused. "Will you stay with me here, for more than just one time period? Stay together with me?" He asked again, cupping my face, kissing me again. A wave of happiness washed over me, Elliot could always make me feel happy and weird... emotions I never felt before.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed up so I was able to sit in Elliot's lap and he, like on reflex, wrapped his arms around my waist. "I promise! But you have to tell me the whole truth- no lies!" I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"As long as you promise..." He whispered to himself. "The Jokers, the last I saw they had her. She was taken by them- and whether or not she's still alive or they let her go home, I'm not sure. But last I saw she was in Joker's prison." His eyes hardened. "Tch. The b*stards. I really hate them." He growled. I rubbed his other shoulder with my hand to try and calm him down. Doesn't he miss her? If he hasn't checked, then he doesn't know. As if sensing my thoughts his arms around my waist tightened, not wanting me to leave.

"E-Elliot-"

"You promised you would stay. Are you going to break your promise?" I fell silent after that. I was always one to keep my word. I pressed my ear against hsi chest, listening to the ticking of his clock. It was so foreign to me, and yet natural as I'm wrapped in Elliot's arms. "Promise me you won't stay with Julius, that you'll stay here..." Elliot whispered into my ear, holding me close, but I remained silent as I couldn't give him a definite answer.

"I can't promise you that since I need to hear Julius' side." I mumbled into Elliot's chest, too ashamed to look him in the eye. I felt his chest rise and fall when he sighed and I knew he was dissapointed, and probably angry at Julius as his muscles tightened around my arms, like he would never let go.

I let out a startled gasp when Elliot pushed me back down on the couch. But the gasp was quickly silenced by his lips over mine. The hands that were around my waist were now under my shirt, feeling my exposed stomach. Elliot pulled away just enough so he could speak. "I love you more than anyone else Leah." He kissed me quite passionatley this time and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting his hands roam my body, heating up my skin wherever they touched.

Somewhere along the line Elliot and I had made it to his bed, which I was now just waking up in. The time period was still night and it was quite dark in the room, but I could still see Elliot's outline only a few inches from me and he was holding me close. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I was glad it was dark, but Elliot was still sleeping as I could hear his soft breathing.

It's not like I could exactly leave since everytime I squirmed Elliot's grip tightened instinctivley, keeping me pressed to his chest. Deciding to enjoy the situation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer into his chest, sighing happily even if my cheeks were still burning. "I love you... Elliot." I kissed Elliot on the cheek, careful not to wake him, and tried to go back to sleep.

Waking up for the second time, sun rays blazed down onto the bed. "Morning." Elliot smiled widly down at me. He brushed the hair out of my face and looked down at me with such a loving expression, the fact that I was still technically dating Julius vanished from my mind for a second. Only a second. My body went stiff at the reminder, amd Elliot could tell when he gave me a confused look. "Something the matter?" He asked.

"Nope!" I laughed nervously, bringing my face in his chest and gripping his sides. I didn't want to leave and forget I had said those things to Julius, no matter how cruel that may seem. "I love you." I mumbled. But it went unheard as it was muffled by his shirt.

"Leah, don't lie, what's the matter?" He tangled his fingers into my hair and kissed me ontop of my head. "You know I can tell when you're lying." He whispered into my ear. I remained silent. I didn't want to get Elliot upset by mentioning the 'J' word, I didn't want to ruin the moment either. "Leah..." He sighed, waiting for my answer.

I pushed away and confusion flickered in his eyes. "I was just thinking..." I started to bite my lower lip, afraid to speak. Afraid to anger Elliot. "I-I," I shivered and immediatley curled back into Elliot's body. "Nevermind." I sighed, I'd have to leave soon since I promised Julius and Elliot probably has work today... I sighed again involuntarily.

"You keep sighing, something is obviously wrong." Elliot pouted cutely. His ears flattened against his head while trying to get me to speak, I gave a soft smile.

"I have to leave soon." I reminded him, but didn't remind him of the reason whether he remembers them or not. "And... I don't want to." I admitted with a shy smile, earning a full-blown smile from Elliot. "What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You'll miss me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "That's good, it means you have feelings for me. That's good too." I don't know if he meant to say that aloud, but his lavender eyes were shining brightly with happiness. "I wish you didn't have to leave..." His expression grew somber. "I'll miss you a lot, who knows when you'll be able to get back? What are you going to do about Julius? You can't just stay with him when you love me. It's not like you can just have a love affair- unless this was just a one time thing for you, a whim.." He muttered, frowning.

"Wha- no! It wasn't... I truly love you. I'll figure something out." My mind was already racing with ideas, and they all started and ended with Joker. I kissed Elliot gently on the lips to reassure him, before I started to slither out of the bed, time to get up anyways. I heard Elliot groan as he decided to get up as well.

"Promise you'll come back to me." Elliot squeezed my hand. I just nodded, I realized I had so much to tell Audrey and Rikki. Elliot pecked me on the cheek. "I have to go, I love you. So much." I looked into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. "Gotta go to work." He squeezed my hand slightly before abandoning his room.

"I... love you too." I whispered to late. My heart panged guiltily, I still didn't like the fact he was a mafioso, but I guess I'll get used to it for however long that must be. I mean, this still is a dream, but I promised Nightmare I'd try to have a good time, to be happy. Of course, Elliot made me happy, and so did giving affection.

I needed a change, but all my clothes were at the tower. Besides, I needed to talk to Julius. Or not. Joker, that's who I need to talk to. I headed quickly out of the mansion, not wanting to stop and chat with one of the mansion inhabitants as I booked it all the way back to the tower, out of breath when I arrived and quickly stumbled up the stairs to my room. Now that I think about it, I didn't want to run into a certain tower resident either.

Quickly changing out of my clothes and into something new, just a plain t-shirt and jeans, I bursted out of my room and smacked into Nightmare's chest. "I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize but it was useless when I had a mouthful of his shirt. I took a quick step back, rubbing my head. "S-Sorry Nightmare, didn't mean to run into you!" I tried to clear my head of all thoughts while trying to keep my plan hidden. Was it working?

Nightmare's brow furrowed in annoyance, he was frowning slightly and stared at me intently, not caring for my apology or for the fact that I had run into him. "What are you hiding?" _Oh crap! I've been found out!_ I screamed at myself in my head, but I tried to keep a straight face and remain silent. "Leah... I know you're trying to hide something, and you're failing by the way." He sighed obviously not amused.

"...I want to make Julius happy. But I know I can't-" Shouldn't "do that. There's another girl, isn't there? Alice? If she's still at the Jokers..." I let my mind run wild, both with my plan and past events...

"You're dating Elliot? That's a huge shocker, I thought you hated him." I scowled, and Nightmare's eyes widened in fear, shock, and surprise. "Leah, you can't go to the Jokers! Who knows what they'll do to you! And once you enter, it's not like you can just _leave_!" Nightmare sighed exasperatedly, losing his annoyance for concern.

"I can't just do nothing! Julius loves Alice, not me. If I could get her-" Nightmare slammed his hands against the wall, barracadiing me between him and the wall.

"No. You aren't going. Whatever happened to Alice isn't your concern, she chose it herself. If you can go you'll just share her fate." He threatened, but I wasn't listening. I was biting hard on my tongue and clearing my head. I won't let anyone get in my way, Alice was obviously loved greatly, so if the men of this world would be happy, I'd happily switch places with her.

I stomped on Nightmare's foot, who yelped more in surprised than in pain. I retreated into my room, slamming my door behind me. I heard Nightmare cuss and him stomp back to his room, fuming once again.


	33. For Love's Sake

Chapter 32 - For Love's Sake

**Rikki POV**

Pierce and I had walked in some silence back to the park, our hands connected and swinging. Pierce started humming a soft tune. "Oh! I just remembered, I still have work..." He glanced at me, calculating my reaction, then returned his gaze to the road. "You could come with me. Or wait as the mansion. I'd prefer it if you're near." He confessed, plastering a smile on his face even though he knew this was a sensitive topic.

"Oh... well. Sure, I guess, I could just wait here..." My eyes flickered to the park's inviting entrance, then to Pierce who was staring at me gloomily. "B-But I'll wait for you at the mansion if you'd like." This made Pierce smile, and I gave him a nervous smile in return. The thought of Pierce killing disturbed me, but it's not like he has a choice if it's his role...

"Thank you Rikki!" He planted a kiss on my cheek before dragging me down the path to the Hatter's, the temperature cooling as we grew closer to the mansion. Pierce started humming again, a sign that he was happy, and I wondered how he could be happy when he was off to kill liabilities. "Audrey might still be here... she does live here, right?" He didn't seem concerned by my definite boredom when he left me standing at the gate. I stared after him, stupefied, and watched his figure disappear before entering the- very large and confusing- mansion.

I felt like hitting my head against the wall, I was already lost. I was still- slightly- mad at Audrey, and Leah was at the Clock Tower... I continued to ponder on my loneliness, not watching where I was going and banged into someone. I fell on my butt and I immediatly raised my gaze to meet Blood's. "Blood! I'm so sorry..." I mumbled pathetically.

"It's alright, but I didn't realize you were here." Blood bent down slightly, offering me his hand to help me up. He seemed more relaxed within the comfort of his mansion walls, as he discarded his signature hat, and he wore no jacket while his dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned. "Tell me, how's your relationship with Pierce?" He snickered, remembering our past chat, like that ended well.

"Not that it's any of your business, but fine." I grimaced and a blush creeped onto my cheeks. "I just wish he didn't hide that kind of stuff from me. That's quite a serious topic." I chose my words carefully, not wanting to offend the mafia boss.

"Oh, I assure you, it _is_ my business." He said nothing further on the topic. "Love makes you do weird things, don't you agree?" Blood's lips pulled into a tight line, and an emotion I've never seen on Blood before flickered in his eyes. But he composed himself so quickly that I might've just imagined it.

"So have you done some stupid things because of love Blood?" He talked as if from experience, but should I really press the matter on? I placed my hands in my pockets, trying to erase the uneasiness harboring in my gut when Blood's expressionless- and yet somehow amused, is that possible?- eyes skimmed my figure, straying on my eyes for a few seconds then he glanced at the wall.

"If you must know, I have. Some things I'm not proud of doing." That's saying something when it's coming from a common criminal. "But it's not like you can stop the feeling. Who knows? Maybe I'll act on more _stupid_ things because of that rotten emotion." He flashed a smile that sent a shiver down my spine. He was definetly talking from experience, and is he warning me about the future? Of my relationship, or his? Blood patted me on the shoulder before he started to leave. "Audrey and the twins are in her room, if you're looking for them. Have a good day, Miss Zeschy." He left.

But roleholders only fell in love with foreigners- so I was told. I really didn't like the sound of that. Of course, what do I know? Maybe he was just trying to scare me. No, that look in his eyes, no doubt about it. Blood was in love with Audrey or Leah! My mind started to spin with panic at the thought, but weren't we all dating something, I thought? Huh. And by all Blood's employees, no, what did he call them? Subordinates? No wonder he seems p*ssed. Or is it something else?

My feet pounding against the tiled hallway was the only thing echoing down the mansion as I raced to find Audrey. I had to tell her about my conversation with Blood. But then I got lost, again. "Crap..." I groaned, spinning in a circle. "Audrey!" I hissed into the empty hallway. No one was in sight, not even a servant or the twins. I hope I didn't run into Blood again- figurativly or literally- our earlier conversation, and the one with him and Pierce, both ended pretty awkwardly. I'm not saying Blood's a bad person- despite he's a criminal, he might have a nice personality, I'm not sure, I don't know him well enough- but what if he stops us from going home? He's persuasive enough, and that look in his eyes..

Bah! I'm thinking too much, too far ahead, he may not even like anyone. Crap- I'm thinking too much, and I'm getting distracted. Where am I again? I'm lost and this mansion is **huge** I could be anywhere. Audrey, where are you? "Elliot!" I squealed in delight when I finally saw someone I recognized, let alone I finally saw someone, and I tackled him, forcing him to stumble backwards. "'Sup? I've been so lost! But you can help me!" I laughed in a giddy joy. Elliot just looked at me as if I was mental.

"Rikki... are you okay?" He shook his head, laughing nervously, a pink tint crossing his cheeks. "If you're looking for Audrey, you're on the wrong floor." I'm on a different floor? Woah. When did that happen?

"Wah... you're kidding! I don't remember going up any stairs..." I pondered on the thought for a second, shrugged, not remembering taking any stairs. The look on Elliot's face made me think he was wondering how calm and mature Leah was related to awesome and eccentric Rikki. I mentally laughed at the thought.

"Go down the stairs, take a right, it'll be your first door." He grumbled. S*it, do I remind him of Ace? If I remind myself of Ace, then I must remind him of Ace, if that makes any sense. Oi, I do get lost a lot, blank out a lot... "Rikki? Don't start daydreaming." He rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers to regain my attention. I giggled nervously at the thought of me being like Ace.

"Sorry. Thanks for the directions!" I raced to the stairs, jumping down them two to three at a time. I wasn't that far from my destination, and when I whipped open the door, I saw Dee and Dum clinging to Audrey. "Egad! What in God's name are you doing?" I yell as soon as the door shuts behind me. It seems none of them expected seeing me. Which is weird since I don't think I was pretty quiet running about the mansion. "Ugh... get a ro- oh wait." I rolled my eyes as the twins released Audrey and shock crosed her face.

"Rikki, what the h*ll are you doing here? When did you get here? Ever heard of knocking?" Audrey's voice was a mere whisper, like she was completley flabberghasted at why I was here. She held one of the twin's hand in one of her own. Atleast she finally accepted her feelings, I suppose. Should I even bother telling her what happened with Blood?

"Looking for you... well, Pierce deposited me here while he is at work and then I got lost and then I found you." I rambled, exempting my encounters with Blood and Elliot and then my revelation of my similarities to Ace. "I didn't mean to walk in on your lovey dovey moment with the twins." I whistled and Audrey flushed a bright crimson while the twins coughed awkwardly but smiled.

"Sounds like an interesting time." Was Dum's reply to my nondescriptive rant, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at Audrey with eyes full of love that I found it hard she had only just accepted their feelings.

"But we kinda just wanna be alone with Audrey. You kinda interuppted our play time with her." Dee giggled, happily clinging to Audrey again. "I doubt the rat will be much longer, his work doesn't take too long." He snickerd.

I looked at them, flabberghasted, then realizing my mouth fell open I snapped it shut. A wave of neglect washed over me, it took me forever to find them and they were kicking me out, just like that? "I see how it is, whatever, you guys are boring anyways." I whipped around on one foot until I faced the doorway, slamming the door behind me, ignoring Audrey's muffled calls of my name. I huffed angrily, I promised Pierce I'd stay here but it was so boring here. Audrey let the twins kick me out, Elliot and Pierce were working, and I left Blood- twice- on an awkard note. It wouldn't hurt if I went back to the park, right?

The soft tap of my solitary shoes resonated against the halls, and I sighed heavily. Such a large place and so empty. Atleast at the amusement park there was always someone there to hang out with me, or someone- even if it was just a customer- willing to chat with. Compared to the park, this place was deserted. So solemn an eerily quiet, it bothered me. I could never live here.

"Rikki!" My head shot up at the sound of my name. Pierce was running at me full speed and brought me into a tight bear hug, swinging me in a full circle before settling me back down. I grinned widly up at him. "I've missed you **so** much, chu!" Pierce pecked me on the cheek and I just realized he was covered in blood, but I ignored it knowing it wasn't his. "I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Blood for a bit- but you can head back to the park, chu!" Pierce informed me.

My smile faltered and fell into a frown. "But Pier-" He kissed me comfortingly on the lips and then dashed off to find his boss. I couldn't even finsih my protest, he wouldn't even listen. "...See you later then."

**Pierce POV**

I felt bad for leaving Rikki alone for so long but Blood called for me and it's best not to anger him. Besides, it's Rikki, she'll find a way to stay entertained. I knocked on my boss's door, waited a few seconds, and then entered. Blood was reading a book while relaxing on his couch, obviously waiting for me.

"How are things fairing?" He asked without looking up. I closed the door behind me silently as I nibbled on my lower lip, Boss always made me feel nervous... I was hesitant as I stumbled over to Blood, sitting on the opposite side. He meant my relationship with Rikki, right?

"Uh, fine, I belive, chu! Chu... but I think she's upset I've left her alone for so long." My ears flattened against my head. I didn't like her expression when I left, I almost stayed with her, but ditching Blood's appointment would... be bad to say the least, and she understands that I hope.

Blood's eyes narrowed to mere slits, still not looking at me, it seemed as if he was trying to remember something. "Yes, she is very hyperactive young lady... unlike her cousin." He had closed the book, now resting on his lap, and was looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression.

"Wha- you mean Leah?"

But he just smiled softly, silently chuckling, and waved his hand dismissivley. "Leave, she obviously wants your company. We'll talk later."


	34. Overcoming the Upcoming

Chapter 33 - Overcoming the Upcoming

**Audrey POV**

"You guys!" I ripped myself free from the twins and fell back onto my bed. "That was mean, she was looking for us and you had no right to just kick her out!" I scolded them. But she didn't even give me time to tell her she could stay..

"What? She was wasting our time with you." The twins shrugged, not caring in the least that they had hurt Rikki's feelings. "Besides... our time is up." Dee pouted, gazing at me softly. He grabbed my hand and Dum started pushing me out the door. "We have work!" They both grunted, dragging me along the hallways of the mansion.

"Wait... if you have work, where are you taking me?" I pouted, tugging against the twin's grasp. "I don't work here!" Psh, I don't work. Period. I was too lazy and had no talents or skills for any specific kind of work. I definetly couldn't for the mafia, I just didn't have it in me.

"You'll help us, of course!" Dum laughed, like the thought of me using a weapon amused him. "We'll teach you!" Teach me what? How to use a gun? Apparently, as the twins were pushing and shoving me outside, on the right side of the mansion. I let them talk for a minute before getting impatient.

The twins were behind me in a second, and in a flash Dee was holding a blue gun, placing it gently in my hands. I just stroked the metal pistol, my heart racing when the realization hit and how real this was and yet how _surreal_ it felt. Not once did I think in my life did I think would I ever hold such a dangerous weapon. I took the gun, pointing the gun at the ground- not realizing the twins had started talking again- wrapping my hand around the gun, my middle finger pressed against the trigger, leaving an immediate indent in the earth when it shot off. "Ah!" I screamed, stumbling backwards from the power, the gun was now pointed up to the sky- my hands flew up after the shot, not use to sudden power- and parralleled to my nose. I almost fell into the twins.

"Ah!" Dee and Dum yelled with me, surprised by the sudden outburst. They too almost stumbled back, but put their arms around me so I didn't fall. "I didn't say to fire yet!" Dum snapped, more in startlement than in anger. "But atleast you know how to fire a gun, I guess." He snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't give me a gun if you don't want me to shoot off." I retorted. I always wanted to use a gun but I wasnt not much of a hunter and I really didn't want to be shipped overseas to war- not like I'd be able to- so who woulda thought I'd become a mafioso? Psh, not me.

I felt myself blush when I felt the heat of Dum's body as he pressed his chest agaisnt my back- he had changed into his adult form, they both had- and he slowly trailed his hands down mine, his hands overlapping mine and putting them in the right position. "Alright, _slowly_ lift the gun, and aim for the closest tree." Dum's breath wafted down my neck, warm and most, I tried not to shudder at his proximity. The closest tree was a few feet away, and as I fired the bullet skimmed the side of the tree. I gasped in suprise from the power of the gun and my hands started to shake, anxiety washing over me.

"Nice try!" Dee tried to laugh, but he was obviously fuming with anger and jealousy as his eyes were narrowed and shooting blue daggers in Dum's direction. "Try again." Dee ordered. I've never taken any kind of shooting course except archery in gym class during sophmore year. I suprised myself by even hitting the tree, even if it just skimmed it.

I repeated the shot over and over, but it continued to just tick the tree or miss completley. The twins were laughing behind me. "You suck!" They were clutching their sides, they were laughing so hard. My cheeks heated up and I probably looked like a tomato. I was embarrased, I just made an idiot out of myself. This was probably so natural for them so of course they would make fun of me when I failed.

"In my world its normal to not know how to use a gun." I mumbled mostly to myself. I threw Dee's gun at him, he barely caught it he was still laughing. My embarrasment turned to boiling rage. "Just because I'm not a murderous mafioso like you doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" I snapped, that shut them up, but before they could say anything I was already bolting past the gate. Anywhere but here.

Those idiots! Just because I don't know how to use a gun they laugh their butts off... it's not that funny.. I sighed heavily, my temper started to cool when the temperature rose. Heart Castle. "That's odd.. how did I end up here?" Sure, I wanted to be far away from the twins right now but why did I choose here? Not like my friends are here or anything...

"Audrey?" A female voice called out to me. When I glanced in the direction, the voice came from the left side of the castle, I saw Vivaldi who looked slightly confused. "Hm, why are you here? No, nevermind, we wanted you here anyways." She smiled brightly as I walked up to her. "Did you hear of the ball we are hosting tonight?" She asked. Huh, a ball, like a formal dance?

"Uh, no, what ball?" I asked nervously, should I know something? Did I forget something? Urg, I don't remember anything.

"Hmph, well, you're here now and we'll help you get ready. Your friends have also had invitations sent to them." She laughed slightly as she grabbed my wrist, pulling my lightly into the castle. She didn't waste any time getting me into a room that was plastered with bursting red, white, and purple colors, like the rest of the castle. What shocked me was the stuffed animals that cluttered the floors. The room reminded me of the twins, though this room was lighter in color. But relativly same just switch the weapons for stuffed animals lying everywhere.

When I realized my mouth was open, I snapped it shut. Vivaldi left for the closet, which was far to the right, and she was rummaging through it. "Here it is!" She pulled out a formal gown. Striding regally back over to me, she placed the dress in my hands. "Wear this. You may use this room to change. We have to finish the preparation for the ball but we'll send a maid for you when it starts." She smiled sweetly before leaving me. I was dismayed and confused, what just happened?

Shaking my head clear of all thoughts, I quickly got out of my original clothes and into the dress, not wanting to upset Vivaldi. When I stared at the reflection, for a good five minutes, I didn't even recognize myself. The dress hugged my petite body, resting at just above my ankles. It had one strap that wrapped around my neck, two stripes of brown, one above and below the chest, and then mini stripes closer to the end of the dress. The dress itself was tinted red, not bold but light, and not exactly pink either. I wore light brown tights with black shoes, not exactly high heels but they were formal, I even wore silver bangles, and I wasn't one for accesorizing. Finally- my hair, it was tied up into a neat, clean bun. Who was this? Whoever it was it didn't look like me.

There was a knock on the door, leaning behind the friendly room I entered the castle hallway. Even the maids were dressed up. The maid was smiling beautifully, and if she had eyes I bet they'd be sparkling with joy, she was obviously excited. "Right this way Miss Audrey." She led the way down the corridor and to the ballroom, which was already filled with people.

Of course the first people I had to see were the twins, and I felt my cheeks heat up guiltily, I didn't exactly mean to insult them.. it just happened, but they were making fun of me! The twins were in their adult forms, both wearing a black tux and a white undershirt, but Dee wore a blue bow tie and Dum a red one. When they first saw me they both looked as guilty as I felt, but then their eyes widened in shock.

"Audrey... you look amazing." Dum blushed a deep crimson, his cheeks nearly matching the color of his eyes.

"Really, _really_, beautiful." Dee nodded in agreement. They both stared at me like lovestruck boys, making me feel even more embarrased, and I shifted my weight, getting uncomfortable under their stares.

"Listen, Dee, Dum." I glanced at the two when I said their names. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just upset, humiliated, and embarrased. I didn't mean it." If it was possible, my cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"That's alright, we know you didn't mean it. We shouldn't have made fun of you. If-" Dum bit his lip, not wanting to say more, he dropped the topic.

"You'll dance with us, right Audrey?" Dee asked, smiling from ear to ear that I just had to smile back. He took my hand, pulling me closer.

"Audrey!" I turned at the sound of my name. It was Elliot, his gaze was anxious, worried even. "Have you seen Leah? She's coming, right?" He expected _me_ to know?... When was the last time I talked to her or Rikki?

"Sorry, I don't know, I haven't seen her, have you seen any of the Clock Tower inhabitants?" I asked. His gaze hardened, like he was mad, so I'd take that as a yes. "Ask then? Sorry I'm not much help..." He quickly disappeared into the crowd, probably in search for Nightmare or someone.

**Elliot POV**

I had seen the Clock Tower residents, all three of the roleholders. But not Leah. She'd come, wouldn't she? To see me? I wonder- has she said anything to Julius? More and more questions raced through my mind as I continued my search. I finally found Nightmare.

"Nightmare!" I called out to the silver-haired man. He didn't seem suprised to see me. "Is Leah here?" I asked. My voice sounded strained as I tried to not sound worried, but Nightmare probably already knew I was.

"No. She stayed in her room, too stubborn to come out. Even when we tried to persuade her to come." By 'we' I was guessing Julius, Gray, and himself. "She's up to something." He leaned in so only I could hear. "Listen, you need to go to her, quickly. There was this look in her eyes.. I didn't like it. You should talk to her, she'll listen to you." I booked it out of there before he even finished warning me. Leah, what are you doing?


	35. Save Me

Chapter 34 - Save Me

**Leah POV**

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the tower. I just had to 'lock' myself in my room, when in reality, I was climbing out of my window. It wasn't that hard as I wasn't that high up, thanfully, or this could've been dangerous.

I didn't really know where I was going, but I had to find the Joker. The forest, right? Is that where he resides? I quickly ran to the forest, and no doubt I heard carnival music. I hid behind one of the closest tallest trees, peaking around the tree to see tents in the distance. I placed my right hand and leaned in closer, I didn't see anyone or anything besides the brightly colored circus tents. Everyone has warned me about the Joker, so it'd be best if I didn't run into him.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the cover of the tree. No one was in sight, the circus was nearly deserted. But I did hear voices, laughter, and music in the distance. So if this is Joker Circus, where is Joker's Prison? I set off in a random direction, as long as it wasn't too close to the voices and music.

Before I even realized I was lost, the circus scenery melted away into the prison, huh, weird. Then I figured out what I was missing, her appearance. I didn't even know what Alice looked like! Well, apparently she looks like me... But whatever! There can't be a lot of female, blonde prisoners.. So racing down the stoned hall, my footsteps were the only noises echoing off the walls. I passed many cells, all mostly and relativley empty though a few casted darker shadows but I didn't look long enough to see who- or what- it was, but I knew it wasn't Alice.

I was now near the end of the hallway, a dead end. "Alice?" I hissed quietly, my breathing was quick from the anxiety. What if she wasn't here? What if this is all for nothing? That'd be a shame and I'd be in huge trouble, especially if Joker is as dangerous as everyone says he is.

"W-Who's there?" I heard a female whisper. I whipped around, the last cell on the left held a girl, probably around my age. I couldn't see her clearly since she was in the shadows, but I did notice she was chained to the wall, dirty and bruised.

"Are you Alice? I'm Leah. Are you alright?" I gripped the cell's bars, peering in trying to get a better look. It looked like she was on the verge of tears, but her eyes were red and puffy implying she has cried enough already. Her probably once beautiful hair was dirty, matted, and hung lazily around her shoulders. Her dress was a darker blue with age, ripped, and also dirty. What happened to her?

"Yes... I'm Alice Lidell. You should leave, now, Joker will be back soon." She warned, her voice strained as she tried not to cry. "Why, how, are you here?" Her shackles shook loudly against the stone wall as she tried to face me, I saw her wince as they dug into her skin.

"I... came to rescue you. Wherer does Joker keep his keys? Everyone in Wonderland... they miss you." Everyone talks about you, or they wish to, but their wounds are too deep, and they compare me to you, they obviously miss you. They all loved her, that was plain to see. That's why I was able to make this decision. If it made them happy, I was willing to do it.

"You, Leah, you're a foreigner aren't you?" Alice's voice had a tinge of sadness.. and.. was that regret? Disappointment? "Joker isn't someone to mess with, leave now. I made my decision long ago, I don't want to drag you down with me." She replied solemnly.

I bit my lower lip, hard, to keep from crying. I passed my hand through the metal bars, barely able to reachAlice but I was able to overlap her hand with mine as I smiled apologetically. I closed my eyes and stumbled forward, falling on my knees onto stone, dust, and dirt. Glancing over my shoulder, I realized I had switched places with Alice. She was now standing in the hallway staring at me in awe, and I was in the shadowed cell. Well atleast I wasn't chained.

"N-No, Leah!" Alice cried, reaching for me, but I backed up against the far wall of the cell. "Don't do this!" Fresh, new, tears spilled down her cheeks.

"They all miss you, and this will make them happy. You're free." I slid down the wall until I sat on the ground, placing my hands in my lap. "They won't care I'm gone- they miss _you_, **you** were, are, their light." I whispered, though I wasn't sure if she heard me. We both heard male voices in the distance. "Hurry, while you still have time. Be happy." I smiled, reminding her this was my choice.

Alice ran and I pray she'll be alright and get out alright. The voices were getting louder, and the footsteps quicked to a jog. I hung my head, hoping I made the right choice. I just wanted them to be happy, they obviously weren't especially not Julius, and there was no way I was going to continue being though of, or compared to, Alice if I could just release her.

"The little sh*t ran and left a present." A voice sneered. Lifting my head slowly, I saw a man dressed in all black. He wore a prison guard's outfit, including a matching hat, he also wore a matching black eye patch. His revealed eye was crimson, the same color as his spiked hair. He also had a black whip in hand, snapping it against his opposite hand, laughing at me.

I sneered back. "Yup, now you have to deal with me sucker. And I'm not so easy to break, b*stard." I rolled my eyes, keeping my back pressed firmly against the cool stone wall. "You're Joker, right?" I called out to the prison guard.

"That's right. You're another one of those freaking foreigners? You look a lot like Alice..." He leaned in closer to the cell. "But you have a fiercer temper." He chuckled, his eyes roaming my body, inspecting me.

"So I've been told. Over and over." I frowned, digging my nails into my knee caps, trying to calm down. I breathed in deeply and quickly exhaled. I never really expected my plan to work or get this far, and I wasn't sure what I should do now.

Joker just frowned, passing his hand over the bars, his whip clanking against the metal. Then he flashed me a sadistic smile and laughed. "I think I like you better than the sl*t." He chuckled but sneered at me. He snapped his whip between two bars, and it immediatly recoiled after hitting the stone near my feet. I shrieked in suprise.

I jumped up in shock, not expecting the whip to actually reach me. Joker just laughed a maniacal laugh and walked away. I didn't dare go near the bars to see if he actually left, just incase he didn't really leave. I curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

**Elliot POV**

I pressed my hand on the door to the tower, catching my breath. I ran all the way from the castle to here, in hopes to see Leah. "Leah!" I yelled, running into the tower, slamming the door behind me. "Leah!" I barged into her room, but she wasn't there. "Where are you?" I whispered, searching her room for clues on where she might have gone.

I heard the click of a gun from behind me. "What are you doing here? In Leah's room?" Julius asked.I turned around to face the blue haired man. His silver wrench gun pointing at me, on reflex, my golden gun appeared in my hand too.

"The same reason why you are her, looking for her. But I doubt you know where she is, right? Or you wouldn't be here." I huffed angrily. Shouldering past Julius, I headed to exit the tower, but Julius grabbed my arm and spun me around and my back hit the hallway's wal. "Urg.." I grunted, rubbing my back.

"Where are you going?" Julius snapped. Obviously Leah didn't break up with Julius, let alone talked to him, and that made my ticking heat feel heavy... she wouldn't betray me, right? No, of course not! She's not that kind of person.

"I'm going after Leah!" I ripped my arm free, leaving a stunned Julius behind. He was probably wondering why _I_ would want to run after **his** girlfriend. Just the thought about that made my blood boil. But unlike him, I had a faint idea where his _girlfriend_ was. Oh God, Leah, you went to the Joker's didn't you?

D*mmit Leah! Couldn't you just let Julius rot and stay with me? But no, you're too nice to hurt anyone. I slammed my hand against a tree. "Gurgh!" I never wanted to come back here, but, if Leah is there... then I need to save her!

"Elliot?" My eyes widened as I recognized the familiar voice. Glancing up I saw her, she still looked relativley the same except dirty and bruised. The sight of her made my heart tick faster and I could feel my cheeks flush. "Elliot!" Alice flung herself at me and I caught her in a tight hug. Man... how long has it been? My clock heart ached seeing her in this condition.

"Alice... is it really you?" I gasped in shock as I pulled away to get a good look at her. Her once blonde hair was brunette and matted, her dress was torn, and her wrists were red and bruised from the shackles. And yet she was still beautiful.

She nodded, fresh tears streamed down her dirt covered cheeks. "Oh Elliot, I've missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Seeing her again opened old wounds while pouring salt on it.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist. "Everyone's missed you Alice." I didn't need to say how much she betrayed us, I knew she knew that by the sound of her sobbing. "Welcome back." I felt like I was welcoming her back home. But she never thought of Wonderland as her home, never thought of _us_ as home.

"It's good to be back." She choked between her tears. I couldn't tell if she really meant it or if shee was just saying it since she was polite. But at the moment, I really didn't care. At the moment, all that mattered was that she was safe and I missed her.


	36. Unexpecting Turns

Chapter 35 - Unexpecting Turns

**Rikki POV**

"Ball? What ball?" I ask the faceless heart soldier, though he had no eyes, his lips were pressed into a thin line to show his nervousness. It has happened whenever I'm near a faceless person, they got extremely flustered and I don't know why...

"It's an event where roleholders get together for a time of peace, and anyone the Queen invites can come. She invited you and would like you there as soon as possible." The soldier's face was flushing pink and I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not...

"Alright thanks, I'll leave soon." I gave him a huge false smile, but he bought it as he smiles in relief and leaves. I frown, closing my door behind me. I was mad at Audrey and the twins- not so much Pierce- for now, but I guess I shouldn't take it out on Vivaldi though they would probably all be there...

I sighed heavily as I leaned against my door, my head falling against the wooden surface, my heart heavy. What I needed was a public event, but knowing they'd be there... but I don't want to anger Vivaldi. Propping myself up and walking towards my closet, unsure if I even had a dress I could wear.

Pulling out my dress, I quickly shed my nightgown and tried out the dress. The dress went to my knees, with poofy shoulders, and long sleeves. The top of the dress was green, the sleeves white, a brown belt secured around ym waist, and from my waist down was white. I wore silver high heels and a silver crescent moon necklace, my hair fell flat, straightened, down to my shoulders.

There was a quick knock on the door and I yelled "Come in!" as I continued to twirl and examine myself infront of my fully length mirror, which was propped up againt the wall. I stopped spinning when, from my peripheral vision, I saw a shadow stop a few feet short of me. Pierce stood behind me in a handsome black tux, ditching his hat, with a gray undershirt and a reddish brown tie. He shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably, trying to find something to say.

"You look beautiful." He started, his gaze flickering between mine and the floor as a flash of crimson spread across his cheeks. "I know you're mad and you have every right to be. But if you let me I'll-" I stopped him by pressing my lips against his, our hands intertwined. When I pulled away he blinked in confusion, stunned at what just happened.

"Just escort me to this ball you silly mouse!" I laugh, slipping my arm inbetween his and he smiled widly. We kept our hand entwined as I tried to give an awkward embrace, but he seemed pleased nonetheless.

"I'd love to!" His ears perked up as we headed out of the room, out of the park, and to the castle where the ball was being held.

"Wow." I stared up in awe at the scenery before me, atleast, what I could see. Pierce and I, still joined at the hands, were in the ballroom, and boy was it crowded. But the room was illuminated by candles, casting shadows on everything, making the red seem crimson and the white seem gray. Everything, from the walls to the plates, was some shade of red, white, or even purple. Lining the walls were rows of foods and drinks, and of course in the middle everyone was dancing or talking or even both, but everyone seemed happy.

"Do you want to search for Leah or Audrey?" Pierce asked. My head snapped up to meet his eyes, I really wanted to, but the look in his eyes made me double think my choices. Find my friends or dance with my possible boyfriend at an extravegent fairytale-like ball? I'm pretty sure there's no contest.

"No." Now it's his turn to see surprised. I squeezed his hand in comfort. "I want to dance with you, it's just us tonight." I gave him a wide, true, happy smile. Of course he smiles back as he leads me to the dance floor.

I wasn't that good of a dancer, but Pierce was amazing and willing to give me some tips and pointers. My hands wer wrapped around his neck and his hands were on my hips, his voice- almost like a whisper- told me how to do this and that, but sometimes I would just be mesmorized by his soft, sweet voice. I caught myself smiling like an idiot the whole time.

I stood up on my tip toes, giving him a small kiss as a 'thank you'. "I'll be right back, going to go get a drink." I slipped inbetween all of the people, somewhere managing to find my way to the punch table. Punch in hand I overlooked the crowd, a lot of faceless, unknown people, but I did spot Elliot and Nightmare. They seemed to be fighting as I saw Elliot retreat towards the entrance -or the exit- Julius was also heading that way..

I frowned, taking a sip of my fruity punch before looking for someone else. Crushing the cup and tossing it away I took one last look at the crowd, noticing no one, I try to find my way back to Pierce.

"Rikki!" I froze in place at the familiar voice calling my name, unable to find Pierce and not wanting to appear rude on such a lovely night, I turned around to face him. He wasn't exactly shining nor did he wear any armor, but the Knight of Hearts stood before me. He wore a white tux, a dark red undershirt, and a crimson tie which matched his eyes. "I finally found you!" Ace laughed, a big smile was plastered to his face, but for once, it seemed real.

"Ace... what are-" No, wrong question. "What do you need?" I asked bluntly, just heading straight to the point as I was anxious to head back to Pierce.

"What, can't dance with my baby sister?" He shook his head, laughing. Before I could protest, he continued. "Just listen, alright? I know mouse boy is your date and you want to return to him-" How does he know that? "but after the ball we really need to talk, please?" He fiddled with his cuffs, unable to look at me when he spoke.

"Maybe, I might listen." I bit down on my lip, not wanting to say anyting I would regret later. "But I really have to go now!" I insisted, leaving Ace in the crowd. Not able to find Pierce, I headed for the closest guest room just outside the ballroom.

The guest room was a dark purple with a small lamp to light up the small space. I took a deep breath and sat on the bed as I tried to calm down, my head had started to spin and I got a major headache.

"Chu! This is where you're hiding!" My head snapped up -making my head hurt more- and I met Pierce's gaze as he stumbled to sit beside me, placing a hand on my back. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, wrapping an arm around me and I snuggled close to him, my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I tried looking for you... but I got dizzy suddenly so I had to sit down." I tried to explain. I took his other hand in mine, his thumb rubbing circles against my palm, as I tried to calm down. My lips turned down into a frown, this dizzy spell was quite random.

"I'll be right back, I'll get you some water." He released me as he hurried out the room. I sighed, as quick as he arrived he was gone.

Hoisting myself up, I nearly fell over if I didn't grasp the window sill. "What the he*l?" I frowned, my pocket had grown unnaturally heavy. Fishing into my pocket, I grasped something cool and hard. The vial that I drank from when I first came to Wonderland, it was now radiating a small crystal blue light and it was filled to the rim.

I felt a shiver course my spine, I could go home, the time has finally come! I smiled widly, I could go home, wake up! Gripping the glass tightly, I lifted it to eye level. Wake up and go home or stay in this surreal dream with the boy I'm falling in love with... with friends... I don't even get bullied as much here.

This caused me to frown again, was I falling in love with just a dream? Which worlds pros outweighted their cons? "Now that's something to think about... at least I'm happy here." I uncapped the vial, the liquid really was filled to the brim.

I was tackled, so surprised by the sudden force that the vial flew out of my hand and smashed against the wall into a thousand mini pieces and the liquid stained the wall. My eyes widened in shock, the arms around my waist tightened instinctivley. "I'm sorry... but I panicked." Pierce whimpered.

"Pierce." I closed my eyes in frustration, annoyance getting the best of me. My only way home is now destroyed. How could he do such a thing? "Let go." I commanded softly.

"Please, don't be mad." He whispered into the back of my neck. I unwrapped myself and looked at Pierce, his eyes wide and watered.

"Pierce!" I yell, exasperated. "That was my only way home! Only way!" I huffed angrily.

"But you promised you'd stay here! And I didn't mean for it to shatter... but you have to stay here! You love me! I love you. I'd miss you too much if you left me for good." He held my hands, trying to make me see it his way.

"But my family-"

"But you friends! Us! You even said you didn't like your family." He pleaded, trying his best. "What about **us**." He pouted.

"This is a dream!" I shouted back, knowing I had a sh*tty arguement backing me up, but still...

I was thrown against the wall, stepping in some of the glass. "D*mmit this isn't a dream! I'm real! This _world_ is real! Even if it wasn't- it's better than _your_ world, so you've told me over and over!" Pierce snapped back, frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands gripped my elbows and kissed me, tears still streaming as our lips met.

He continued the kiss as his hands moved down my elbows toward my hips, keeping me against the wall forciably. "I love you too much to just let you run away from me." He leaned his forehead against mine, gazing at me with such love and compassion..

I can't help but think of him as nothing more than a fragment of my dream dimension. Yeah, that's mean, but what if this is just a dream and I could stay in this dream? I am happier now than I was back home... not like it matters now, I'm stuck here, no way back.

"Don't be mad, chu!" His arms wrapped around my neck. "I promise you won't regret staying here. I'll make sure of it. Chu~" He gave me a huge, wide, hopeful smile.

_"So pick up the pieces, now where to begin? The hardest part of ending is starting again."_ Linkin Park lyrics raced through my mind, and I realized how true they were to my life right now. I'll have to make a life here unless I can find a way back..

Pierce snuggled his face into my neck, smiling still. _What if I promised a way out?_ An unfamiliar voice entered my head. _To leave here... I know a secret way out_. I tried to block the new voice in my head, it can't be good that I'm hearing voices. I just kissed Pierce on his forehead, a small smile creeped on my lips. "I'm not mad, promise." I tried to make my tone light and friendly.

But Pierce could tell something was up by giving me a quizzical look. "You sure, chu?" He kissed my cheek again before continuing. "Come on, you look tired. Lets head back to the park."


	37. Contemplating Reasons

Chapter 36 - Contemplating Reasons

**Audrey POV**

For now I was dancing with Dee, Dum had disappeared and didn't say where he was going, but Dee and I were slow dancing, my head on his chest listening to his ticking clock. I haven't seen Leah or Rikki and it makes me wonder if Elliot found Leah... Him and Julius both seemed pretty hectic when they both rushed out..

"Dee. Audrey." It was Blood- our headed immediately snapped up at the sound of our names- he looked upset. "We're leaving, come on." His face was washed clean of any and all emotion so I couldn't even guess what he was thinking- maybe it's best I don't? Dum was by his side, also erased of any emotion.

I just nodded, taking Dee and Dum's hand as I followed Blood- a light feeling flooded over me when I thought that they might actually think of me as part of the Hatter's- wondering what could possibly be annoying him. I guess I'll find out when we get back to the mansion.

It was still night when we left the castle but rays of light were starting to peak up behind the trees, the twins rushed into the mansion at first sight of it, but Blood motioned for me to stay behind with him. "What's wrong?" I asked. His gaze was narrowed, obviously p*ssed.

"You know Elliot has gone to look for Leah, and that she wasn't at the ball?" I just nodded, Elliot had already told me this. Blood grimaced, like he was debating if he should say anything further. "Well-"

"Boss!" Dee and Dum both yelled, running out of the mansion. They stopped to talk urgently with Blood.

Sighing, I connected my hands behind my back. A light glowed in my pocket, reaching out and numbly picking up the vial of liquid that will let me go home. A hollow feeling entered my body, my heart racing at the contact with the vial.

"What are you going to do?" I barely heard Blood ask. Looking up I realized the three were staring at me, and that my mouth was a gape, and I blushed under the intensity of their stares, but thankfully- hopefully- they couldn't see since it was still dark out. From what I could see Blood's arms were crossed tightly against his chest and the twins glanced at each other nervously.

"You'll leave... won't you? Just like Onee-chan." The twins frowned, atleast from what I could see. The three were all wearing dark clothing and it being night didn't help my sight.

I tried to speak but I couldn't say a word, what's there to say? I shrugged. "How could I leave without Rikki and Leah?" I wondered aloud, shocked I actually spoke.

This made Blood chuckle, though I couldn't see what was funny about it until I heard his comment. "If that's it, then we'll keep you tied up in the mansion so you _can't_ leave." What looked like a smile played on his lips as he left for the mansion. Dee and Dum, with new found hope, grasped my hands and helped me inside. They'd find a way to make me stay.

**Leah POV**

I started to wonder how long I've been in here, long I suppose as from the little window the time period kept changing. How many times, I wasn't sure, how long those time periods were, I wasn't sure. So who really knows? For the most part of however long I was down here I was left alone, Joker rarely checked up on me to see if I fled. But when he did he would make some kind of sly, crude, remark or some sort of insult directed towards me.

Wobbling up to a standing position- my body felt heavy with sleep but I dare not to, afraid of what Joker will do- using the stone wall as support as I stumble toward the barred wall. I grasp the cold bars, the only light entering the prison was from the moon from a small barred window. I could barely keep my eyes open, my lids growing heavy. Would anyone even notice I'm gone? I've barely seen Audrey and Rikki... not like I'd want them to come near here.

Suddenly, my knuckles started to sting, Joker was infront of me looking as p*ssed as ever. Clenching my fists, I winced in pain, my hand was bleeding, he had slashed his whip over my knuckles. Who would've though it'd hurt so much?

"Next time, answer me the first time!" He snarled, his red eye sparked with anger. Due to my fatigue I guess I blocked out his voice.

"What question?" I snapped back. "How 'bout you answer _my_ question!" I countered, sneering at the spiked crimson haired man. My question, or multiple questions, were all about Alice. How did she get here? Why did she come here? What did you do to her? The common questions cops would ask. I just realized I was shaking, but from anger or fatigue I wasn't sure.

He laughed. "Last I checked, you're **my** prisoner, so I don't have to answer s*it." He snickered. He lifted his whip, and with a flick of his wrist brought it down snapping on my forearm and it started to gush blood.

There was a loud ringing sound and Joker stumbled forward, clutching the bars for balance as a wound in his chest started to seep blood. "The h*ll?" I gasped, stumbling back, not wanting to get shot myself.

"I thought I'd never have to come here again. I do hope this is the last time." I gasped at the familiarity of the man's voice. Stepping out of the prison's shadows Blood appeared with a machine gun in hand. Passing the arm that wasn't holding the gun through the bars- Joker's body had disappeared- he reached for my hand. "Lets get you out of here." And very much like what happened to Alice and I, I slipped through the bars like they weren't there and I was enveloped in Blood's strong arms. The walls were shattering and falling on us like fragile glass. In seconds we were standing in Circus Forest.

"W-Why... h-how.." I started shaking as Blood tried to apply pressure to stop my bleeding. "There's not way you could've.."

"Miss Flower, do I seem stupid? Alice sudden reappearance and your sudden disappearance, it's not that hard to connect the dots... but what were you thinking?" He growled, partially mad at me and partially annoyed that I wouldn't stop bleeding. Deciding on ignoring my wound, he picked me up bridal style.

"I was _thinking_ you guys missed her- as you always mix me up with her- and there's nothing wrong with my legs..." I mumbled.

"Have I ever called you Alice? No. I'd never mix you up with that s*ut and it's quite rude that you would even think that." He scoffed, making his way as quickly as he could through the trees. "Alice and Elliot are at the Tower- explaining things to Julius- things which _you_ failed to admit." He lifted his brow in question.

"What would be the point in saying anything when I thought I'd be locked up forever, until I died or woke up? Wait... Elliot knows I was in prison?" Huh. That sounds weird, can't wait to tell this to Rikki and Audrey..

"He thought you might've run over to the Jokers.. but got preoccupied with running into ALice, so probably no." Blood whispered. We were making our way to the mansion, a dark silouette of the mansion was in the distance. Why did what Blood said make me feel angry? It's not like I told anyone so I couldn't expect anyone to come find me. It's a miracle Blood did.

"Whatever." I grumbled, scrambling out of Blood's arms as soon as the gate was in sight.

Blood wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "There's something you should know, about-"

"Leah, Blood?" Elliot called from behind us. Blood quickly released me so we could face him. Elliot's suspicious gaze flicked from Blood's to my gaze, softening ever so slightly when he saw my condition. "What happened?" He rushed to my side. He was covered in dirt, and now he was grasping my arm so blood started to stain his sleeve.

Blood remained silent and turned away, hiding his face. "Your girlfriend-" He practically hissed the word. "was put into the same condition's as you were not long ago, but only for our _dear Alice_." He spat the last words like they were venom. What was bothering him?

His eyes widened, flashing with anger. "I told you not to go near them! How could you?" He shouted, but took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "You know what? Nevermind. What's your decision?" He just shook his head, placing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"My decision? On _what_?" I questioned him and he frowned, obviously not amused.

"What do you mean 'on what'? I mean on you returning." Out of his pocket he retrieved the vial I had when I first began my game in Wonderland. How in the h*ll did he get that?

"Why, how, when? Ugh!" I sputtered, unable to make a full sentence.

"It's full if you can't tell.. and you left it in my room.." He frowned, his eyes blazing yet again with anger. "You know, when you promised to be **my** girlfriend? And no one else's?" Of course he knew I didn't say anything to Julius.

"I didn't plan on coming back-"

"Why? Why would you do that? You pronounce your love for me and run off, getting locked up in jail?" HIs voice was high pitched, strained, as he tried not to yell. Saying all of this aloud must've been painful for him, it was painful for me to hear.

"I thought you loved Alice!" I screeched, silencing him. His eyes widened in shock and his hare ears flatted against his skull. "Everyone compares me to her! Saying how much I look like her, act like her, _think_ like her! But. I'm. Not. Her. So I though I'd go get the actual Alice so all of Wonderland could be happy again!" I threw my hands up in the air, surrendering to my true emotions.

There was a long awkward silence for a few minutes as he processed this. "You were jealous?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Yes, alright? I was jealous." I snatched the bottle out of his hand, uncapping it. "But I'm out of this h*ll hole." I brought the vial to my lips, letting the liquid enter my mouth.


End file.
